Can't Be Tamed
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: We all know the Titans fight crime but that can't take up all of their day, right? Now let's look at the times when they're not all busy. A series of drabbles. R/S, BB/R, Cy/Sarah. Completed.
1. Yoga

**Mm, these are fun to write. **

**Anyway, this one is the first romance insert of the bunch (Rob/Star one). Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Robin walked out of his bedroom, already ready to take on the day. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and he had already taken a shower, changed and hair gelled.

_The sunrise should be about npw._

Robin walked down the hall to get to the door to the roof, passing each of the Titans' rooms on the way. He slowed when he was passing Starfire's room, contemplating asking her to watch it with him.

_Nah, it's way too early. I shouldn't wake her up._

Robin continued on, a little deflated by his choice. He quickly picked up though, deciding to ask her to join him for the sunset. A smile appeared on his face, and soon after he made a face at himself.

_If only Beast Boy and Cyborg could read my thoughts.._

Robin continued until he reached the heavy steel door, opening it slowly and quietly. He stepped into the small stair room with little than a small tap and held the door as it closed. The last thing he wanted was to wake anyone up; he enjoyed when he was the only one up. It gave him some time to himself, just to ponder his thoughts - despite just contemplating Starfire to come up and join him.

Robin faced the steps and started the long hike up them, about 4 stories high. The was really no feat for him; he enjoyed the early exercise. He finally reached the top of the steps and took a breath, a small smirk on his face as he opened up the steel door at the top of the stairs. The first thing that hit him was the bring rising sun, the warmth welcoming him to step out. He walked completely outside, shutting the door and then turning around. What he saw stopped him from moving a muscle, mouth slack.

There was a bright orange yoga mat on the concrete ground right in front of the sunset, set up perfectly for anyone to enjoy. This wasn't what caught Robin's attention though; the real eye-catcher was the person standing on top of it. Starfire was currently in a downward dog pose..in her _undergarments_.

Robin couldn't move a muscle even if her tried. His girlfriend was currently on the roof half-naked, and of all the poses _downward dog. _Robin knew he should look away, but his eyes just couldn't leave the sight in front of him. He was so caught up in his less-than-innocent thoughts that he didn't notice Starfire jump up to her hands and slowly make her way up in a standing position, then turn around.

"Robin! I did not know you were up here." Her hands clasped in front of her emerald colored lace bra, a smile plastered on her face. Robin shook his head quickly to erase any images in his head.

"Uh..yeah. I just got up here. Starfire..what are you doing?" He motioned with his hands at the whole scene in front of him.

Starfire's eyebrows shot up as she nodded her head. "Oh yes, I am doing our earthly form of exercise and meditation mix - yoga, I believe is the correct term." She nodded her head again with a smile.

Robin nodded uncertainly back. "Uhh..yeah..I know that. But, Starfire, why are you doing it dressed like.._that_." Robin couldn't get himself to move to emphasize this point, as his limbs suddenly felt like weights.

"I feel that it is more comfortable to do such nimble moves without the restriction of clothing. Besides, these undergarments cover the same amount as your earthly bathingsuit, yes?"

Robin's eyes roamed over the emerald lace demi-cut bra and satin bikini cut panties with lace around the edges keeping it together. "Uhh...I guess."

"Exactly! You see Robin, it should be perfectly acceptable. I have also seen the beaches wear the woman do not wear anything. I thought nudity was frowned upon on your world." Her brow furrowed, confused over this information.

"Uh, well, some beaches are called "nude beaches". Ya know, where people are allowed to go naked." He cringed at that word. "But it's not a normal thing to go doing. Only a handful of people do it." His eyes reverted to the ground, unable to look his girlfriend in the face any longer.

"Oh, I see. Robin, perhaps we could venture to this beach sometime? On my planet, nudity is not such a deal that is big. Often times Tamaraneans do not clothe." Starfire smiled at Robin, moving to grab his hand.

"Uhh.." If one could see under Robin's mask, they would be surprised at how wide he was able to get his eyes without them falling out. His mouth went dry. "Star, it wouldn't be appropriate for superheroes to be seen there, no matter what it's like on your planet. You get what I'm saying..?" He scratched the back on his neck.

Starfire nodded in understanding. "Oh..yes. This does make the sense."

"Yeah.."

"Well then, would you like to join me in the yoga Robin?" She had moved back to her mat, still facing him.

Robin tentively took a step toward her. "Uh, sure." He seemed to being saying 'uh' a lot this morning..

"Glorious! Please, come. I am sad to say I did not bring up another mat for you, though." Her brow furrowed in dissapointment.

"Nah, it's okay Star. I usually do this stuff without one anyway." He walked up next to her as they both faced the sunrise.

Starfire studied him for a second, but let the matter go. "If you say so, Robin. Now, let us begin!" She moved to touch the floor, Robin copying her moves. But suddenly Starfire shot back up, confusing Robin.

"Something wrong, Star?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms in front of her. "You cannot simply enjoy the fluid movements with all of your clothing on!"

Robin's eyes widened for about the thousandth time that morning. "Uhm, I'm fine Star. Really. I'll just keep my clothes on.." Starfire was already busy unbuttoning his pants, though. "Whoa!" He gently grabbed onto Starfire's hands.

"Robin, you must enjoy the experience. Please?" She gave him her best puppy-eye look.

Robin sighed, hands slightly shaking. "F-fine. Just..let me get this stuff off." Robin turned from her and fumbled with his clothing. By the time he was done, he was only left in his mask and boxers.

Starfire smiled and nodded, positioning herself back on her mat. "Now let us begin once again." She moved back into her earlier position, hands flat on the ground.

Robin swallowed hard, copying yet again. He couldn't get over the fact that they were both only a step away from naked.

_Oh my god.._

He tried to keep himself focused on the task at hand, clearing his throat numerous times.

"Robin, is your throat all right?"

He turned quickly to face her in his downward position. The both jumped from their hands into downward dog. "Yeah! Yeah. Everything's fine. Really."

She nodded and turned her face downward. He kept his eye on her simply to copy her movements, trying his best to keep his thoughts clear.

_That thing really doesn't leave much to the imagination, especially in that position. It's almost like she's about to fall right out of that bra.._

Robin shook his head vehemently. He noticed bring one foot forward and keep the other one back, lifting her torso to turn sideways. She faced away from Robin and spread her arms out on eitheer side of her. Robin copied this move, facing her back.

_My god, she's perfect. Pssh, screw John Mayer writing that song about Jennifer Love Hewitt. Starfire's b ody is a real wonderland.._

He chuckled at his own joke, then his brow furrowed again.

_I really shouldn't know that.._

Robin shook his head and watched at Starfire went back into downward dog, then into upward dog. His head slowly dropped to one side as he watched how gracefully her body moved, and how much more he enjoyed seeing these movements with close to nothing on.

"Robin? Are you done with the yoga?" Starfire turned her eyes on him, noticing he had not moved from his position.

"Uh, no! Let me just.." He quickly went down into the same position as her, smiling in her direction. Starfire nodded and smiled, turning her face back up to the now-risen sun, her eyes closed.

"Uh, I'll just meditate in the Ops. Room." Robin quickly rolled over at the sound of a new voice, meeting the face of Raven, eyebrow raised. Robin couldn't make himself form words, and he noticed the subtle look of amusement on her face.

"Have fun you two." Robin slapped a hand over his face as she left.

_As long as she doesn't tell the guys.._

"Dude!" He heard the exclamation from the open window below them in the ops. room. Robin groaned and fell to the ground.

_Great._

_

* * *

_

**i love making Robin uncomfortable :)**

**Read and review!**


	2. Skinny Bitch

**All right, don't yell at me for creating yet another story. This one really is just a bunch of weird-ass one-shots, but are in cronological order so it's a story. It'll probably never end up completely "complete" since there's always more crazy stuff to put up! You know, I've always made it a rule for myself to never post a chapter until it's at least over 1,000 words long, but some super funny one-shots aren't always..so yeah. We'll see what happens.**

**Ahem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. The End.**

**

* * *

**

Cyborg walked through the door to the Ops. room, eager to make his lunch. With a big smile on his face, he trutted across the living room floor and over to the kitchen.

_A'ight, here I come turkey leg! Damn, I can already taste it..oh, look, Beast Boy's here. Lil grasstain better not try an' take my turkey. Little bastard. Eh, he seems busy reading anyway.._

Wait. Reading?

Beast Boy was currently sitting in the middle of the Titan's large half-circle couch, book in hand. At a closer look, one could see that he also had on some glassless eye glasses and a pink highlighter.

"Uh, B?"

Beast Boy's head snapped up, obviously surprised by the intrusion. "Uh, hey Cy..what's up?"

"What..whatcha doin'?" Cyborg went to go sit down next to the changling, reaching for the book in the process. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he pulled the book away. Cyborg had advantage, though, considering how much larger he was - he easily reached over the teen and snatched the book up.

"Hey!" Beast Boy made for the book, but Cyborg held him at bay with one hand.

"_Skinny Bitch_? Isn't this a chick book, man?" Cyborg tried to keep from laughing and Beast Boy glared at him, ripping the book out of his hands.

"For your information, this book has some good stuff in it. I mean, they're vegan! Just like me!" Beast Boy sat up a little straighter and turned back to his page. "They have lists and lists of awesome vegan foods that I can get, and also the ingredients to keep me goin'! Seriously Cy, you need to read this." Beast Boy made a face at Cyborg.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good being a _man_, thanks."

Beast Boy scoffed at Cyborgs words. "Well don't come crying to me when you look like crap and I have all the ladies." He pretended to flip his hair and went back to reading.

Cyborg rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's the _ladies_ you're after?"

Beast Boy turned around. "Uh..yeah! Don't be jealous because I'm hotter than you Cy." He huffed and turned back around. Cyborg simply shook his head and made his way to the exit.

"Gotta say..the title sure does describe you.."

* * *

**You see how short that was? haha. It's almost bothering me, but it won't. Because it's meant to be that short. Yup.**

**Anyway; Read and Review, and I shall come up with some more fun ones.**


	3. Tea

**All right, this is the first BB/Rae I've written since..I've only written Rob/Star or Star/Slade. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy walked into the Ops. room, yawning. He had just woken up, and surprisingly was the first one up. He had not gotten much sleep lately, for reasons even he did not know. Beast Boy walked to the kitchen, in search of some tofu.

"Oh man! We're out!" Beast Boy frowned as his search came up empty. He opened the cupboard in search of some sugary cereal, but something caught his attention. It was a small cardboard box with intricate patterns and writing on the front. "Hmm.." He pulled out the box and inspected it. It was Raven's tea. Beast Boy contemplated it, then shrugged. "May as well try it."

Beast Boy found a clean green mug and set it out on the counter. He then grabbed the teapot and inspected it.

"I wonder how this thing works.." He looked it over, and then saw the lever at the top. "Aha!" He pushed it down roughly and the pot went flying.

"Oops." He walked over to it and picked it up, opening the lid carefully this time. "I'm guessing I'm supposed to put water in this thing.." He went over to the sink and filled up the pot to the indicated line, then walked over to the stove and turned it up halfway and set the pot on top.

"Now to wait.." During his wait he pulled out his _Skinny Bitch_ book, looking through the food section.

"I'm gonna have to go shopping for tofu later anyway..may as well get some other stuff while I'm at it! Ooh! Vegan cookies." He ran over to a drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen, going back to his seat. "Let's see.." He started to write down various items from the book to get at the grocery store, his letters quick and sloppy. He came to the section about organic fruits and vegetables.

"Pshhh please..eh, I should probably get some. Add to my manliness." He flexed his muscles. All of the sudden a high-pitched whistle sounded. Beast Boy jumped and fell out of his seat with a 'oomph!'.

"..I think that means it's ready." He stood up quickly and walked over to the pot, pulling it off the stove. He turned the stove off and walked over to his mug, pouring the water in; he then grabbed the box and slowly opened it, pulling out one of the small bags.

"Hmm..." He looked it over, and finally figured out that he was supposed to emerge it in the water. He put the tiny bag in the water and let it sit, entranced by the swirls of herbs turning the water a slight green. "Dude..sweet.." The anticipation was too much for him and he ripped the bag out, unaware of how hot it would be.

"Shit!" He dropped it on the ground and shook his hand. He glared at the offending bag, then picked it up and threw it in the trash. "Yeah, that right..teaches you to mess with me.."

"And who exactly are you talking to?" Beast Boy swiveled around to come face-to-face with Raven. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Hey! Heh, I was just..ya know.." His smile slightly faltered at Raven rose an eyebrow.

"Whatever." She walked farther into the kitchen and noticed her tea box out. She then took in the scene before her; her teapot was also full of steaming water, and Beast Boy was standing near a mug.

"Beast Boy? Were you..making yourself some of my tea?"

Beast Boy sweat-dropped and instantly went into defense mode. "Sorry Raven! I just saw it and it looked cool and-"

"It's okay Beast Boy. Mind if I use the rest of the water?" Beast Boy simply shook his head, surprised that she let it go. He moved out of Raven's way and allowed her to grab a mug and pour the water in. She grabbed one of the teabags and immersed it in the steaming water, the color slowly changing as Beast Boy's did.

He slowly took his cup and raised it to his lips. When the liquid touched his tongue, he stilled for a moment.

"This is..actually pretty good." Raven rose an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah." Both sat in silence and drank their tea.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Uh, so..what's new? Ya know, with yourself and all."

"..Not much. Just the usual, I guess?" Raven was somewhat taken aback by Beast Boy's sudden interest.

"Oh, cool. Uhm, so, how long have you been into this tea stuff?" He faced her more, leaning against the counter.

"Ever since I can remember..why?" She rose an eyebrow.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Just wondering..we never talk much, ya know? We should do this more." Raven stared it him, then slowly nodded.

"Maybe." She walked away from the kitchen and moved to leave the room.

Beast Boy jumped slightly and turned to her back. "Hey, uh, Raven?" She turned around and waited for him to continue. "Maybe we can..do this again sometime. Ya know, talk over tea?"

She stayed still for a moment, seemingly contemplating this. "We'll see." She walked the rest of the way to the door and disappeared.

Beast Boy slowly turned from the door. He suddenly came to a realization.

"She's kinda cute.."

* * *

**Hopefully I did all right? Yes?**

**Read and Review!**


	4. The Mall of Shopping

**I think I may have forgotten this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Okay, now that we have that out of the way, on with the next installment. Short and sweet...well more so, short and sexy ;)**

* * *

"Robin, please, is this not a wondrous cut?"

Robin was currently sitting on a very plush and satiny pink couch, watching his girlfriend come out of the fitting room. In _undergarments_. "Uhh…" He swallowed once. Twice. "It's…uh, wow..I mean, uh yeah…" He groaned, giving up on any coherent thoughts.

Starfire giggled and twirled, showing off the ensemble. She was currently wearing black lace panties and a black lace push-up bra. Robin was definitely going to be taking a cold shower when he got home.

"I believe I shall buy it." Starfire beamed at the flustered boy wonder and leaped back into the dressing room, giving room a good view on the way.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall, groaning. "This girl's going to be the death of me."

When Robin had agreed to go shopping with Starfire, this was _not_ what he thought they were coming for. She caught him cheering on Beast Boy and Cyborg at video games and instantly flew up to him with her idea. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell her no, as did the other two giggling boys in the background at the time. Now he was here, stuck in Victoria's Secret with his very attractive girlfriend trying on lingerie. Wonderful.

"Oh my god, are you Robin?"

Robin jumped slightly at the sudden noise and turned to meet the face of a blonde of about 19 years old. He instantly became mortified. Someone had just caught him, Robin the boy wonder, sitting outside the fitting rooms in Victoria's Secret. Could this day get any worse? "Uh…well…"

The girl beamed at him, her face giddy. "Holy shit, you are! Oh my god, it's so cool to meet you. Like, really. But, uh, why are you in here?" Her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips pursed.

Robin blushed. "Well, you see – "

"Robin, what of this?" Robin looked over to see Starfire step out in yet another sexy ensemble. This time it was a frilly light yellow number.

Robin had to keep himself from drooling. "Uh, that's nice Star."

The blonde glanced between Robin and Starfire, her eyes calculating. All of the sudden she took out her phone and seemed to be texting away, giggling when she got a reply. Robin groaned.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Robin, please, why is this woman looking at us?"

Robin face-planted into his palm. "I don't know Star. I don't know. But I'd appreciate it if she would _stop_." He glared pointedly to the girl and she instantly quieted, going into a vacant dressing room. He groaned yet again. "Can we go yet Star? This isn't exactly a place for guys."

Starfire pouted. "But Robin, you agreed. Please, just a few more?"

Robin stared at her for a moment, thinking it over. He sighed and nodded. He was such a push-over when it came to the Tamaranean.

Starfire grinned and went back into the fitting room. "I thank you, Robin!"

Robin buried his head in his hands.

_This is going to be a long day._

"Oh, and Robin?"

He rose from his position to look at the closed door. "Yeah?"

"For your patience, I shall be sure to give you a…private viewing in your room upon our return."

He smiled.

_This is going to be a great day._

_

* * *

_

**Who doesn't love a good 'Robin gets uncomfortable in a girlie store' one-shot, right? Right.**

**Read and Review! **

**P.S. If there's any situation any of you want to see, please don't hesitate to tell me! I can always use new ideas :)**


	5. Hot and Heavy

**All right, next chapter! This was a request. I have gotten another request for a bbxrae one, which I will be doing next! And yes, this one is pretty short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah! That's right, I'm kicking yo' butt Grass stain." Cyborg's tongue was out the corner of his mouth as he was in deep concentration.

"Dude! So unfair! You cheated." Beast Boy's eyebrows were furrowed. He tried to catch up to Cyborg's car, which was beyond far ahead.

Both turned away from the game when they heard hurried footsteps run through the automatic doors. Robin had just rushed through, his face flushed.

Both boys raised eyebrows. Cyborg cleared his throat. "Somethin' wrong?"

All they got were gurgles.

"Robin! Please, why did you leave?" Starfire flew through the doors, staring at her boyfriend with a bewildered expression.

"Ohh." Both boys came to realization.

Cyborg's mouth burst into a grin. "So Rob, getting a little too hot and heavy for you?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, then turned into a menacing glare. He opened his mouth to respond, but Starfire spoke up.

"Robin? Please, what is this 'hot and heavy'?" She blinked curiously.

Robin froze. Beast Boy and Cyborg were giggling madly at the expression on the boy wonder's face. "Uhh…"

Starfire walked up to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right? You seem…pale. Please, what does that expression mean?"

Robin jolted at her touch. "Uh, well, you see…uh, yeah." He nodded furiously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Starfire tilted her head. "That is not an answer, Robin."

He laughed nervously. "Heh, right. Well, it means…uhm…" He gestured wildly with his hands. He then brightened. "You remember when we watched 'The Notebook'?" He glared at the boys before they could respond. "Well, that part after they're out in the rain was kinda what that meant." He nodded surely, proud of himself.

Starfire brightened in comprehension. "Oh, I see. So it means sex."

All three boys' eyes widened.

Starfire giggled. "Oh, friends, Robin and I were not the 'hot and heavy'. Though it was getting quite close to that, correct?" She looked at Robin, expectant.

Robin froze yet again.

Starfire giggled and walked over to him, tracing his collarbone with his index finger. "Perhaps…we can be the 'hot and heavy' later."

There was the sound of the door swishing closed at the two boys left.

Starfire giggled again. "I do not believe they shall be doing the teasing for quite a while."

Robin smiled and brought her into a hug. "God, I love you. Now, when you said…"

Starfire grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him away.

* * *

**How hot and heavy ;) haha.**


	6. Laundry

**All right, here's the next installment! Yeah, these are all pretty short, pretty much just drabbles.**

**Anyway, this is a BBxRae request! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Raven sighed, leaning against the wall of the Titans' laundry room. She had decided it was time to do her laundry (she wouldn't let anyone else near her clothing) and she had regrettably forgotten to bring something to entertain herself with. She closed her eyes, deciding to get in some relaxation time as she slowly drifted to the rhythmic sound of the washer. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

"Uh uh, uh uh, can't touch this. Nananana –" Beast Boy stopped and nearly dropped his basket of dirty clothes at the surprising sight of Raven. He set the clothing basket on one of the nearby washers and took out his iPod headphones, and inspected the empath, debating on whether to wake her or not. Eventually, he shrugged and decided her leave her as is.

He put in the ear buds once again, dancing to the beat of MC Hammer yet again. "Uh uh, uh uh, hammer time!" He threw his clothes into one of the washers carelessly, not bothering to measure out the laundry detergent before putting it in. He closed the lid and turned the timer all the way, deciding that would get his clothes the cleanest.

He went to sit over by Raven, but kept some distance so as not to wake her up. He glanced over at her every now and again, studying her delicate frame. He noticed how her hair had fallen in her face, creating quite an adorable illusion to the changeling.

He shook his head at his thoughts. _Heh, Raven being adorable…riiiiight. Heh._

He glanced over at her again. He couldn't help but think it again, despite his conscience's protests. He gazed as her chest slowly rose and fell with her steady breaths, and he was so entranced that he jumped when he heard the drier go off. He turned toward it, his brow furrowed as he stood up.

"Funny, I don't remember putting anything in here…" He opened the door and peered in, instantly recognizing the clothing as Raven's. He chuckled to himself and looked over at the girl, who was still sound asleep.

"Well, she _is_ asleep. I could just fold these for her!" He scooped up all of the freshly cleaned articles and walked over to the open space, letting them fall to the ground. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the chaos, picking up the first cloak. He hummed to himself as he busied himself with the clothing, silently praising himself for the good deed.

Beast Boy blindly reached behind him for the last pieces, when he found something seeming too…small. "Hmmm…" He picked it up and brought it back around front, his eyes instantly widening at the sight.

It was underwear. No, not just underwear; it was a _thong_. A black, lacey _thong_.

He gulped once, twice, three times. His hand began to shake as he simply sat there, not moving. He heard a small groan behind him, then silence.

"Beast Boy, what the HELL are you doing?"

He instantly snapped back to life as he threw the undergarment down and turned toward the fuming empath, his face bright red. "Uh…it's not what it looks like! I was just being the nice friend that I am and taking care of your laundry so you didn't have to wake up, and that just so happened to be with it! It's not my fault!" His hands were flying around wildly as he tried to make his point, iPod long abandoned.

Raven narrowed her eyes narrowed and she pulled up her hood to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks. She wanted to threaten him, but at the moment she was far too embarrassed to say anything. She stood up and swiftly snatched the offending object off of the floor, averting her eyes from Beast Boy the whole time.

She heard a light, slightly sheepish chuckle and turned. Beast Boy was twirling his fingers as he looked on. "So…lace, huh?"

Raven wanted to scream, but kept her calm demeanor and simply turned back around with a deep breath, though she felt slightly shaky. Why hadn't she berated him yet? I mean, he had invaded her privacy and touched her clothes, which was _not_ acceptable if you were Raven. No one touches her things.

"Well, I think they're, ya know, cute."

She froze in placed, not sure if she should trust her ears. She turned yet again; making sure her hood covered her surprised and embarrassed look. "Excuse me?"

Beast Boy began to ring his hands nervously. "Uh, your…ya know. They're cute. I didn't expect you to wear that kinda stuff, ya know?" He shrugged, trying to stay cool despite the painfully red coloring of his face.

Raven bit the inside of her lip as she felt heat rise even more into her face. "Uh, well, thanks. I guess. And don't even touch my things again, or else I'll make you spend the rest of your life thinking you're a centipede."

She turned and hurried out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief as she walked away from the room and to her bedroom. She was still wondering why she didn't give him a worse punishment; she would have had it been anyone else, and she knew that. That didn't mean she wanted to admit it, though.

Once she made it to her room she walked calmly through the door, shaking her head of any thoughts of the green changeling, and picked up her book.

* * *

**How sexy ;)**

**Read and Review! I'm off to watch Craig Ferguson. Goodness, I love that man.**


	7. Alcohol

**My stepdad is throwing one of those pinnacle (sp?) parties, so I need something to do since I must stay home. Therefore, new chapter!**

******This one is...well, I really can't think of anything smart to say. Ah well, enjoy.**  


* * *

Robin walked down the hall and sighed wearily. He had been up all night looking for traces of the new criminal that has been terrorizing the city.

"Goddamn criminals can't just go on vacation for a while…" He continued down the hall, making it to the door to the ops. room. What he saw was something he never expected.

Starfire was currently floating upside down, giggling madly. She instantly turned right-side up at the sight of the boy wonder and flew into him at super speed.

"Robin! How absolutely wondrous of you to join us!" She continued to kiss all over his face.

Robin's eyes were wide with surprise. "Uh, Star? W-what's going on – Whoa!" He instantly flushed and pulled away when he felt Starfire's hands below the belt.

She turned her head to the side, quite far. "What is the matter, Robin? Your pants look quite tight, perhaps I shall continue – "

"Starfire!" He grabbed her hands before they could make contact again and he tried to keep himself under control. After all, he was only a teenaged boy. Robin couldn't help but feel extremely confused, until he felt her breath on his face when she giggled yet again.

His eyebrows rose. "A-are you _drunk_?"

Starfire began to run her hands up and down his chest, making him breathe heavily and start to feel aroused, despite the circumstances. He mentally berated himself for feeling like this at such a time.

She leaned closer to him. "I am not completely sure of this meaning, but Cyborg had told me that he could buy a certain liquidated substance at the age of 21 – which he is now, were you aware of that Robin? – and offered it to me! It was quite a _wondrous_ drink and has made me quite jubilant!"

Robin then noticed a sheepish Cyborg in the living room, waving at him. He glared at the cybernetic teen, then turned back to his obviously drunk girlfriend. "Uh, Star? How about we go to your bedroom to take a little nap…"

Starfire jumped him, her eyes alight. "Ooh! The bedroom!" She giggled. "What shall we do in my sleeping courters, Robin? Cyborg, what do you believe we wi – Ah!"

Robin had pulled the alien out of the room and down the hall toward her bedroom. She was still giggling madly and Robin had to resist going back into the living room and murdering Cyborg.

He opened the door of her room and dragged her in, plopping her gently on the bed. She bounced slightly and grinned at him.

"Oh Robin, my bed is quite comfortable! Please, come join me." Before Robin could protest she had already pulled him onto the bed, and consequently, on top of her.

Robin's face burned furiously at this and he could feel himself get excited yet again when her hands decided to explore. He gulped and shook his head, trying to get rid of the not-so-innocent thoughts in his head. He groaned when he felt his pants getting slightly tighter and quickly pulled away from the girl, lying next to her.

He turned toward her and sighed. "Star? You really need some sleep. Just…take a nap." He noticed her eyes were quite bloodshot and she stared at him drowsily.

She moved closer to him. "But Robin, why would I sleep when you are quite 'turned on', as Beast Boy had once told me when you are around me."

Robin stiffened at this and thought up plans to kill both the changeling and the cybernetic teen. He yelped at the feeling of Starfire's hands touching around the area. "S-star, you really n-need to s-stop." He grabbed her hands with his own shaking ones and breathed deeply, definitely noticed his tight pants now.

Starfire was still smiling at him. "If you would appreciate that, Robin. But you do appear to look quite cute at the moment." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly, giggling against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she nestled up to him, then went limp.

Robin looked down at the Tamaranean princess and noticed she was asleep. He sighed in relief.

"Note to self: _never_ give a Tamaranean alcohol…"

* * *

**I have noticed that you all seemed to LOVE when Robin is uncomfortable, and I must admit that I agree ;)**

**Read and Review my lovelies!**


	8. Traffic Light

**So here is the next installment! Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Drabbles are fun.**

* * *

"Robin!"

Robin started from his breakfast, surprised. The call had come from the hallway and soon the door was opening to the ops. room. He glanced at the person who had called him, and instantly saw Starfire.

He smiled and turned more toward her. "What's up, Star?"

She looked at him curiously. "I have come with an observation."

Robin nodded toward her, beckoning for her to continue.

She nodded back and cleared her throat as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I have noticed this when we were in Cyborg's 'baby' as we were going to the restaurant of pizza. Robin…your outfit greatly resembles the lights of traffic!" She beamed obviously proud of her observation.

Robin stared at her, not sure how to respond. He would expect such things out of Cyborg or Beast Boy – maybe even Raven, if she was in a good mood – but Starfire? Not in a million years. He came to the conclusion that she wasn't making fun of him, but merely stating an innocent observation. "Uhh…I guess?"

Starfire looked at him with a smile. "Is there a reason that you have chosen such a choice, Robin? Is it for the stopping of villains? Shall the red be to signal for them to stop and the green to tell us – the Titans – to go after said villain? What wit!" She grinned.

Robin continued to stare at her. "Uh thanks, but no. It's actually kinda…personal."

She made an "o" and tilted her head upward slightly. "Perhaps the Batman was the one to come up with it, then? I would be inclined to believe that you have gained such skills from your previous mentor, correct?"

Robin was now beginning to become uncomfortable, quickly. Conversations involving Batman were not exactly good ones. "Not really. It's more to do with before Batman. That's all I can say." He turned back to his meal, still immensely surprised at Starfire's little observation.

Starfire was about to speak when the door to the ops. room opened once again. Beast Boy and Cyborg walked through.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What ya'll doing?"

Starfire smiled at the boys and floated slightly in the air as she went closer to them. "Robin and I were conversing about his choice of clothing. I had noticed that he greatly resembles a light for traffic."

Beast Boy and Cyborg glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter. "Oh-oh god, Star! That's good stuff right there. Freaking _classic_." Beast Boy was holding his stomach as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Starfire stared on, perplexed. "I do not see why you two find this so humorous."

They just shook their heads and continued laughing as Starfire kept her gaze them, her brow furrowed.

Robin groaned and moved his plate aside. What a way to start out the day.

"You know, she has a point."

Robin looked up to see Raven hovering over him, her face stoic.

"Oh, not you too!"

* * *

**Poor Robin, I just can't leave him alone. But seriously, most of you have agreed with me on the whole "making Robin uncomfortable" thing. It's really just the greatest past time.**


	9. Gangsta

**Here is the next installment. This one is suuuuuper short, but it's all good. **

**I gotta say, i have always wanted to see Starfire become 'gangsta'. It's just hilarious to think about. HAHA, Robin would be her hoe. Niice.**

**Anyway, this one is just a little fun chapter I totally just came up with out of the blue while neglecting my homework. The next chapter is a request of "that's what she said". It should be humorous...hopefully :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting around the flat screen in the ops. room playing each other in their favorite racing game. Robin was in the lead by 5 points, but the others were close to catching up…well, Cyborg was. All were so focused on the current game that no one noticed when a certain alien walked through the doors.

"Yo!"

The boys didn't turn.

"Hey Star."

"Whaddup girl?"

"Sup."

Then, everyone froze. Robin turned around and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, an odd look on his face. "Uh, Star? Wha –" The moment he turned, he was frozen in shock.

There was Starfire, dressed in some booty shorts and a midriff tank, her hair in tiny braids. She stood with her hand crossed in front of her and she buffed out her chest. She was actually quite intimidating.

"I am 'turning my swag on'. It is what my home boy Soulja Boy had informed me of." She bobbed her head once, her arms still crossed.

The boys continued to stare.

Starfire flew over and plopped down on Robin's lap, her braids brushing against his cheek. His eyes turned to her as he continued to stare, not able to come up with any plausible words.

"Please, what are my home canines doing?" She turned her inquiring eyes on them. They did not respond. She turned to look at Robin. "How is my boo?" She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She giggled and stood up again. "It seems that 'you all be trippin' yo'." She made two peace signs and turned them sideways, toward each other.

There was still no reply.

Starfire shrugged and made her way back to the doors. "I must go feed my fellow biatch Silkie. I shall 'catch you later'!" She waved and flew out the door and toward her room to feed her pet silkworm.

Cyborg turned to Robin. "She's your girlfriend…"

* * *

**Werd.**

**Read and Review!**


	10. The Naked Man

** Sorry for the long update! Even though it's really not that long...I guess I'm more sorry for the long update on "All That is Love". I'm about 1/4 of the way through writing that chapter and I know where I'm going with it, I just pretty much need to type it out.**

**We got a new kitty! She's a Ragdoll with pretty blue eyes. She's currently sleeping in the crook of me knee right now.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the hallway from the ops. room with determination. He had just gotten done watching one of his favorite "mature" shows, _How I Met Your Mother_. Mature meaning not _Clash of the Planets_.

As he walked down the hall toward his dangerous destination it would strike one odd that he did not have a tinge of fear within his entire being. His pace quickened slightly as he came closer to where he was meant to be, and finally stood in front of it.

The door was just like any other door at the tower, but with one major difference.

This one had Raven's name on it.

Beast Boy began to lose his courage but then put on a brave face, trying to remind himself of any perks that could come with his little plan. You see, Beast Boy here decided to take a leaf out of Barney Stinson's book.

In other words, he's most likely screwed.

He gulped once then entered the code to Raven's room, which he had stolen from the Titan mainframe. He quickly slipped inside and closed the door tight, his eyes closed and teeth gritted. He pushed himself against the nearest wall and slowly opened his eyes to reveal no one.

He sighed and walked around slowly. He remembered what happened last time he went snooping around so he knew better not to touch anything in Raven's room.

He went over to the bed and sat on the edge, his eyes set in determination once again as he stood up straight and his hands balled into fists at his side.

It was time.

* * *

Raven floated down the hall, looking forward to a peaceful nap. Her room was the one place where she could actually get solitude in the home; living with four other people did not give you much time to yourself.

Once close to her door she stopped, sensing a presence. The aura felt like that of Beast Boy, so she shook it off and just took it that he was near. His room was not too far, anyway. She swiftly punched the code in and the door slid open.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that was bestowed upon her.

Beast Boy stood there in the Captain Morgan stance, completely naked.

Raven yelped and covered her eyes. She took deep breaths to calm herself and then turned around, away from Beast Boy so she could uncover her eyes.

"Beast Boy? I am going to give you to the count of _two_ to put your damn clothes back on and leave my room. If you make it I will think of keeping you alive, but don't be surprised if you find me choking you in your sleep. We will never speak of this again. One.."

She heard the door slam shut.

Raven turned back around – now alone – and moved to her bed to lie down. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the images that currently plagued her mind.

* * *

Beast Boy ran out of the room in the form of a cheetah, not even bothering to put on some clothes. He turned back to human when he reached his room and brought a hand up to cover his private areas as he punched his code in. He flew inside and shut the door. He pressed his back hard against the door and his breathing was heavier than normal.

Then he smiled.

"It was worth a try."

* * *

**Yeah...if you don't know the show, let me give you a brief overview:**

**So Robin's little guy friend decides to go naked in her apartment. She has sex with him just because, well, he was naked and she wanted some. When Barney learns of this, he proposes to have him and Ted try the "naked man" and to see if they can get whatever woman they do it to to sleep with them.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	11. Sunrise Conversations

**All right, so this one is a Robin/Raven friendship piece. I always saw them as being the whole sister/brother type close; like, the kind that can share stuff with each other because they know the other will understand. Long lost siblings, haha. **

**So in this one they're pretty much talking about their relationships with Starfire and Beast Boy. It's a sweet little piece that I've been wanting to do, so I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Next chapter I promise I'll start up on the requests/suggestions I've been getting in the reviews.**

* * *

Robin and Raven stood at the edge of the Titans Tower's roof, looking out at the sunrise.

Raven spoke without turning her head. "So how are things with Starfire?"

Robin smiled slightly. "Really good. I'm happy I finally plucked up the courage to kiss her."

Raven let a small smile form on her face, barely noticeable. "We're all happy you worked up the courage. Both of your auras were getting annoying whenever the two of you were around each other. "

Robin chuckled. "Sorry about that. It was just…confusing, you know? I wanted it, but I knew I shouldn't. Well, at least that's what I thought then. But I still get worried whenever we're in battle, and whenever she goes out by herself. Who knows what could happen; someone could use her to get to me. That makes sense, right?"

Raven glanced at him. "Robin, you have to learn to trust her judgment. I understand your worry, but you need to understand that she can take care of herself."

Robin nodded, letting out a sigh. "I know, I know. I'm trying, I really am." A smile then formed on his face. "Plus, the perks are pretty nice."

Raven rolled her eyes, but the ghost of a smile appeared again. "I'd rather not know, thanks."

Robin laughing. "Fine, fine. Let me just say that she-"

"No."

Robin laughed again. "Uncomfortable, Raven? My bad." He didn't sound regretful, though, and the small smirk adorning his lips confirmed this. "So enough about us, how about you and Beast Boy?"

Raven blushed and a frown appeared. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Robin grinned. "Then why are you blushing?"

Raven didn't respond.

Robin laughed again and glanced in her direction. "You may be able to hide it from the others, but not me. I'm trained to notice everything, remember?"

Raven rose an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you notice Starfire's feelings toward you?"

Robin opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it again. After a pause, he opened his mouth again. "I always…knew. I just didn't want to believe it. This stuff can get complicated, and it always seems to bring on some sort of pain. Whether it ends up physical or emotional, I don't know. That's what scares me. I can't predict the stuff that will happen. But, I'm learning, and I'm happy I decided to take the chance." He then grinned. "But we're not talking about this; we're talking about you and Beast Boy."

Raven sighed. "Fine. I'll talk. But this conversation does not leave the two of us, understand?"

Robin nodded. "Of course."

Raven puckered her lips, deciding when to begin. "I really don't know why I began to have these…_feelings_, for lack of better words, for _him._" She sighed in frustration. "I mean him out of all people? That doesn't make sense. He's annoying, loud, immature; I could go on." She sighed again. "But…I don't know. I've had to keep my emotions in for so long I just don't know how to deal with them." She glanced at him. "At first, I thought I was beginning to feel something for _you_." She snorted at the same time as Robin.

"Starfire would've killed you."

She smiled. "Oh, I know. I soon learned, though, it was just because you found me after the end of the world. All the emotion just came so suddenly, I couldn't tell the…romantic emotions to the gratuitous ones. I soon learned that was all it was, though."

Robin nodded.

She continued. "But now that I know how to decipher these emotions more, you can imagine the surprise that came from me realizing my feelings for…well, you know." She waved her hand for emphasis.

Robin spoke up. "I must admit, when I realized it between you two _I_ was surprised. But I mean you two do fight like a married couple." He laughed at Raven's expression. "Well, you do. But I think you guys would make a nice couple. You balance each other out."

Raven paused, and then nodded. "Maybe. I don't know."

Robin turned back toward the sunrise and smiled. "You should tell him. I promise you it will be the best choice you would've ever made. Trust me, I know."

Raven turned to the sunrise also, contemplating. "I guess. It's just…I'm not too good with emotions, despite being about to control them now."

Robin shrugged. "Neither am I. But I learned to become better. That's what happens when you're in a relationship. You learn."

There was comfortable silence.

Robin cleared his throat and then turned to leave. "Well Starfire should be up by now, so I'm going to head down. You coming?"

"In a bit."

Robin nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Raven smiled. Maybe it was time to take the plunge.

* * *

**Hope it turned out all right. I am definitely watching "The Dark Knight" right now. Is it sad that I know the Joker's lines word for word? Don't answer that.**

**Read and Review!**


	12. What She Said

**Read and review!**

**Yeah, so I just got back from spring break so I apologize for the lack of updates! But I am back now (and awesomely tan) so here is this one. This is a request for a "That's what she said" type thing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Starfire was walking down the hall to the ops. room, in hope of finding her boyfriend. She walked through the doors unnoticed as she found the boys talking on the couch.

Robin watched in awe as Cyborg chowed down a foot-long hotdog. "That is one huge hotdog, Cy."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, anticipation and joy was about at such a wonderful opportunity. "That's what she said." He snickered.

Robin and Cyborg stared at him, bemused.

"Please, who is this 'she' and what did she say?"

The boys' eyes bulged at the voice of the sweet alien princess. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked over at Robin.

"What?" He threw his arms out.

Beast Boy spoke up. "Dude, she's your girlfriend. You gotta explain it to her. It's like, the rule."

Robin glared at the green boy. "And you're the one that brought this on in the first place! You're going to explain it to her."

Cyborg cleared his throat and both boys turned to him. "As much as I agree with you, it would be best if you did it, Rob. I mean, can you imagine _Beast Boy_ explaining it to her?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah!" Beast Boy smiled until it hit him. "That's so not cool Cy."

Robin imagined what it would be like. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty. He sighed. "Fine."

Robin walked over to Starfire, whom was waiting patiently to have the phrase explained. She smiled at him with her hands behind her back.

Robin cleared his throat a couple times, trying to think of a way to explain it. "Well, you see…the hotdog is like, well." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you – do you notice that a hotdog kind of resembles something?"

Starfire tilted her head. "I do not see what that shall have to do with my question. Please answer it, Robin."

Robin stared at her. He groaned inwardly and tried again. "Right. Uhm, well, you see –"

"It's like a penis, duh! Dude, you seriously have social issues." Robin turned and glared at the changeling.

Starfire smiled in understanding. "Ah, I do see the resemblance between a hotdog and the male reproductive organ. I wonder if it would taste the same…" She put a finger to her lip.

Robin was close to hyperventilating.

Of course Beast Boy wasn't done explaining, though. "Yeah, and by 'that's what she said' it means, like, that when Robin was all 'that's a long hotdog' it's like saying that –"

Robin ran over and covered Beast Boy's mouth. He pushed him aside and began fast walking to the door. "You don't need to know Starfire. I'm going to unload…"

The door shut behind him.

"That is what she said."

The boys looked over at Starfire.

Beast Boy scratched her head. "Did she just –"

"Don't question it BB."

* * *

**Yeah, so not the best but whatever. Hah. Anyway, there is the next installment!**

**Oh, and I have some fun news: so I have discovered how much fun it is to write one-shots for people (after writing one for a contest winner) so I have a proposition. The first 5 people to add in their review a one-shot they would like me to make (really you just need to tell me what character and/or pairing one-shot you want, unless you want to specify it. You can either let me write one about the character(s) about anything I want, or you give give me the genre you would prefer it to be)**

**This will probably make all that jumble easier to understand:**

**Character(s):**

**OR**

**Pairing:**

**Genre (if specific one you want):**

**So yeah.**


	13. Forever Young: The Aftermath

**All right, so Star of Airdrie gave me the delicious idea of drunk dialing. Therefor, expect some major OOCness on Robin's part considering he is, well, drunk as hell.**

_**-Ahem-**_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Slade was at his desk in his organized study at 2 o'clock in the morning, going over his most recent assassination. He read the transcripts of the killing from a news report point-of-view, and then checked over the sum he was owed for the deed. He looked into the balance. They had jipped him $1,000. Bad move on their part.

"Slade, a call is coming in for you."

Slade glanced at the door, seeing Wintergreen - one of his oldest friends - within the shadows cast out in the hall. "Thank you Wintergreen. Have it transferred to my office."

Wintergreen nodded and went to complete his task.

The phone beeped and Slade picked up, wondering who could bother him at this hour. "Hello?"

"_Heyyyy, Slade. What's crack-a-lackin'?"_

Slade stared at the phone and blinked, refusing to believe that the voice on the other end was who he thought it was. He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I really need to get some more sleep…" He brought the phone back up to his ear, somehow expecting a different voice to come out. "May I ask who is speaking?"

"_What? You know me Slade! Robin, duh. I know you do. Because you would always stalk me. Creep…Oh! And you know what?"_

There was a pause.

Slade figured at that moment that Robin wanted him to reply. He sighed and brought one hand to his temple. "What, Robin?"

He heard a muffled laugh.

"_Did you know I have a girlfriend now? It's pretty cool. I'm cooler than you."_

Another laugh.

Slade was getting annoyed now. Obviously the boy was drunk, and if he knew about this conversation when he rose out of his stupor he would most likely crawl in a hole for no one to ever find. He let a breath out through his nose. "Robin, go to bed. You've obviously been drinking – which is really quite unethical on your part, _hero_ – and you need to sleep it off. Good bye." Slade was about to hang up when he heard his name being called again. He growled and put the phone to his ear again. "What, Robin? What?"

"_I just want to let you know…well you know how we have some of the same attributes in our personalities? Well, besides you being a psychopath…"_

Slade let that one roll off, focusing on getting the boy off the phone. He was busy with his files while also trying to avoid a very angry ex-wife. This was the last thing he needed.

"_Anyway, I just wanna let you know that if you ever, and I mean EVER, try and hit on m'girl, you're dead. Really dead. She's mine, so just stop Slade. I know the way you look at her…"_

Slade rubbed a hand over his face. "The Tamaranean?" Well, she was attractive. Yet quite young. He figured he would humor the boy. "All right Robin, you win. You can have the girl."

"_Hah! I always win against you, Slade."_

"Oh my god…"

All of the sudden he heard some rustling and then the sound of a door opening through the phone.

"_Robin! Oh X'hal, please tell me that you did not call anyone…"_

Slade had suddenly become intrigued.

"_Uh, noooo. I haven't. Especially not Slade. I would never call Ssslaade."_

He drew out the villains name and then chuckled. My god was the boy inebriated.

There was a pause on the phone, and then the sound of it being picked up.

"…_hello?"_

It was the Tamaranean, Starfire. He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

A pause had settled over again. He heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like pounding.

"_Oh X'hal…please, who is this?"_

Oh this would be fun. "Who do you think it is, my dear?"

"_Oh please do not be…Slade?"_

He smirked. "Perhaps. I would advise you to keep your leader away from the phone when in such a state." He heard a groan on the other side and then silence. Next was the dial tone.

Slade sighed and called Wintergreen in.

"Yes?"

He turned to the man and gave him a bemused look. "We have to change the number to this place. Now."

* * *

**My god, can you imagine what would happen if Robin really did do that? He'd probably jump off a cliff in the morning.**

**Read and Review.**


	14. Free Porn

**Yeah, so I definitely just came up with this out of the blue. Like seriously, I just pulled up a document randomly and typed this in.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the couch, his reddened eyes wide. If one were to look at him, they would think he was catatonic.

Cyborg entered the room, seeing Beast Boy. He turned concerned when he noticed he was just sitting there _without the tv on_. Now that's not something you see every day.

Cyborg sat next to the changeling, his brow furrowed. "Yo B, you all right?"

All that came out were gurgling noises.

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow, baffled. He poked the boy in the side a couple times. No response.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. "BB, I'm throwin' out all your nasty tofu crap!"

Still not reply.

Cyborg stroked his chin, feeling helpless.

Just then, Robin and Starfire walked through the door.

Cyborg gazed upon them and practically flew over. "Guys, something's wrong with B. Ya'll know what it is?"

Robin and Starfire glanced at each other, blushing and fidgeting.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you two had something to do with this…"

They stood there, looking sheepish.

Cyborg crossed his arms. "You better tell me what's up here. The grass stain hasn't moved an inch!" He threw his hands up emphatically.

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, you see…" He rubbed the back of his neck, his face reddening even more. "Beast Boy apparently needed me to give him the password to the office computer – even though I would never give it to him – and he kinda…picked a bad time to barge in."

Starfire bit her lip. "Agreed."

Realization hit Cyborg. "So ya'll were messin' around. What, were you half naked or somethin'?"

The two looked at each other and then at the ground, refusing to look at Cyborg.

He grinned. "Ha! You so were. I still don't see why BB would take it _this_ hard…"

Robin cleared his throat once again. "Ahh, you see, that's not completely it. I mean, you know, we were kinda half naked…uhm…"

Starfire took the liberty of picking up where Robin left off since he seemed to be changing many different shades. "We were…more than the half naked." She gave a small sheepish laugh.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Were you two…"

They both looked down at the ground.

The room was silent. Beast Boy was still in the same position as before. Robin and Starfire refused to look anywhere besides the floor. Cyborg stared blankly at the two.

Hysterical laughter sounded. Cyborg's human eye began to swell up with tears. "Hah! BB got some free porn!"

* * *

**If you didn't quite understand, Beast Boy walked in on them having sex. Yep. Poor guy.**

**Hahaha, right.**

**Anyway, read and review.**


	15. Eloquence

**All right, so here's the next installment. It's reeeeaaaally short, but that's how it's supposed to be. Just like the others, haha. Y'know, how their drabbles and all. **

**Anyway, this one's a BB/Rae. I know a lot of people have been asking me for one, so here it is!**

**Oh, and I was thinking about sticking at least one serious and/or dramatic one-shot in here; give me your thoughts! Should I keep them all light, or maybe just ONE serious one?**

**Help me choose, por favor. **

**Heh, spanglish. I'm going to start typing spanglish all the time now so nobody knows what I'm saying. Unless you know espanol. **

* * *

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading her latest book. She was currently on _1984_. She was in a blissful state when the door swished open, big steps coming her way. She soon saw Beast Boy, whom stepped in front of her.

The boy cleared his throat "Good afternoon Raven. I trust that your book is pleasurable?"

Raven stared at the boy, completely taken aback. Hell must have frozen over. "Uh…yeah."

Beast Boy nodded with a small smile on his face. "I was participating in a game of basketball with Cyborg, when he was becoming too rambunctious for me to handle."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You know what that word means?"

"Of course Raven. Who would not?"

Raven could see a tinge of sweat on his brow. Her curiosity finally got the better of her. "All right Beast Boy, what's going on?"

Beast Boy began to speak once again. "Well, that is something I must keep to myself. I feel that I am…" Beast Boy's brow furrowed as he took a small thesaurus out of his pocket. He flipped through the pages quickly. "Uh…enigmatic! Enigmatic to learn more." He cleared his throat.

Raven stood up, tucking her bookmark in place. "All right, now I really need to know."

Beast Boy began to fidget, his eyes going anywhere besides Raven. He mumbled something.

Raven's brow furrowed. "Uh, could you repeat that?"

He bit his lip. "I – I just wanted to impress you…"

Raven was surprised. Why would he want to do that? "Would you care to explain why?"

The changeling ran a hand through his forest green hair. "I dunno; it's just, I thought that maybe…" The boy blushed.

Raven waited for him to continue, but then realization hit her. She took a deep breath and walked over to Beast Boy, giving him a light hug. "That's sweet of you Beast Boy."

She turned and walked away before he could respond.

* * *

**Es muy bien o no?**

**See? Spanglish.**

**Oh, and what Raven realizes is that Beast Boy has a tiny crush on her, so he's trying to impress her.**

**Lee y review!**

**Hah, spanglish...**


	16. Tabloids

**Hehe. **

**:)**

* * *

Robin stormed into the ops. room, fuming, with a newspaper clutched in his hand. "What the hell is this!"

Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

Starfire stood carefully and approached him, a hand making its way to his shoulder. "What is it, Robin?"

Robin stood there fuming for a minute. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed, trying to calm himself. His eyes opened from behind his mask as he kept himself in check. He handed the paper over to Starfire.

Starfire took it hesitantly, afraid to see what she would find. She looked down onto the newspaper and began to read the article that Robin was so upset by. "Teen Titans or Teen Moms? At the last battle scene, while Starfire was flying a small bump was spotted. A baby bump, perhaps? Robin, the teen girl's boyfriend, seemed ecstatic after the fight, most likely from the news…" She cut herself off.

Robin turned a dark shade of red in anger, his fists clenched. It did not help to hear it again. "I was happy at the end of the fight? Well no shit! We just kicked that crook's ass!"

Starfire's brow furrowed as she self consciously checked her figure. "Are they saying that I am the 'fat'?" She bit her lip, still checking her appearance.

Robin shook his head and walked over to her. "Not at all, Star. They just try and find the smallest things, like if your shirt was bunched up or something, to come up with ridiculous stories like _this_." He pointed to the offending paper.

Starfire glanced at him, and then glanced down.

Robin raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. He looked around and noticed all the Titans had left. Huh. He turned back to Starfire. "Something wrong?"

She rubbed her arm and looked up at him. "What if…what if the rumors are true?"

Robin turned catatonic, his face paling. He just stared at her, his eyes as wide as could be behind his mask, as his brain seemed to refuse to function. A few minutes later his mouth began to open and close as he tried to form words. "W-what do you mean 'if they're true?' They can't be true, Star! We can't be parents!" The boy began to pace, his head in his hands. "Oh my god, this can't be happening. What the hell are we supposed to do? We can't raise a child in this kind of environment!" He threw his arms up emphatically, sweat starting to form.

A small smile could be seen forming on the Tamaranean's face. Her small smile turned to a full out smile as small giggles escaped her.

Robin turned to the girl, his eyes wild. "What are you _laughing_ about Star! Our whole life is going to change!"

Starfire bit her lips to attempt to control her giggles. "R-robin – hehe – I believe I just pulled the prank!" She burst into giggles yet again.

Robin stood there, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You – you mean…you're not pregnant?"

She shook her head.

He smiled in relief "Thank god!" Then realization hit him. He glared at the girl as he crossed his arms. "That's so not cool, Starfire. You scared me half to death! I mean, I can see Beast Boy doing this, but you? You would never. Or so I thought…"

Starfire smiled and made her way over to her boyfriend. She patted his head gingerly. "I believe, as a human would say, 'there is the first time for everything'."

Robin gawked at her as she left the room, humming.

* * *

**Haha, oh how you have to love Starfire. And a frantic Robin.**

**No matter how much I try to be nice to the guy, somehow it turns into...this. Huh.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	17. Judgemental

**Okay, so this one is pretty serious; not a funny piece. I also know that this one has been done like, a kajillion times, but it _is_ something that could potentially happen to Starfire. I believe something went on about this in the comics, when Starfire was going to marry Dick.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Starfire sat curled up on her bed, tears cascading down her face. She sniffled a couple times, her eyes red and her nose puffy. She had just been out at the park with Silkie, enjoying the beautiful weather. It was then that she heard talking, and her name.

Fresh tears welled up when she thought about the occurrence once again.

There was a knock at her door. "Star? You in there? I have a feeling I'm hearing crying…"

She ignored his voice and hid her face in her knees, her arms hugging her knees. Her body was shaking from the shaky breaths and occasional sobs. A few seconds later she felt warm arms encase her.

"Hey, what's wrong Star?"

She glanced up, seeing Robin looking down on her. Due to their close proximity she could vaguely see his eyes through the mask, and she could see the concern. She hid her face in her knees once again.

Robin sat there, rubbing her back. He looked down at her shaking form, concerned for what had solicited this.

"Do I belong here?"

Her voice had startled him and her question even more so. His brow furrowed as he coaxed her out of hiding and had her face him. "What do you mean?"

She sniffled and looked at him through her wet eyelashes. "Do I belong here? On your planet?"

The boy wonder stared at her in shock and brought his face closer to hers. "Why would you ever think you wouldn't?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "I do not wish to tell you because you will become angry."

Robin studied her. "Just tell me, Star. I want to know what brought this on, especially if your crying this much."

She took a shaky breath and looked out straight in front of her, not wanting to face him when she spoke. "When I was at the park with Silkie…I heard voices. Voice that were speaking of me. A voice of a girl said that I did not belong here and that I should leave so the people of this planet do not have to 'live with me' any longer. Another voice spoke of how I looked strange, and that no man would look at me and would only be interested because I am the 'easy'. They did the calling of me the 'slut'. That my choice of clothing was the 'slutty' and that I do the sleeping around, which is why I am allowed to stay on Earth.

One girl also spoke of the time Val-Yor called me a troq – which they knew from our Jump City news – and said that I should change my name to that. They called me the 'freak'. Do I not belong here Robin?" Her eyes were wild as she finished.

Robin had a look of surprise – at how anyone could speak of her like that – and anger and sadness combined. "Star, don't listen to those people. They don't know what they're talking about; of course you belong here. You are the one that brought us all together, Starfire. You are the reason we all met. Most likely, those girls were jealous of you. You're absolutely gorgeous, smart, and strong, and they feel like they need to degrade you to seem better. Starfire, you are one of the most wonderful people in the world. If anything, you belong here more than they do."

Robin took her hands off from around her legs and held them tightly. "And honestly Star, I can't think of a life without you."

For the first time that day, Starfire smiled.

* * *

**Poor Starfire. I think I must get back to writing about Robin's demise in many comical senses. **

**Read and review, por favor.**


	18. Mother's Day

**All right, so here's a Mother's Day special. I'm super duper sorry for not updating this sooner. But anyway, this one's pretty somber; I promise to get back to humor with the next one!**

**Oh, and I decided when I will finally complete this story; once I reach 100! I think that will be fun.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Children were out buying their mothers gifts, as well as the husbands buying flowers. Mother's day is supposed to be a time of joy.

Though not for the Titans.

Not one of the Titans has a mother to celebrate; the tower had an aura of misery.

Robin was in his room without his mask, staring at a poster for "The Flying Graysons". He was holed up in his room because he wasn't supposed to show weakness. He was the boy wonder and the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Robin?"

Robin's head turned toward the door as he watched his girlfriend walk in, as somber as the rest. He quickly turned away and wiped away his tears. "Oh, hey Star."

She frowned and went over to Robin's bed, lying down next to him. She kissed his forehead and put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Robin looked down at the girl, studying her. "Thanks Star, but what about you? Are you all right?"

She gave a bemused smile and shrugged. "I am indifferent. My parents were never close to their children; they saw us more as tools. Though my mother did care for us much more that our father, I still felt like I did not know her. My parents were strangers, which must have been why my father felt no remorse when he offered me for the peace of my planet. The one part that still makes me feel the sickness is seeing my mother be killed; to see her be impaled."

Robin wrapped his arms around her and brought her up so he could nuzzle her neck. "At least we have each other."

She nodded and cuddled into him.

* * *

Cyborg was lifting weights, very close to going beyond his limits. "Ughhh come on Cyborg, you can do this. God damnit you can do this!" He lifted with his arms shaking from the pressure.

He flipped off the machine and stomped away from it. "Shit!" He punched the wall, plaster spewing all around. He looked at himself and glared. This was the last day he wanted to come.

A crystal tear made it down his face. "I miss you."

* * *

Raven was meditating on her bed, her eyes shut tightly. She tried to block out everything; to block out the pain that she thought she should not feel.

The sorceress had just found out her mother was dead before Trigon had complete control of the universe, which made her new to the feeling. She never talked to her mother on Mother's Day before, but at least she knew she had the option. She would never have that option again.

She tried to focus on her meditation, afraid that anger would overcome her. Anger at her father – she despised calling him that – was the reason for her death. She was so focused on her meditation that she didn't notice the door open and someone walking in.

"H-hey, Raven?"

She jumped slightly and opened one eye. She was met with the sight of Beast Boy. "What?"

He bit his lower lip and looked to the floor. "I was just wondering…I mean, Robin and Starfire and busy comforting each other and Cyborg is really angry and…I just wondered if I could have someone to talk to. But I know you're probably pretty sad too, so I'll understand if you say no."

She looked at him, startled that he would come to her. She lowered herself to the bed and studied him. "Uh, sure. Come sit down."

It was as though her invitation was his breaking point, for tears began cascading down his face in a steady flow. He hiccupped a few times, looking at the ground and trying to have some control.

Raven hesitantly moved to the side of the bed so she could sit next to him, and awkwardly patted his back. "Uh…so what did you want to talk about?"

He turned toward her suddenly, his eyes red and swollen. "I know you don't have a mom anymore either, and I just…I don't know. Maybe we could help each other or something. I mean –" He cut himself off, his tears forbidding him to talk any longer. Instead he threw himself at the girl and wrapped his arms around her, his face in the crook of her neck.

At first she was frozen in shock, but for some reason she had no desire to throw him off. She slowly put her arms around the boy and finally felt her own tears fall.

* * *

**So yeah, that's that. I hope it was all right and you all enjoyed it! Love you all!**

**Read and Review, por favor.**


	19. Family

**All right, so here's the next installment. Nice and light; it made me happy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Go fish!"

Starfire giggled as Beast Boy jumped up in his seat and pointed at Cyborg in triumph.

Cyborg grumbled. "Damn changeling…"

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "What was that?

"Nothing!" Cyborg cleared his throat and turned to Robin. "Got any 3's?"

Robin groaned and passed over a three.

He turned to Starfire "Have any king's, Star?"

The girl searched her cards thoroughly. "I do not. Please, go fish Cyborg!"

Robin smiled in spite of himself. "All right Raven, your turn."

The girl's face was bemused, since she was dragged into playing this game. Even though she wouldn't admit it, it really wasn't all that bad. "Have any 6's Beast Boy?"

The changeling's face fell as he slapped down two sixes in front of the girl. "So unfair, dude!"

Raven smirked. She turned to Starfire. "Any 2's?"

Starfire's face deflated as she handed over a two, but one could tell she really wasn't all that upset; the important thing was having fun with her friends.

Beast Boy pulled at his hair. "Since when are you the freakin' master at 'go fish', Raven?"

She just shook her head.

Cyborg laughed and pushed the green titan. "C'mon B, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Beast Boy glared at him, while Starfire giggled quietly.

Robin looked around at his friends, a serene smile on his face. "You know Titans, I'm glad we're a family."

* * *

**:)**

**Read and Review!**


	20. Fan Mail

**Another chapter! Yay! And this one actually has humor again. And Robin gutting...I mean, uh, Robin LOVING. Yeah, that's what I said. Loving.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin was going through his fan mail. He hated doing it, considering the pile practically filled up his room.

He sighed and opened the next letter, which smelled like it ODed on perfume. "Ugh." He pulled out the rose colored paper and opened it up.

A picture fell out.

He rolled his eyes as he watched it fall face down, not even bothering to pick it up. He read over the letter.

_Dear Robin,_

_Okay, so I'm definitely your biggest fan. I watch the news every time you're on it, and whenever I know there's a villain out I totally hide in the crowd so I can watch you._

_Okay, so that sounded stalker-ish, but whatev. Anyway, I totally think we should hook up sometime. I've enclosed my number and a picture. I hope you like it ;)_

_XOXO,_

_Amber_

Robin scoffed and threw the letter on the ground. "Not "stalker-ish"? Right. Because normal people follow me around during missions." He rolled his eyes and went to the next letter, forgetting about the picture on the floor.

"Robin!"

Robin turned as he saw Starfire open his door, a smile on her face. He gave her a smile as he cast the letter he was beginning to open aside. "Hey Star, what's up?"

She walked farther into the room and went to sit down next to him. "I wished to know what you were the 'up to', but I see you are going through your mail from the fans."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah. Sometimes the so-called fans write pretty crazy things."

She giggled and nodded. "This is true." She turned slightly and caught sight of a picture on the ground. Curious overcame her and she picked it up. The look on her face was not a pretty one.

Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering what the picture was of. He forgot it was there, and he was pretty scared of what it contained.

Starfire was visibly seething. "Robin? Why do you have a picture of a half naked female on your floor?"

Robin's eyes widened. Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have left that picture there. You never know who would find it. _Shit_. "Star, I didn't even know what the picture was of! I totally just let that picture drop and didn't even glance at it. I swear."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him and looked at the back. "And that is why there is a phone number on the back? Hm?"

What luck he had. "No Star, I swear. It's just some crazy fan – "

"Well I believe I shall call this 'crazy fan' of yours. Perhaps we may have a discussion of what it means to do the backing off, yes?"

"Wait Star! It's just some stupid fan girl, don't even bother calling her. Seriously, just leave it be. Throw the picture away."

She raised an eyebrow. "So you do not wish for me to speak to this girl? Why is this? You have nothing to hide, Robin."

He knew that the call would be a big mistake, but he didn't want Starfire thinking he was cheating. I mean, she did just find a picture of a half-naked girl on his floor. With a phone number. "…Fine."

She nodded and grabbed his phone from the table beside his bed and dialed the number. Starfire waited, then spoke up. "Hello, is this Amber?" A pause. Starfire smiled. "Oh, good! Hello, I am Starfire. I just wished to give you the lesson over the phone, because I believe your parental figures had not raised you correctly."

Robin gulped as he watched Starfire's eyes turn a threatening green.

The girl growled. "When one knows that a certain boy – let us use Robin, _my_ boyfriend, for an example – is doing the dating of someone else, it is only proper to keep away from that boy. And if you do not learn to keep away from this certain boy, then the girlfriend is quite likely to tear you apart like a glorpian mud worm. Have a pleasant night." She slammed the phone down.

Starfire turned to Robin and smiled brightly. "I have taken care of it for you! Are there any more of the 'crazes fangirls' that must be taken care of?"

Robin shook his head. As Starfire left the room, he made sure to throw out every single one of the letters.

You never know what can happen with an alien warrior princess.

Though he knew this would come back and bite him in the ass at some point, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Starfire's such a hard ass. Who doesn't love her?**

**Read and review :)**


	21. Of Foreign Languages

**Yay, new installment! I really need to get crack-a-lackin' if I want to get to 100 posts. For real. This one's a little longer than the others.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Beast Boy, this is the _last _time I listen to you." Robin let out an exhausted sigh and glared at the green boy.

Beast Boy threw his hands up in the air. "Dude, it's not my fault we're lost! I just wanted to go to Mexico!" Beast Boy crossed his arms and looked away. "Maybe you just shouldn't have listened to me, Hmm?"

Robin gave Beast Boy a bemused look. "That's _exactly what I said_."

Beast Boy came to realization that he had just dissed himself and grumbled. "Whatever. Where's this hotel anyway?"

Robin was about to pull out his hair out of frustration. "That's what I've been trying to figure out! By god, Beast Boy! I swear-"

"What's goin' on here?"

Both teens turned to see Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire coming toward them. They had set off to try and find some sort of English directions, but they were empty handed.

Robin let out a breath. "Just Beast Boy being…himself."

Cyborg nodded in understanding.

Robin turned to Raven. "You're sure you don't know Spanish? I mean, you know all kinds of dead languages, so why not this?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and frowned at the boy. "Well excuse me for not having learned Spanish, Robin. I guess I just wasn't prepared for this trip to Mexico that I knew so far in advance that it was before I met you. My bad." She finished with a bemused look.

Robin began to seethe, until Starfire came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, do not feel the anger Robin. We shall figure it out." She gave him a sweet smile, trying to calm the boy wonder.

Robin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "All right Titans, let's think. How can we figure out where we're going, or learn this language in freaking 30 minutes? Which is most likely impossible, by the way."

All Titans sighed and tried to think, though by the blank stares it was positive that not one had an idea.

Starfire suddenly brightened, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow. "You have something, Star?"

She nodded enigmatically, a grin on her face. "I do! I could obtain the language quite easily."

Robin looked at her questioningly, a semi-confused look on his face. "And how-" He cut himself off as he realized her thought process. He shook his head "Oh hell no! No way in hell you are doing that. We'll just figure it out by the pictures." He crossed his arms with his eyes narrowed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's just a transfer of language, Robin. It means nothing."

He turned to Raven with a glare. "Who's side are you on!"

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder, causing Robin to abruptly turn. He sighed. "She's right, Rob. It's really useful."

Robin growled and turned to Beast Boy, waiting for his feedback.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and fidgeted. "Uh, I'm gonna have to agree with the others. It's kinda our only choice, sorry." He shrugged.

Robin looked between them all, a crazed look on his face. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "You know, that's pretty much considered cheating." He pouted.

The other three rolled their eyes as Starfire stood by, letting them work through it. She didn't exactly want to get in the middle of this.

Cyborg huffed impatiently and put his eye on Robin. "It's not cheating, Robin. Seriously, it's not a big deal. Just a transfer of language."

Robin made to respond, but nothing came out. Eventually he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I still think this should be considered a last resort."

"This is a last resort, Robin!" Cyborg was close to blowing a circuit.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Then it is settled. I shall obtain the language through lip contact as soon as a passerby is near." She smiled and looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye. As she suspected, he did not look pleased one bit.

She watched the street, avoiding Robin's burning gaze, and waited for someone to walk by. She seemed to wait for hours – though it was really only a couple of minutes – until a guy walked by. He was about Robin's height with black hair and a natural Mexican tan. He glanced her way, simply enjoying the view of such a beauty.

Starfire began to walk toward the boy, whom stopped once he noticed she was approaching _him_. Once she reached him, the boy looked at her expectantly, thinking she came over to talk. She abruptly grabbed the guy's black shirt and brought his lips to hers, staying like that for a few seconds. She let go of him and stepped back.

"Lo siento, Señor. No se que yo estaba pensado."

The boy just stared at her, somewhat dazed. A smile then adorned his face. "Es no problema. Usted es muy bonita, Señorita."

Starfire blushed "Gracias. Pero yo tengo una pregunta. Yo necesito buscar mi hotel…" She continued to tell him what the hotel was called and looked like.

He gave her the directions, all the while throwing in subtle flirting.

Starfire smiled brightly. "Muchas Gracias."

Before she made to leave, the boy grabbed her arm. "No sale, por favor." He smiled suggestively.

Starfire bit her lip, looking in the direction of the Titans. She gently removed her arm from his grasp. "Lo siento, pero yo necesito volver a mi novio."

The boy's mouth instantly turned to a frown. "Pero usted me besaba. Olvida ello."

Starfire glared at the boy and then beckoned Robin over. She grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle kiss, then wrapped his arm around her.

The other boy scoffed at the display and crossed his arms.

He was about to say something, but Robin cut him off. "I know you don't understand me, but back off of _my_ girlfriend, jack ass." He glared at the boy.

The boy raised an eyebrow, and then spoke. "I actually know English. You don't have to be so upset that your little girlfriend decided to put the moves on me." He looked Starfire over once more and then left.

The Titans stared at the boy's retreating back, eyes wide.

Robin seethed. "You're going to ask the person if they know English before you kiss them from now on. Except you're _never_ doing that again."

Starfire sighed and leaned against the boy wonder. "I concur."

* * *

**That was fun to write, haha. Here are the translations, if you want them:**

"Lo siento, Señor. No se que yo estaba pensado."

**I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what I was thinking.**

The boy just stared at her, somewhat dazed. A smile then adorned his face. "Es no problema. Usted es muy bonita, Señorita."

**It's no problem. You're very pretty, miss.**

Starfire blushed "Gracias. Pero yo tengo una pregunta. Yo necesito buscar mi hotel…" She continued to tell him what the hotel was called and looked like.

**Thank you. But I have a question. I need to find my hotel.**

Starfire smiled brightly. "Muchas Gracias."

**Thank you very much.**

Before she made to leave, the boy grabbed her arm. "No sale, por favor." He smiled suggestively.

**Please don't leave.**

Starfire bit her lip, looking in the direction of the Titans. She gently removed her arm from his grasp. "Lo siento, pero yo necesito volver a mi novio."

**I'm sorry, but I need to return to my boyfriend.**

The boy's mouth instantly turned to a frown. "Pero usted me besaba. Olvida ello."

**But you kissed me. Forget him.**

**It's nice to know Spanish; don't have to deal with those nasty translators.**

**Read and Review!**


	22. Sunrise Conversations Pt2

**Finally another installment! This one is a counterpart to 'Sunrise Conversations'. This is Beast Boy and Starfire's talk.**

**Oh, and some of you will notice a little part in there that happened MANY times in the comics. Let's see if you all can figure it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire giggled as she watched Beast Boy play Mega Monkeys…who knows what number it was at now.

Beast Boy's tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth. Not long after, one could hear the "LOSE" sound bleep from the television. Beast Boy tossed the controller on the ground and slouched down, turning to Starfire. "That was totally lame. I gotta beat Cyborg!"

Starfire laughed and patted the boy's back. "Fear not, Beast Boy. You shall beat his high score next time!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks, Star." He bounced up to a sitting position. "So, how're you and Robin doing? Still got those sparks?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Starfire smiled. "We are quite well, thank you."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. He scooted up to Starfire and wrapped an arm around the girl. He gave her a sly smirk. "Y'know Star, your skin is that of a golden goddess." He held out a hand in a poetic gesture.

Starfire giggled and pushed him lightly. "Oh Beast Boy, you are quite funny."

Beast Boy smiled and laid back into the couch. "But seriously, how are things between you two? No trouble in paradise?"

Starfire leaned into a more comfortable position and turned to Beast Boy. "Things are wondrous Beast Boy. When I am with him I feel…enigmatic. Simply glorious." She laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder in a dreamy state.

Beast Boy laughed. "So I'm going to take that as a 'no' on the trouble in paradise thing." He patted her back.

"But for real, it's sweet that you guys have finally gotten together. I mean, all that teasing me and Cy did was starting to get tedious. And yes, I know what that means." He gave her a grin.

She lifted her head slightly to smile at him. "The teasing did make Robin do the blushing. I recall the time we were stranded on the hostile alien planet and Cyborg called me Robin's friend that is a girl and he did the freaking." She giggled.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Hey! I remember that! That was super funny; it's still super cool to see you guys happy, though. Oh, and don't tell Robin I'm being all sappy about this. He's never let me live it down." He gave her a toothy grin.

Starfire nodded and rested her head again. "I shall do so. I believe he would not let you do the living it down either." She smiled. "Are you and Raven doing the dating yet?"

Beast Boy sobered as his ears perked. "Me and Raven? You think she likes me?" He stopped. "Uh, I mean; what would give you that idea?"

Starfire sat up and gave him a surprised look. "I have the eyes, Beast Boy. You look at her in a very affectionate way." She smiled warmly at him and moved in closer. "And I believe I see her look at you the same."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Really? Like, you're serious? 'Cause, uh, maybe I'm _kinda_ into her."

Starfire nodded emphatically. "I am positive. I am quite good at doing the reading of people."

Beast Boy turned to look straight ahead, thinking things through. He turned to Starfire and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, Star. I think I'll-"

"Beast Boy? Can I talk to you?"

Beast Boy turned to see Raven…asking for _him_. From the looks of it, she had just come from the roof. He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**Well there it is! Did you all get the comic dig in there?**

**Read and Review, por favor.**


	23. The Model

**I am super duper sorry for the long update! I've had my exams all week and my college orientation (have all my fall and winter classes set!) yesterday. I also promise to get on my other stories too! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little installment. During the summer the updates should become more frequent.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"You look, as earthlings say, 'fabulous'!" Starfire threw up her hands in delight, directing her enthusiasm in Raven's direction.

Raven glared at the exuberant girl.

Starfire had wanted to go to the mall that day and had asked Raven in hopes of bonding time. Raven refused. Starfire then moped about and Robin found her that way; needless to say, he 'convinced' her to go with Starfire. At the moment, Starfire was performing a small fashion show in Nordstrom and _she_ was the girl's model.

Starfire eyed the mauve draped jersey dress. She put a finger to her chin. "Perhaps the color is not the perfect, though. Let us try another!"

She pulled out the next outfit and pushed Raven back into the fitting room.

Starfire beamed yet again when the girl walked out in a striped jersey tee and light jean shorts. "Oh Raven, I have never seen you in such apparel! The color of the shirt is quite nice." She motioned toward the blue and white stripes. She picked up another outfit.

Raven motioned with her hands and shook her head. "I don't think so, Starfire. I came and played fashion with you. I'm done."

Starfire pouted and put on her best puppy dog face. "This will be the last. I will do the promising of it."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the girl, and then sighed. "Fine. One more." She reluctantly went into the dressing room.

Next she came out in a teal silk shirt-dress.

Starfire motioned emphatically. "Oh, Raven! This looks absolutely wondrous on you! We must buy it."

The sorceress raised an eyebrow. "And when exactly would I wear this?"

Starfire thought for a moment, and then turned sheepish. "I am sure that one will present itself."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go." She went back in to change into her normal clothes, then came back out and handed the dress to Starfire.

The girl bounced over to the register and paid for the dress, then made her way back over to Raven.

Raven sighed in relief. "All right, let's go. These stores aren't my thing."

Starfire nodded. "Many apologies, friend. I promise I shall never do the dragging of you into the 'Nordstrom' again."

This made Raven show a hint of a smile. Dodged a bullet there. But when Starfire's face turned excited as she stared at something (Raven did not dare look), she became nervous yet again.

Starfire glanced toward Raven. "I see the store 'Aldo'. You must do the trying on of shoes now, Raven! I assure you that you will enjoy it."

Before Raven could protest, Starfire had dragged her in. She groaned. _What was I thinking? Note to self: just let Robin kill you next time._

* * *

**Oh Raven, the things you do for love...actually, the things you do to keep Robin from having your head. **

**Read and Review!**


	24. In Her Sleep

**Mmk, so this is a dark one. I don't know why, but I've been in a dark mood lately. Like, not somber all the time, but just in a dark writing mood. Yup.**

**Also, I've decided that I need to make a Slade/Rose one-shot (obviously not as a pairing...ew). I freaking love Rose, and I love Slade, and I love their dysfunctional relationship.**

**So look out for that one.**

**Anyway, enjoy the angst!**

* * *

Robin looked at the multiple clippings strewn across his desk. He promised that he was done with this unhealthy obsession, and for a while he had kept to that promise.

The problem arose yet again when he began having dreams. In his dreams Slade had come back, and he came back with his threats once again. But this time he was only making one threat, and that threat was Starfire. Each time he would speak, Slade would hold up a shiny silver gun to the girl's fiery locks, connecting with her head.

He shuddered thinking about it.

He began to train harder, but most of all worked to catch the villain once again. He knew he was back now; I mean, after the whole Trigon debacle, he was given the chance to life again. There was no doubt about it in Robin's mind. Perhaps he was the one planting the nightmares into his head?

Every night Robin would sneak into Starfire's room and just watch her sleep, keeping there in a form of protection for the girl he loved. He would stroke her hair softly and resist the urge to kiss her full on the lips in fear of waking her up. She need not be bothered by his irrational irritations.

He knew he had to keep this from the Titans, so he tried to act as normal as possible around the rest of the Titans, and he did a pretty good job of it, too. He knew that they would reprimand him for his behavior.

But couldn't they see he was just trying to protect her?

He heard the evidence room's door slide open and he panicked for a split second. When he turned, he figured it would be Starfire looking for his company. He was not looking forward to explaining this to her.

But he was surprised when he faced the mysterious being. It had been Beast Boy that entered. The part that really caught him off guard, though, was the green boy's somber face.

Beast Boy sighed. "So you're going back to this, huh?" He gave a bemused chuckle. "I had a feeling you would. I mean, Slade on the loose again? I know how you get when it comes to him." He whirled his finger around his ear in a sign of saying he was crazy.

Robin glared at the changeling. "I'm not going back to anything, Beast Boy. Leave." He swiveled back around to look through the clippings once again until Beast Boy spoke up.

"You know dude, if she finds out about this you'll break her heart."

Robin became still. He knew that, but he just had to make her understand that it was all for her. I mean, look at his dreams. "I have to put this team first." He could hear hurried footsteps come his way.

Beast Boy grabbed the clippings on the boy's desk and swept them off, causing Robin to begin protesting. He shut him up, though, with one dark look. It was a look that no one would have expected to adorn the boy's face; maybe on Raven, but not him. They really had been spending too much time together.

He breathed out hard. "Dude, this isn't putting the team first. This is some stupid, crazy idea that you've made up in your head. You're going to ruin everything you worked for! She won't stand for this Robin, and neither will we."

Robin stared at him. He had never seen Beast Boy act this way, and never expected him to put him in his place.

He leaned in close to the boy wonder. "Do you wanna break her heart Robin? Because you _are_ pretty good at it, no offense."

Robin's brow knitted; usually he would scream at the boy for insinuating something like that, but the sad thing was that it held some level of truth to it. This broke him.

Beast Boy took his silence as stubbornness and began to walk to the door. "I'm not gonna tell anyone about this but not for you; for your girlfriend. You know, the girl you've been ignoring for the past week? Yeah, that one."

The door slammed shut.

But he _had_ visited her that week. In fact, it had been every day. There was no way he was ignoring her when they were together that often.

That was when he realized. It was only in her sleep.

* * *

**I timed myself on this piece. 15 minutes. That's sad.**

**I never seem to spend much time on these little tidbits; they just form in my head and I write them down. How fun.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	25. Turning Point

**Okay, now this one is really _really_ short. I just came up with it out of the blue since I wanted one up here, and I can really see it happening. Kind of like a turning point for Beast Boy.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Now, we all know that Beast Boy has his moments where he doesn't exactly make the best decisions. You know, the ones that tend to piss everyone off.

This was one of those moments.

Beast Boy was sneaking out of the bathroom after setting up his latest prank. He knew that a certain someone was about to take a shower – though, you know, not in a creepy way – and of course he couldn't let the opportunity slide.

He heard the door close and he had to cover his mouth to keep the snicker in.

"Ah!"

He heard the high pitched scream and couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, which would be his downfall. Before he knew it, black had encased him and threw him into the wall, pinning him there.

"Beast Boy! What the hell were you thinking?" He turned to see glowing white eyes, pale skin, and…pink hair.

He tried to contain his laughter once again, for the simple fact that he had a better chance at living. "Well, ya know, I haven't really played a prank on you lately…"

She growled at him and let him fall to the ground with a bang as she turned her back to him. "You need to fucking grow up, Beast Boy. You're how old? Seventeen? Seriously, I'm sick of this." She stormed back into the bathroom.

Beast Boy's ears dipped. He no longer felt the desire to laugh.

* * *

**Yep. So that's it. Pretty much one of the shortest drabbles ever. Eh, it gets the point across. Or at least, I think it does. Maybe...**

**Just humor me.**

**Read and review!**


	26. Warmth

**All right, here is the next installment! Sorry the updates are taking so long; I'm dealing with all the graduation stuff. But I graduate tomorrow so then I'll be free! **

**I'm excited. **

**Anyway, so I'm definitely watching Inception right now; I've been watching it a lot lately, haha. I even had the Titans watch it in my fic "All That is Love". Fun stuff.**

**Arthur is freaking gorgeous. I know his actual name is something something-levitt, haha. I'll just wait for the end credits. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin and Starfire sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms on the plush love seat. Robin was currently scratching her arm slowly as she nuzzled the crook of his neck and purred.

Robin leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "The fire feels nice."

She nodded against him. "Yes. It is enjoyable to have such luxuries on a night of winter." She continued to purr.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a good amount of time, the only sound being the soft purring.

Robin looked down at his lover, a warm smile adorning his mouth as he watched her with her eyes closed in a serene demeanor. He watched the way the flames' light danced across her face, accentuating her golden tan and bone structure. "You're so beautiful."

Starfire opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile, her eyes sparking. "You are much too kind, Robin. But I shall say that you are looking the very nice as well." She elongated her neck to give him a light kiss.

Robin took it upon himself to hold her closer so he could kiss her deeper. He licked her lips and she allowed him access, and then he laid her down to settle himself on top of her. He ran his fingers of one hand along the length of her face. He smiled against her lips as she moaned softly.

They broke apart slowly and Starfire licked her lips. "I love you."

Robin smiled and sat up and then laid down again on the other side of the seat, and then pulled Starfire to lay on him once again. He kissed her temple. "I love you too." He began to run his fingers through her hair while she began to purr once again. Robin chuckled to himself. "I love it when you purr. It's definitely a turn on."

Starfire giggled and playfully hit him on the chest. She then snuggled deeper into him "I shall remember that."

He cleared his throat slightly, though not out of embarrassment. "So have you thought about what you want for Christmas?"

Starfire's brow furrowed, her eyes still closed. "Hm, I am still doing the thinking. Perhaps you shall surprise me?"

He nuzzled her hair. "I will, but I need at least a general idea to be positive that you'll like it."

She smiled. "I am sure I will like it nonetheless."

Silence adorned them once again. Robin could feel himself drifting, and when he lazily opened his eyes he noticed the same for the Tamaranean. He gently shook her before she fell too far into the haze. "Star, sweetheart, we should probably get to bed."

She took a breath in and made a small noise of protest as she shook her head. "Let us sleep here."

He let out a breathy laugh and thought about what would happen if Beast Boy and Cyborg found them asleep together. The taunting would never seize, he was sure of it. He then looked down at her peaceful face and decided that whatever they would throw his way, it would be worth it. "All right."

He closed his eyes and drifted with her into a peaceful sleep as the fire began to die out.

* * *

**I hope that sufficed for you all! I felt the need to write a lovey-dovey warming story. Mm, I just love Robin and Starfire. They're so cute.**

**Read and Review!**


	27. Understanding

**Next installment! Yay! This is a BB/Rae one; I figured it's been too long since a nice fluffy one for them. But yeah, Raven probably seems like she's gone mad, but really she's just...I don't know how to put it. Just read it, haha.**

**But either way I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. It always seems so much easier to write and BB/Rae when I make the other Titans leave to somewhere. I feel that Raven wouldn't really show any affection for him with the others around, or at least when they're not together or anything. Especially this soon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Raven sat in one of the plush chairs with her most recent book, "Blood and Gold" by Anne Rice. She would occasionally steal a glance at Beast Boy playing his favorite Mega Monkey game out of the corner of her eye.

She and Beast Boy were the only ones home at the time; Robin and Starfire were out on a dinner date and Cyborg had gone to Titans East, presumably to see Bumblebee.

She cleared her throat and made her way back to her book, her brow furrowed in concentration.

_A vision took hold of me. I saw myself laying in the arms of a woman, a beautiful Egyptian woman with black hair. It was Akasha, this woman, and she comforted me, she told me to sleep, and that nothing could hurt me, not even thirst, because I had drunk her blood. I was not like other blood drinkers. I could starve and then rise again. [...] At last a divine blackness settled over my mind and no thoughts whatsoever could penetrate. I knew that Akasha still held me because I could feel her arms around me and feel her lips against my cheek…_

"Hey Rae?"

Raven moved her eyes from the page and glanced at Beast Boy, an eyebrow raised.

Beast Boy had paused his game and now he was looking at Raven, almost seeming nervous. "Uh, how about we have some lunch? Ya know, just here. I'll make somethin', heh."

Raven stared at him for a moment before responding. "Fine. And don't call me Rae."

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry. Uh, what do ya want?"

Raven glanced at him. "Whatever you want to make. I don't care."

Beast Boy nodded, his ears falling slightly. "All right…how 'bout ramen?"

Raven felt bad for being so cold toward him, so she nodded and stood up. "Sounds good." She went over to the table, sliding into place.

Beast Boy's ears perked again as he smiled. "Sweet! I'll get right to it."

Raven watched Beast Boy flit around the kitchen while humming "E.T." by Katy Perry. She snickered slightly, but not without affection. She stopped abruptly and furrowed her brow at herself, confused to where that came from.

She heard the timer go off from the stove and Beast Boy mixed the noodles around slightly before taking it off. She watched as he poured the noodles evenly in two bowls.

He looked to Raven. "Hey Rae, do you want them with broth or without?"

She looked up at him and cleared her throat. "Uh, without."

He nodded and finished up putting the seasoning in each bowl. He put one of the bowls in front of her. "Bon appétit!" He chuckled at himself and slid in next to her.

They ate in silence, not sure what to say to each other, or whether or not they should say something to begin with. Their arms accidentally brushed against one another's and both blushed while staring down at there food.

Beast Boy cleared his throat slightly. They both seemed to be doing that a lot. "Uh, so how are they? Hopefully I actually got it right, heh." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven looked over to him briefly and put on a small smile. "They're good. Thanks."

He nodded and they locked eyes, holding it there briefly. Both smiled and Beast Boy spoke softly, "That's good."

They finished the rest of there meal in silence, and then both went back to their respectable seats from earlier.

Raven opened her book and began reading again, when she heard him call her name quietly. She looked up. "Hm?"

He glanced at her book. "Whatcha reading?"

She raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at his interest. "Uh, _Blood and Gold_. It's an Anne Rice book."

He nodded and smiled. "Cool." He turned on his game."

Raven glanced at him again, and then at the game console. "Uh, so is there another controller to that game?"

Beast Boy looked at her completely baffled. "Uh, yeah…why?"

Raven blushed and glanced down, slightly embarrassed. Honestly, she was surprised at herself as well. She _never_ showed interest in video games before, and especially not with Beast Boy. What was up with her? "Well, I just thought you could use some company and…"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Wanna play?"

She looked at the game wearily. "Sure."

They smiled at each other softly. They both weren't too sure what was going on, but they didn't really mind.

* * *

**So yeah...this is kinda like the start of their feelings or whatever. So I absolutely LOVE_ Blood and Gold _by Anne Rice. Marius is freaking awesome. It's soooo different from all those little teenage vampire books where they sparkle in the sun instead of burning to ash. Pshh. And they are just so much more...classy and philosophical. **

**And "E.T.". Oh yeah, that song is the bomb diggity. Yes, I just said that. Don't judge, haha.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	28. Just Dance

**I came up with this one, seeing as I had just been playing this game. It's seriously freaking awesome. Good exercise, too.**

**So I was thinking lately (and this does not pertain to this drabble at all), why do people always call Starfire stupid? They say it's because of the way she talks, but that makes no sense. I mean, she usually uses huge words that people don't even understand. So there. Plus her science skills. Duhh. **

**Damn people.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The Titans had just acquired the game "Just Dance 2" for the Wii. All of the Titans were out at the arcade except for Robin and Starfire; Raven was dragged out, kicking and screaming. Well, more so glaring and growling at the green hand that was dragging her along.

Robin was busy working on his case files. Thanks to spending time with his beautiful girlfriend – he smiled at the thought – he had accidentally slacked off a bit. He was currently filing away the profile for Doctor Light when he heard his door open.

Robin turned toward his door with a smile, already knowing who was standing there. "Hey Star, what's up?"

Starfire smiled softly and almost nervously as she walked into the room, stepping over to his desk. "I came to ask a question."

He nodded. "All right. Shoot."

She smiled and nodded once. "As you most likely remember, Cyborg and Beast Boy have bought the game 'Just Dance' for our new game console."

He narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah, I remember. Why?"

She bit her lip and looked to the ground, her hands clasped behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet. "Well I was wishing…I was doing the dancing, and I found one particular song that I would like to play, but it requires the partner…" She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours, and then finally cleared his throat. He crossed his arms. "And…exactly what song would this be?"

Starfire looked down to the ground again. "Uhm…the 'Girlfriend' from Avril Lavigne?"

Robin's eyebrows rose as far as they could go. "Uh, could you repeat that?"

She began to look nervous as she began to play with her hair. "Girlfriend." She looked up with pleading eyes. "Oh please Robin! I will do the promising to never ask this of you again!" She bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes again. "Please…it would mean so much to me." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Robin sighed; he couldn't deny the girl. I mean, did you see her face? He knew right then that he was ridiculously whipped. "All right Star, let's go." He led the way to the ops. room and grabbed one of the controllers. The song was already set to go.

Starfire grabbed the main controller and pressed 'A', and the song began to play.

Robin watched as his character began to do a very girly dance, making him groan inwardly. He did his best to match the swift and sassy moved to the song, eventually actually getting into it. His movements became more enthusiastic as he matched the character perfectly.

"Dude!"

Robin stopped dead when he heard hysterical laughter coming from the front door. He slowly and reluctantly turned around. His fears were confirmed.

Tears fell down Beast Boy's face as he pointed at his leader. "Are you…seriously, what is…hold shit, hahahahaha!" He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Cyborg was just as hysterical, not even able to speak as he looked up at his leader. Robin looked to Raven, whom was also laughing ever so slightly. He was doomed.

Starfire grinned and flew over to her friends. "You are back! Robin and I were just playing the new game that you had recently purchased. Is it not wonderful?"

Cyborg made him calm down slightly. "You have no idea Star, you have no idea."

* * *

**I'm even chuckling a little myself. Mostly because I just caught a small part of a conversation where my 7 year old sister announced to my 3 year old brother "Well, you shouldn't have been drinking!". **

**Now obviously she didn't mean it the way I took it, but still. Oh man.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	29. Hospitals

**Yay! Next chapter! See, I'm crack a'lackin. **

**Anyway, I got this idea from one of my favorite episodes of Scrubs. Great show, that is. This one's a longer one in my drabble series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin and Starfire made there way up the floors of the hospital, looking for the doctor that was supposed to assign them a room. Starfire had convinced Robin into volunteering at the nearby hospital to keep patients company, which she was quite happy to do. Both decided to wear civilian clothes; Starfire was in a white sundress with a pair of strappy wedges and Robin just put on some khaki shorts with a light blue button up, with some sandals.

Both looked around for any doctor that paid special heed to them, and thus far luck was not on their side.

"Robin and Starfire? So happy you could make it!"

The teen superheroes abruptly turned around to come face to face with a young doctor. He seemed to be in his early thirties or so, making them feel a little more at ease.

Robin gave the man a polite smile and gave a small nod. "That would be us. So, uh, where exactly are we supposed to go?"

"Follow me." The doctor waved his hand toward the direction he was going and both followed. The doctor stopped in front of a door not too far down from where they were. "Here ya go. He doesn't have any family so we figured this would be a good place to start; he says he doesn't want to bother anyone with company, but we figured that he was just trying to be polite so please, go inside." The doctor left without another word.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, and then entered slowly.

Robin coughed as he looked at the chart at the end of the bed. "'Uh…Mr. Simms?"

The man nodded. He appeared to be in his forties or so, his hair still dark and healthy. "That would be me. Look, you really don't have to stay here with me. Find another patient that needs you more. I'm good."

Starfire walked up to his bed with her arms behind her back. "Please sir, let us stay with you. I have gathered that you do not have family and…" She cut herself off and bit her lip.

The man nodded. "The wife left me a couple years ago, and no kids. But really, you don't need to stay."

Starfire held up her hands. "Oh no, Mr. Simms. Please, let us stay."

The man stared at her for a moment, and then raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine."

The two took a seat in the nearby chairs and looked over, smiling at the man. He just stared back.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Please, what is it you do for a living?"

He shrugged. "Engineering. Nothing exciting."

She nodded and sat back in her chair, not quite sure what else to say.

There was silence.

Finally the man sighed and looked over. "So, how exactly did you all meet? You know, the start of your little group."

Both teens lit up at finally having a topic to discuss, and moved to be more comfortable in their chairs.

Robin chuckled slightly to himself as he reminisced. "It's pretty funny, really. I had just left Gotham and came to Jump the night before, when I saw this bright green thing shoot across the sky. It ended up being this one over here." He pointed to the girl next to him, whom blushed. "She was handcuffed and pretty much destroying all kinds of property to get them off. Of course being a superhero, I had to stop her. We got into this long fight, and then Beast Boy came in." He chuckled again. "Uh, he was pretty starstruck at meeting me, which I think is ridiculous.

"So we fought her for a bit, then Cyborg came in. We couldn't tell his was part robot yet, though, because he had on this hoodie. Raven appeared last and was the one to convince us to try a different approach." He looked over at Starfire, who knew the next part of the story quite well. He looked back to the man. "Anyway, so I go up to her once she'd calmed down a bit and kinda hesitantly coming closer while pulling out something to help take the handcuffs off with. She lets me, and I figure all is good…then she grabbed the back of my next and kissed me. Harshly, might I add."

The man laughed, shaking his head. "I can just imagine that one."

Robin nodded with a smile. "I was super surprised, and then even more shocked when she roughly pushed me to the ground and told me 'if you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone'. Don't ask how I remember that word for word – I just have a good memory, is all." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So she leaves and we're all kind of baffled, but decide to find her after the lizard things – Gordanians, right Star?" He turned to her.

She shakily nodded.

He looked at her for a moment longer before continuing his tale. "They said that a prisoner escaped and we were supposed to stay out of their way and whatnot. Which of course meant I was going to go after her. The others ended up following along, and we all eventually teamed up to take the Gordanians down. So pretty much Starfire was the one to bring us all together." He smiled at her.

The guy nodded and smiled. "Cute."

Both Titans laughed.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Yes, very much so. Robin was always the one to make me feel the most comfortable, though I believe he would be getting the annoyed of my constant questioning for the early weeks."

Robin shrugged. "Well, you were new to the planet so it wasn't your fault." He turned to the man. "After a while – a short while, really – I began to enjoy explaining things to her. It kinda became my job pretty much, but not like it was assigned or anything. It was just how it worked."

Starfire nodded and then blushed. "It also gave me the alone time with him. I had had the feelings for him quite early on."

Robin smiled and grabbed her hand.

The three talked for a long period of time, sharing many stories of their lives as a superhero, and Mr. Simms even added some stories in as well.

"…So I pretty much told her that we couldn't be anything but heroes and crap like that; I was kinda stupid at the time." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Starfire held up a finger. "I concur."

Robin playfully glared at her as she gave him a weird, though playful, look.

Robin abruptly turned back to the man, causing Starfire to giggle. "So anyway, eventually ended up getting together after the whole ordeal was over with. Seriously, the kiss in the rain and everything, heh. Just coincidence, since I'm the furthest thing from a romantic."

Starfire leaned against him and smiled. "I would not say that, Robin."

More stories were told and laughs were shared. The man had become quite fond of the two.

Eventually, he became tired. "I hate to break this short, but I'm beat." He yawned.

Robin nodded. "All right, get some sleep."

Starfire nodded and waved. "Yes. We shall visit again!"

The man smiled. "That would be nice. Have a good night."

Both teens exited the room, talking fondly about their time with the man as they made their way down the floors yet again.

Inside the room, the monitor flat lined.

* * *

**Fun times.**

**Read and Review!**


	30. S&M

**This one is naughty naughty naughty! Fun stuff. I sincerely apologize for not posting one yesterday. I must start making myself so I can make it to 100 by the end of the summer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was March 20th, also known as Robin's birthday.

Robin had just woken up and was currently padding his way down the hall to the ops. room. When he woke up Starfire was not by his side, so he figured she was already up and about. He let the door slide open to the ops. room and walked in, a greeting on the tip of his tongue.

The room was deserted.

Robin's brow furrowed as he scanned the room; no one was in sight. He shrugged and flipped on the television. He flipped through the channels, and eventually sighed while throwing the controller on the cushion next to him "Nothing on…"

"Robin!"

Robin turned to see his girlfriend walk through the doors he had previously stood in, with a big smile on her face. He grinned. "Hey Star. Where's everyone else?"

She shifted her eyes back and forth. "Um…nowhere? Hehe." She rubbed the back of her neck. She knew she couldn't keep anything from him, though she'd try her best.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Riiiight. Come sit down with me." He patted the spot next to him. When she began to walk over, he noticed she had something in her hands, which were currently behind her back.

He tried to peek behind her. "Whatcha got there, Star?"

She grinned and sat down next to him. "Well…today is your day of birth and we are go-eep!" She looked away, catching herself before she let out the rest of the day's plans.

Robin gave her a lop-sided grin. "C'mon Star, you can't hide it from me. I'm guessing some kind of surprise party?"

She blushed and looked down.

Robin nodded. "Thought so. Now go ahead and finish your story; I promise I won't say anything to the others."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Before we begin the celebration I wished to give you one of my presents before. I do hope you like it." She was blushing as she handed it over to him.

He gave her a warm smile. "Thanks Star." He figured she was blushing because it was a heartfelt present, or something of that nature.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he had just opened up.

"Uh, Star? What-what is this?" He picked up the lime green fuzzy handcuffs and matching whip.

Starfire bit her lip and glanced at him. "I had heard from the Cosmopolitan magazine that one can do the spicing up of one's relationship by using the objects of foreplay. I believed that we could perhaps…" She motioned toward the gift.

Robin's mouth went completely dry. Even if he tried to speak, he knew nothing would come out.

Starfire took this opportunity to continue. "You could do the handcuffing of me. I believed that it would perhaps be a susceptible gift for the time of bed. After all, it is your birthday…I wished to give you a _special_ present." She glanced up at him. "Perhaps we shall use it tonight?"

Robin couldn't speak.

Starfire grinned. "Wondrous! I shall put it in your room." She flew away with the gift.

Robin finally came out of his stupor as he stared at the door she had just flown through. A grinned crept its way on his lips. "I am one lucky man."

"I'd say."

He froze and slowly turned. The other three were standing behind him, smirks on their faces. _Oh shit._

* * *

**So originally this was just going to have Robin and Starfire in it. But you all know me and how I like to torture Robin mercilessly, so I had to add the last bit with the other Titans. Poor Robin.**

**Muahaha.**

**Read and Review!**


	31. Understanding Pt2

**Another Beast Boy and Raven one! I'm really hoping I gave the character justice...I was trying to be careful on this one. Hopefully it's in character enough. **

**Anyway, enjoy the show m'dears.**

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were alone yet again.

Raven swore that the others somehow planned this…but why? It's not like there's anything between them.

Or was there?

She mentally shook her head. Of course there wasn't. He was obnoxious, immature, and nosy.

Pshh, yeah right.

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

She looked up, startled. Beast Boy was standing in front of her with a smile on his face. She kept herself stoic; there was no way she would ever hint at her thoughts. "Nothing. And don't call me Rae."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. "Heh, my bad. Sorry Rae…ven." He cleared his throat, then sat next to her. "So, alone again. They're always goin' off places without us, I swear."

Raven glanced over at him, her heart starting to beast faster. So he noticed too. Surprising, considering his intelligence level. She looked down at her cup of tea. "Uh, yeah. I guess so."

Beast Boy shifted next to her, not quite sure what to say. "Um, I was just thinking…did ya wanna do the whole lunch thing again? I'll try my hand at sandwiches this time." He laughed nervously.

Raven raised an eyebrow. Why was he nervous? "Uh, sure." She got up and followed him to the kitchen, taking the same seat she did last time.

Beast Boy stood behind the counter, smiling at her. "So what will it be? This will probably be the only time I'll touch meat…" He looked away, and then glanced over at her.

She set the cup down on the table. "Actually, a peanut butter and jelly sounds fine." She made a face to herself. Did she just intentionally save him from touching meat? She shook her head.

"Whatcha shakin' your head at, Raven?"

Her head shot up. "Nothing. Just thinking."

He looked at her pointedly. "About…?"

She shrugged. "Nothing I'd tell you."

He looked down, his ears falling slightly in disappointment. "Heh, right. Of course not. Sorry."

She sighed. For some reason she felt bad when she saw the look of disappointment on his face. Wait, why was he so disappointed. For a second she had some hope that he felt something, but figured he was just being nosy. Then she wondered why she wanted him to feel something.

She groaned inwardly. Why were emotions so complicated?

"Here you are Raven." He set the plate with the sandwich and some Sun Chips on the side. He smiled. "I figured a side dish would be nice. Only if you want them though. If not I can totally take them off."

Raven shook her head. "No, it's fine. I like Sun Chips."

Beast Boy nodded with a relieved smile and sat down next to her with his own peanut butter and jelly.

They ate in silence, both caught in their thoughts. Raven then noticed Beast Boy taking glances at her every now and again. She was wondering why, but she didn't want to ask. She figured it would ruin the mood…whatever the mood was.

Suddenly she felt Beast Boy's pinky intertwine with hers. She became rigid, frozen in shock. Was he making a move on her?...Well, despite how tiny it was. But still.

She saw a blush wash over Beast Boy's face as he began to pull away, obviously feeling like he had been rejected, but then Raven curled her pinky as well. They glanced at each other and blushed, both with tiny smiles on their faces.

Raven bit her lip. Maybe he wasn't _so_ bad.

* * *

**There ya have it. Finally some progress!**

**Yeah?**

**Totally.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	32. The Interview

**Yeah, totally came up with this out of the blue, heh. Tomorrow's my open house, yay!**

**I'd also like to tell you all that I am revising my story "Unpredictable Lies". I already have the first chapter up. I must warn you though, it is a Slade/Star fic. I have just began another round of Slade/Star obsession at the moment.**

**Anyway, enjoy the show!**

* * *

Robin walked into the ops. center, intent on trying to beat Cyborg's high score on their latest videogame.

"Oh Robin!"

Robin looked over at the kitchen table where Starfire was positioned in…glasses? She was also wearing a dark gray suit jacket with a pencil skirt, and an ivory ruffled silk blouse underneath. Her hair was tied up into a bun.

He scratched his head. "Uh, Star?...What's going on?"

Starfire smiled at him and pulled out a pad of paper. "I am preparing to do the interview! May you please be my subject?"

Robin smiled to himself. So that's why she was dressed up; she wanted to make a pretend interview. This was most likely to become familiar with yet another part of the Earth culture. "Sure, why not?"

Starfire's eyes lit up behind the fake square frame glasses. "Glorious! Please take the seat opposite me."

Robin obliged, smiling sweetly at his girlfriend as he folded his hands on top of the table.

Starfire cleared her throat and picked the pen up. "Please, what is your favorite color?"

Robin playfully rolled his eyes. "C'mon Star, you know. Red."

She smiled and jotted on her paper. She cleared her throat again. "Now I must ask; what is your favorite part of being a Teen Titan?"

Robin smirked and decided to milk this opportunity. What better way to woo your girlfriend than make her the prime source? "My favorite part is having you in my life. I'm a happy man with you by my side."

Starfire giggled and wrote some things down on the pad. She looked up at him with a sweet smile. "What is one of your most embarrassing moments?"

He looked to the left as he sorted through his memories. He returned his eyes to the alien princess once he thought of something. "One time, just before I left Batman, our butler took me to the local water park. I was going to use the water slide and as I began to go, my trunks got stuck in the slide and I ended up sliding the rest of the way down completely naked. I had to wait for them to yank the trunks out of the slide and give them to me before I could get out of the pool."

Starfire's giggles turned into full laughs as she wrote this down. "That was quite humorous, Robin." She took a few calming breaths. "The last question: What do you believe is your best asset?"

Robin smirked and decided to act cheeky. "Oh c'mon Star, you should know. I have what it takes to please a woman, if you get what I mean. And you better get it." He winked.

Starfire blushed slightly and giggled as she bit her lip to repress a smile. "I do believe I am doing the getting of it. You certainly do do the pleasing of me when in the bedroom."

Robin wiggled his eyebrows. Of course he would never say any of this stuff in front of the others, and it was nice to be able to talk this way with Starfire. It let him let out Richard instead of Robin.

Starfire grinned and flew over to give Robin a hug. "I thank you profusely, Robin! Now all I must do is take this over to Jump City Times and return their paper to them." She kissed his cheek and flew out of the room.

Robin was still in a slightly dreamy state. "Yeah, no problem Star….WHAT?"

And the rest was history.

* * *

**Hahahaha, poor Robin. How I must torture him. I almost feel bad for the poor guy.**

**Almost.**

**Read and Review!**


	33. The S Word

**I apologize greatly for my non-posting yesterday! I shall give no excuses. But I have come up with another one, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, and this one is pretty serious. Well, not pretty, like _really_ serious. It kinda brings up Starfire's past and all. For you that know of Starfire's past, you know it's definitely not a pretty one.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin paced around his room with a crazed expression on his face.

Starfire watched him go back and forth and sighed. "Robin, please, why is this troubling you so?"

Robin immediately stopped his pacing and turned on the alien, his face fierce. He pointed a finger at her. "Do you realize how seriously you could've gotten hurt today? You weren't thinking in the slightest when the robber almost shot you!"

Starfire sighed once again. "Robin, this is what we do; if we do not take chances such as that, we would not be very good protectors of the city. Do you now agree?"

Robin began seething because he knew she was right. He wouldn't let that thought surface, though. "No. I don't. You almost killed yourself. What are you, suicidal?"

Starfire stood up angrily; angrier than he had ever seen her. Apparently he had hit a nerve. "You never say something like that! You do not know what you are speaking of!" Her eyes were lit up green as she was yelling at him, her hands balled while she flew up close to him. "How dare you say such a thing to me! You-you-you…" Her eyes died down and she ran out of the room.

Robin stared ahead of him, completely baffled. He scratched his head and furrowed his brow, trying to think of what had gotten into his girlfriend. "What did I say…?" He knew that he could lose some brain cells when he got mad, but he was still slightly confused. He resolved to go to Starfire's room and see what was wrong. The last thing he needed was a pissed off girlfriend. Especially when said girlfriend was a warrior alien princess.

Robin stepped out of his room and headed down the hall to Starfire's room. He gently knocked on the door. "Star?"

No reply came.

He heard rustling in the room, so he knew she was in there. He knocked again. "Star, please open the door. I wanna know what I did wrong."

The rustling had stopped, and there was a moment of silence. Footsteps were then heard.

Starfire opened the door, an unreadable expression on her face. "I am sorry for reacting the way I did, Robin. I was just…upset by your words." She looked down at her feet.

Robin was surprised at her sudden apology, especially when she was pissed not even minutes before. He cleared his throat. "Well, can we still talk about it? I mean, you got pretty angry…" He glanced at her.

Starfire stayed quiet for a while, and then sighed. "You may enter."

Robin did so and walked over to her bed, sitting down. He rested his elbows on his knees and watched her as she slowly made her way over to him.

She sat down gingerly next to him and stared at the ground. "What is it that you wished to discuss?"

Robin bit his lip. "I just want to figure out what happened back there. I'm guessing you got angry at the whole suicide comment. I'm not surprised that someone would get angry at something said like that – after all it _is_ a pretty bad thing to accuse someone of – but you like…"

"Did the freaking out?"

Robin inwardly cringed at the sadness he saw in her eyes when she looked up at him. "Uh, yeah." He placed a hand on her knee. "Is there…a reason why you reacted like that?"

Starfire stared at the ground, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I…It held some truth."

Robin was completely taken aback by this; did his girlfriend – his super bubbly girlfriend – just admit that she's suicidal. Nothing seemed right at the moment. "What do you mean? You're totally confusing me here."

Starfire grabbed his hands in hers and looked into his eyes – or mask. "I am not saying that I feel this way anymore. It was more when I was younger; incidents of my past that haunt me. At the time I felt that if I had the ability to take my life, it would make things better…I would have been able to _choose_ my way of death instead of it being chosen for me."

Robin shook his head and furrowed his brow. "I don't understand, Starfire. What do you mean having your death chosen for you?"

Starfire sighed and looked down at their joined hands. "When I was young, I was sent to a very bad place…where my death had already been chosen for me. It was not a peaceful death, I assure you. I did the figuring that if I…if I took my own life then I would be saved from the torturous antics I was exposed to."

Robin studied her face and was surprised to see it completely stoic. He took in a deep breath. "Star…what do you mean? What kind of things were you exposed to?"

Starfire bit her lip and gave him a sad smile. "Very _bad_ things. But let us not talk about it at the moment."

Robin stared at her. "Well with the way you're acting, I kinda want you to tell me what happened."

She looked down and then back up, this time her expression sad and tormented. "There are things of my past that I am not…ready to reveal yet. Please, I ask you to understand. I shall tell you in time, I do the promising of that."

Robin looked her over, but ultimately nodded. He knew what it was like to want to keep your secrets and past experiences to yourself. "All right. I can live with that. Just no more…freak outs. Please?"

Starfire let out a sad and breathy laugh. "I do the promising not to."

He smiled. "Good. Now you look like you could need some rest. C'mere." He pulled her into his embrace and scooted up on the bed so they could lie down correctly.

Starfire looked up at him. "Are you not going to finish your 'lecture' when we were placed in your quarters?"

Robin studied her face, and then let out a small smile. "Naw. After all, it's all just part of the job."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I told ya; pretty deep shit. **

**Anyway, Read and Review!**

**You know, I have no reason why I always capitalize read and review (except for right there). Hm.**


	34. Tackle

**Hello my trusty followers. I have a new installment yet again!..See, I'm trying to cover up the fact that I totally slacked. Heh. **

**Just go with it.**

**Anyway, so I was thinking yesterday after reading the awesome story "It's This Simple" (it's from a while ago), and I thought about how I'd like to write an AU. The problem is, I have no idea how to go around that. Because, I mean, I want to keep them in character but put them in a whole new world. **

**I doubt I'm talented enough, though, haha. Me and my crazy dreams, I tell ya.**

**Anyway, enough of my mindless chatter that I use to try and humor you people (though I doubt half of you even read it) so please enjoy the show!**

**And bring some popcorn for yourself and me. Hell, just bring some for me.**

* * *

"Yo, let's play some foo'ball!" Cyborg jumped up from his spot on the picnic bench – having finished his multitude of ribs – and grabbed the football over by the nearby tree.

Robin held his hand out. "When we're all done. We're not exactly able to eat as fast as you." He gave a small laugh.

Starfire nodded. "And I must finish my mustard!" She held it up proudly.

The other four cringed as they watched her down the yellow condiment – or beverage, as far as she went.

Raven looked up from her place by said tree the football was lying next to and gave him a bland look. "Not playing."

Beast Boy jumped up and plopped down next to Raven, a toothy grin on his face. "Aw, c'mon Rae!" He leaned closer to her until his head was hanging over her torso, and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please? For me?" He turned into a puppy to make his point.

Raven just stared at him blankly.

Beast Boy turned back into himself with his ears moving down and a sigh escaping his mouth. "All right, fine. Just…read your book, I guess." He glanced sadly at her and then moved to get up.

Raven watched him deflate and she felt bad. She sighed. "I'll play referee."

Beast Boy brightened and fell back down to his knees to give her a side hug. "Sweet!"

Raven cringed and then turned stock still while he hugged her, but it wasn't as bad as it usually was for her. She decided to shake it off instead of wanting to nitpick her brain until it turned to scrambled eggs.

Robin and Starfire stood up as they finished. "All right, we're ready."

Cyborg got a cheeky grin on his face. "Aw, you guys even finish eating at the same time. Next thing we know, you two will be feeding each other on forks."

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and grabbed Starfire's hand. "I'd think you'd realize that I'm not as bothered anymore. Nice try, though." He smirked at the cybernetic teen.

Cyborg grumbled and started to walk out to the field, ball in hand. "Let's just get to playin', ya'll."

Starfire giggled and flew out to the field, as everyone else followed behind. She kept afloat as she turned to look at her friends. "How shall we do the splitting of the teams?"

Robin spoke up instantly, directing his attention to the boys. "Star and me against you two." He began to walk over to their side of the field when Beast Boy grabbed his arm. He turned around with one eyebrow raised.

He smirked at his leader. "Nuh-uh. Me and Star against you and Cy. Go!"

Before Robin could protest, he was already thrown on the other side and the game started. He looked to glare at the changeling, but the boy's face was smug and…was that devious? He narrowed his eyes, wondering what was up his sleeve.

Cyborg got in line with Beast Boy. "Hut Hut." He threw the ball, and the game began.

Cyborg threw the ball toward Robin, who threw at touchdown. They high fived.

Cyborg grinned at Beast Boy. "That's one to nothin', grass stain."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. He turned to Starfire and pulled her over to him, whispering in her ear. She nodded and smiled. Beast Boy smirked and they got aligned again.

"Hut Hut." Robin had gotten the ball from Beast Boy, who seemed to throw it a little to casually over in Star's direction, and began to run toward the goal yet again.

"Starfire, now!"

Before Robin could question it, he was lying face down on the ground in the dirt, then being turned over from the force. His face ended up fine though…landing on something soft.

He heard a giggle, obviously Starfire's. He decided to open his eyes, but he did not see the ground, but instead Starfire's amble chest. He raised his head slightly. No wonder it was so soft.

Beast Boy and Cyborg began to crack up. Beast Boy rubbed a tear from his eye as he began to walk closer to them. "That landing was nice and soft, wasn't it Robin?"

To the boys chagrin, Robin smirked. "Well yeah, though I prefer it when I'm lying on them unclothed." He got up and held out his hand to Starfire. "C'mon Star, I'll go get us some ice cream."

She squealed in delight and grabbed his hand, hopping up. They walked away hand in hand.

The boys sweat dropped.

"Damn…"

* * *

**Yep, that's right. Robin's a stud like that.**

**You'd think the boys would learn over time. But then again, have you seen them together. I lose brain cells when I do.**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	35. Of Magazines and Perfume

**So guess what, I totally made another to make up for lost time. And another (which I won't post yet). You see, my parents are currently getting ready to go camping and won't let me do anything until they leave, so what better to do? **

**Um...I mean...I did this because I just love you all sooooooo much. Yep, that was it. Heh. No provoking or anything, just on my own. Yep.**

**Uh, anyway, back to the original story: so yeah, they're leaving and I get the whole house to myself for two weeks. That is just freaking awesome right there, I tell ya. Mis amigas will come over and we'll have lots of fun. And no parties, I promise! I'll be a good girl. For real. People get stupid at parties, so they can throw one at someone else's house and then I'll go there. But no way in hell are they trashing my house.**

**See? I'm a smart thinker. And people say I have no common sense...**

**Oh, and you ask, Robin cannot be tortured anymore since he is so comfortable with Starfire now? Just wait until next chapter...hahahahaha. Oh man. I can't wait. I'm an evil little thing.**

**See, now I'm getting all giddy of the thought of torturing Robin yet again.**

**Okay, now you may enjoy this installment.**

* * *

Beast Boy was secretly – well, not as secretly as he apparently thought, considering he was sitting on the couch in the ops. room – flipping through the latest of Starfire's _Vogue _magazines.

His eyes lit up when he hit a particular ad. "Ooh, I wanna smell!" As you could most likely already guess, it was a perfume ad. He grinned and took a big whiff. "Mmmm…" He closed his eyes in contentment as he basked in the smell.

He slowly opened his eyes and began to happily rub the perfume on his wrist.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sound of the voice, and at the moment he wished it was anyone else's voice than hers.

He turned toward her. "Heh, hey Rae. I was just…um…well, you see." He cleared his throat, coming up with a quick excuse. "You see, I really wanted to get you a present for…Christmas."

Raven's eyes widened at this, though he wasn't sure why.

He cringed inwardly, remembering it was June. He laughed sheepishly. "I like to shop far in advance because you know me; I procrastinate and stuff, so I totally need this done while I have the initiator." He grinned.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I think you mean _initiative_."

Hid eyes widened, and then the sheepish smile was place yet again. "Heh, right. That's what I meant, I was just testing you." He grinned to cover it up.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook it off. "Anyway, back to the initial topic; why would you buy _that_ for me for Christmas. That's disgusting Beast Boy." She cringed at the thought of him buying it.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Raven! I just thought you might like some perfume…not that you smell or anything! You actually smell really good…uh" He shifted his eyes around nervously at her raised eyebrow. "I mean…um…oh, forget it." He slumped down into the couch.

Raven shook her head and pointed to the picture. She was blushing, which confused Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, that isn't perfume. Those are tampons." She was gritting her teeth.

Beast Boy looked down at the ad. His eyes widened at the words "_New Scented Tampons; Only From Pampax."_

Beast Boy gulped and turned as red as could be. "Oh."

* * *

**Oh yes. That did just happen.**

**Pwnage.**

**Did you know I've never used "pwn" before? I feel happy and proud now that I have.**

**Read and review! Because you love me...humor me, will ya?**


	36. Hazy Mornings

**Muahahahahaha.**

**You ask why I am laughing so? Well, simply because this certain one-shot contains my favorite pass time.**

**You guessed it: torturing Robin. **

**Muahahahahaha.**

**You know, I should just make a whole story dedicated to torturing Robin. That story would get thousands of reviews, I tell ya. It's uncanny how many people love to torture Robin.**

**Though in all seriousness, I love the spiky haired little brat. I do. And that is why he must be tortured. I just love him so much it hurts, so that means I must hurt him back.**

**You have to admit, that's logical. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin awoke slowly, yawning as he stretched. He kept his eyes closed in fear of the sun peaking through his still sensitive lids from the night's sleep.

The Titan's had had a small "slumber party" in the ops. room – which was where he was currently stationed – because Starfire had recommended it after watching a particular movie with said idea in it. They had all camped out on the floor for the night for the whole experience.

Robin felt a body next to him bundled up in another blanket, and smiled. There was nothing better than waking up to your girlfriend there right in front of you.

With his eyes still closed, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around said girl's neck and kissed her softly on the cheek, lingering there for a few moments. He heard a groan, somewhat deep for her usually tone but he shook it off, and whispered in her ear "Good morning beautiful."

"Yo, what the hell are you doin' Rob!"

Robin snapped his eyes open and was welcomed with the sight of _Cyborg_ in his arms. No wonder that 'bundle' seemed larger than usual. Damn sleep induced mind. He yelped and flew away, this time into his actual girlfriend.

Cyborg looked over to him with wide eyes, but when he caught on to the whole thing laughter splurted out of his mouth. "Holy shit man! That's fuckin' classic! I wish it wasn't me as the victim…but still!" His laughter became hysterical as Robin turned beat red, his eyes still wide.

His girlfriend began to stir behind him. She sat up slowly, resting her head in the crook of Robin's neck from behind. "Robin, please, why is Cyborg laughing so?"

Before Robin had the chance to tell her, Cyborg cut in. "Because yo man was puttin' the moves on me, that's why." His laughs started all over.

Starfire furrowed her brow. "Robin, why were you putting the moves on Cyborg?"

The boy wonder looked from his confused girlfriend to the hysterical Cyborg and sighed, slumping into Starfire. "Oh god, I'm never going to live this down."

* * *

**;)**

**Read and review!**


	37. Stairs

**I love you guys. Really, I do. Especially when you give me reviews just so I can have more, since some of you totally put that in the post.**

**You guys rock my socks.**

**Dude, I'm almost to 300 reviews! Woo! Yep, never thought that would happen. But it's totally sweet.**

**Anyway, so I own Katy Perry's CD, right? I freaking love her. Anyway, I just saw the music video for Friday Night (T.G.I.F) - which I was totally psyched to hear on the radio since I freaking loved that song when I first heard it - and holy crap, it's beyond hilarious.**

**Like seriously, it's the best music video ever. You have to go watch it NOW. You will not be let down, I can promise you that.**

**Anyway, have fun with this installment! Oh Beast Boy...**

* * *

Beast Boy was whistling as he walked along to the stairs. He decided he wanted to take the stairs to the training room for a "warm-up", and also decided on a regular white t-shirt and basketball shorts.

He finally made it to the entrance of the stairs and opened the door, beginning his way down the long, everlasting journey known as the Titans' Tower stairs.

After a while of taking the steps as a normal person would, he became bored and decided to make it a little fun: see how fast he could go down the steps without a crash and burn. Perhaps he would even make a world record!

Oh, poor Beast Boy with his lack of brain cells.

He gained momentum on the steps and his eyes began to twinkle from the thrill. He was laughing hysterically through the abandoned area, and went even faster.

You can probably guess what happened next.

Beast Boy tripped over himself and he began to descend down the stairs on his butt, the friction causing his shorts to fall completely off and land about halfway above his stopping point. He stopped at the next entrance and looked down at himself; he groaned when he noticed his bottom half completely bare.

The door of the entrance opened.

"Holy shit, Beast Boy! Put that away, god."

Beast Boy looked up to see Raven glancing away from him. His face went as red as a tomato as he went to cover himself with his hands. "Raven! Uh…oh god…"

Raven kept her eyes away as she began again. "I already saw enough during your little show in my room a while ago – which, by the way, I still should send you to my father for – and I'd really rather not see it again."

He saw black encase his shorts, and then land on his face.

"Get dressed, and read a book to gain some brain cells."

* * *

**Hahaha, oh man. He just can't seem to stop embarrassing himself in front of that girl. If you didn't get the comment Raven made in there, the part about him giving a show in her room, it was one of my earlier installments in this story.**

**Read and review!**


	38. Cuddles and Confessions

**All right, so here is another installment! And even though Robin is in it, I did not torture him at all. I'm pretty proud of myself.**

**Dude, I'm already loving being by myself, and I still have two weeks. This is awesome. **

**I did not even notice it's 20 to 2 in the morning. Haha. I have the worst headache ever, and I took my anti-epileptics! Usually I don't have headaches if I actually remember...probably the dark room, bright laptop ratio. I like the dark. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin and Starfire were lying down in Robin's bed, cuddled together. It was nighttime – the two often spent the nights in one or the other's bedroom – and they were content just relaxing in each other's arms.

Robin cleared his throat. "Remember when we first met?"

Starfire moved her eyes up to his face, her lips pulling into a small, warm smile. "I do. It was quite an...interesting day, yes?"

Robin chuckled softly and pulled her closer. "You can say that again." Robin noticed that she opened her mouth to say it again. "Ah, Star? It's a figure of speech; don't worry about it."

Starfire blushed and hid her face in Robin's neck.

Robin let out another chuckle and kissed the side of her head. "Hey, it's fine. I can just imagine what it would be like if I was on your planet."

Starfire let her eyes becoming visible as she giggled.

Robin sobered. "Anyway; yes, it was interesting. I remember how you were destroying all that public property, and our fight, and…" His face became full of mirth.

Starfire faced him, her brow furrowed. "Please do the continuing, Robin."

He gave her a boyish grin. "And you kissing me." He sighed dramatically. "It was just so romantic. Especially when you pushed me to the ground and told me in that beautiful voice – well, it was gruffer at the time, but still – 'If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone."

Starfire giggled. "I apologize profusely for that. I am meaning the pushing, not the lip contact. That was quite enjoyable." Her eyes twinkled. "And I must do the admitting…I chose you not because you did the helping of me, but I thought you were the 'cute'." She giggled again.

Robin smirked and kissed her head. "Well, I can't say I disagree…"

Starfire playfully pushed him – well, as playfully as an alien with super strength can manage; Robin was currently wincing at the pain – and smiled. "Oh X'hal Robin."

He laughed. "Hey now."

Starfire just stared up at him with a serene smile on her face.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She kept the smile on her face. "Why do you only do the acting like this in front of me, and not our friends?"

Robin sighed, and then smiled. "Because you're special, you know that. Also, because I just can't…I don't know; I just can't really feel comfortable? That's really not the word I'm looking for…I guess I just like to show this side to you because we're ya know, so _close_."

She nodded, excepting the answer. "Robin?"

He looked down, nodding his head for her to continue.

She bit her lip with a smile on her face. "…I love you."

Robin froze. He looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

Soon he had a smile on his face as well. He let out a breathy laugh. "Love you too."

* * *

**Awwww.**

**I can actually write a fluffy installment. How about that? **

**Read and Review!**


	39. Truth or Dare

**Next installment! Yay! Lots of fun in this one.**

**So yeah, today had been an eventful one, therefore this chapter being put up at 2 in the morning. Yep. I went to work today and it was absolutely hectic. Apparently the person that worked before me in the area I was positioned thought it would be funny to make my life hell while I was there; everything was in complete disarray. **

**Anyway, after that I went to my friend's house for his open house thingy and we all had fun. Yay, happy ending!**

**Oh, and I must tell you all again how much I love you. Seriously, your reviews make my day. You are all so kind! *tear*. But seriously, you dudes rock my socks. Especially those of you that take the time to comment on every chapter. You all know who you are ;)**

**I hope you enjoy the drabble! **

* * *

"Okay B, truth or dare?"

Beast Boy put his hand up to his chin as he looked up to one side, thinking it over. He finally came to a decision and nodded once at Cyborg. "Dare."

Cyborg grinned deviously, making Beast Boy gulp and begin to sweat. He searched Cyborg's face, trying to find some sort of indication of what he was planning.

Cyborg rubbed his hands against each other as he kept the grin on his face. "I dare you to…kiss Raven."

Beast Boy's eyes widened beyond belief. He looked over at Raven to see her reaction; it was about the same as his. She didn't even want to play the game to begin with, but a certain changeling dragged her out into Starfire's room – where they were currently due to her room being the most spacious, and it being her idea in the first place.

Raven glared at Cyborg. "I think you should choose another one, Cyborg." Her voice was dangerously calm, but her eyes held a hostile glare at the large Titan.

Cyborg ignored her glare and shook his head. "No thanks. I'll keep it."

Raven shut her eyes and held her finger to her temple. She opened them slowly and moved her gaze to Beast Boy, whom looked incredibly nervous.

He gulped and put on a shaky smile. "Pucker up, butter cup."

Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the comment, and ignored the quiet laughter from Cyborg and Robin.

Both leaned in very slowly until their lips were about a centimeter away. It stayed like this for a moment, until Beast Boy finally moved in and gave her a quick kiss.

They pulled away with matching blushes painted on their cheeks, and Raven quickly put up her hood.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and looked up at everyone. "My turn! All right; Robin, truth or dare?"

Robin smirked from his position on Starfire's bed – him sitting up against the headboard with one knee up, and Starfire nestled in between his legs and her head on his chest. "Truth."

It was Beast Boy's turn to put on a devious grin. "Have you and Star…done it?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at Starfire. He looked back up at Beast Boy. "I really don't think that's any of your business."

Beast Boy shook his head with the grin still in place. "Nuh-uh, you gotta answer it Rob! So have you?"

Robin glanced down at Starfire again; he was more nervous about Starfire's thoughts on him saying anything than him actually telling everyone.

"You may answer the question, Robin." Starfire glanced up at him.

Robin took a deep breath, and then looked at Beast Boy yet again. "Yes."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Dude! Are you serious? Nice!" He jabbed Robin in the arm.

Robin groaned. "Can we just continue on with the game?"

The Titans spent the next hour and a half playing truth or dare, each one becoming more comfortable with the ridiculous antics coming out of each other.

Eventually all Titans were asleep on Starfire's bed in the same positions they were playing the game in.

At least Cyborg isn't next to Robin this time.

* * *

**Yeah, so that 'pucker up, butter cup' thing actually happened. A bunch of friends and I were on spring break and we were playing truth or dare (using an iPhone app for it) and one of my guy friends got one that said you had to kiss so and so. That happened to be my best friend (who's boyfriend was egging them on, hah) and then the guy said that. We all laughed like hell; it was great. **

**Anyway, read and review!**


	40. Hazy Afternoons

**New installment! Woo! **

**This whole living on my own for two weeks is awesome. And now I'm already getting stuff ready for my dorm and for school and stuff. I enjoy the whole organizing ordeal :) It was always the best part.**

**I think you will be surprised by this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin and Starfire were in the food court at the mall, getting some food after a long day at the mall. Starfire had a good six bags or so, some from clothing stores, one from the bookstore, and one from the…well, we'll skip over the last bag. We'll just say it required a hologram ring to go in without a racket. Thankfully, she was able to hide the bag in one of the other bags.

Starfire smiled and sat next to Robin; she more enjoyed being on the same side than him rather than across from him, so they are more in contact. Being Tamaranean, touch is quite important. The two had decided on Chinese food since, surprisingly, Starfire had never had it.

"Mm, this chicken is quite good, Robin!" She smiled as she took another bite.

He chuckled. "Yeah; Chinese is pretty good. One of my favorites. Japanese is good too; I'll need to take you to a Japanese steakhouse one day. They cook it right in front of you."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "That sounds marvelous. Perhaps we shall journey there someday in the near future? And perhaps invite our friends."

Robin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll go sometime in the future…but perhaps just us the first time? And then we'll go as a group another time. If that's okay with you, of course."

Starfire nodded emphatically. "Oh, yes, of course. As you earthlings say, it is a date!...Though, this is literal, so I am unsure if the expression applies in the way it is meant…" She scrunched her brow, and then shrugged.

Robin excused himself to go get some napkins, but Starfire was too wrapped up in the 'marvelous' food to pay attention.

Starfire saw a man standing with a pair of chinos on – which looked like the ones Robin was wearing – and figured it was him. Her eyes twinkled as she began to rub her hand against his thigh. "Perhaps after we are done with consuming our lunch, we shall go back home and use the new contraptions I had bought." She had a seductive grin on her face as she watched him react to her touch.

"Sounds good, baby."

Starfire stopped cold as she slowly looked up. The man she had just been 'flirting' with was definitely not her boyfriend. Her eyes widened considerably as she removed her hand quickly. She eeped.

The man rubbed his hands against each other and licked his lips. "So where ya want to meet up, sweet cheeks? Can't believe a good superhero like you could be so…naughty." His grin made her feel sick.

Starfire's face turned red as she shook her head. "I am sorry sir! I did not mean that for you…I had mistaken you. My apologies!" She turned her head quickly and stared down at her food.

The man set his hand on the table. "Well you certainly know how to move those hands of yours; ever get bored of whomever that nice massage was for, you know who to look for." If she looked up she would have seen the man wink. He wrote down his number on a receipt from his bag and slid it in front of her.

She felt relieved that the man had left, and groaned as she set her head at the table. She thanked X'hal for there only being a small amount of people at the food court at the time, and that none of them were near their table. "Oh X'hal…"

"Got us some napkins, Star." He smiled at her, and then furrowed his brow when he noticed her demeanor. "You all right, babe?"

She lifted her head, her face flushed. "Yes, I am fine Robin. I thank you for your concern." She smiled and graciously took a napkin.

Robin noticed the paper on the table next to her. He pointed to it with an eyebrow raised. "What's that?"

Her eyes widened as she crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash can carelessly. "Just one of the 'fans'."

He nodded and chuckled. "They can get pretty obsessive sometimes. He's lucky I wasn't here."

She nodded. "I do the full heartedly agreeing."

* * *

**Yep. There ya go. I never usually do this stuff to Starfire since I usually hate doing this stuff to her. A girl thing, I guess, haha. Robin deserves it, with his cocky behavior (most of the time). Because, ya know, he can get down on himself sometimes too.**

**But still, we all have agreed it's out of love. Starfire just gets treated better than him. We need to protect our own! Correct?**

**Yes.**

**Anyway, so I had Robin actually use a pet name with Starfire. After a while, it's bound to happen. I think in my timeline at this point they have been dating for a good...year and a half. We'll go with that, since they're sexually active and all.  
**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	41. The Naughty Interweb

**All right, so Concolor44 totally gave me this idea in his review and it was just so tasty that I had to use it, of course. **

**This one is quite a steamy piece so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. It's no M rated stuff (since, ya know, this is a T rated story), but it's still a bit steamy. Just sayin'.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Robin and Starfire were on Robin's bed, on his laptop. Robin had it sitting his his lap with his legs Indian style, and Starfire was behind him, her hands positioned on his shoulders. What were they doing on said laptop, you ask?

They were on a trusty website known at Adam & Eve.

"Ooh! We must obtain this, Robin." Starfire pointed to a sex swing. "We may try various new…positions with this contraption. It tells us this in the description!"

Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask and read over the description. "This…actually sounds like fun. A bit pricey, but I think we can add it to the shopping cart."

Starfire squealed in delight.

Robin clicked on a certain item. "Hey, this stuff is supposed to delay orgasms, I guess. Ya know, make it last longer." He cleared his throat and added it to the cart.

On went the search.

"Ooh!" Starfire had Robin stop scrolling and pointed at another item on the screen. "The massage oil. I would very much enjoy giving you the massage. It is also edible."

Robin gulped and instantly added it to the cart.

Starfire leaned into Robin a bit, and then nuzzled his neck, purring slightly. "I am overjoyed that you endeavored to look at this web page with me, my love." She looked up and pointed to a link. "Perhaps I shall get the crotchless panties?" She giggled at the stiffening of Robin's body.

He clicked the add button once again.

Robin finally decided they had enough fun and went to the check out.  
He quickly typed in a card number (definitely not one of the ones that Bruce gave him – he didn't even want to imagine how that would go down if he checked it, and he would have…) and pressed the payment button.

He sighed. "All right. I think we got enough to last us a while."

Starfire nodded into his neck, and then picked her head up with a mischievous grin. "But while we wait for our merchandise, perhaps we could use the chains and whip I had purchased you for your day of birth?"

Robin chuckled. "Sure, Star. Whatever you want." He shook his head slightly at his girlfriend's minx-like habits. He raised an eyebrow when she got up off the bed and went over to his dresser, opening his underwear drawer at the top. His eyes widened "Ahh…I wouldn't look in there if I-"

"You have a pair of the boxers with my face on the front?" She raised an eyebrow at her blushing boyfriend. She giggled as she studied them. "Oh, I see! My face is on the front, and where the opening of the boxers are is where my mouth is located, insinuating – "

"Okay, good job Star. Let's move on." He cleared his throat while Starfire giggled yet again. When she began to sift through his things yet again, he leaned up slightly to try and see. "Whatcha looking for, Star?"

She did not answer at first, but then closed the drawer and turned with her hands behind her back, a big smile plastered on her face. "Well, for these of course." She brought her hands in front of her, Robin's 'gift' in hand. Starfire smiled innocently as Robin gawked. "You did not do the believing of me when I said we shall use it? Now, I kindly ask you to lie down so I may bind you."

Robin continued to just stare at her, but obliged nonetheless, with a inevitable grin on his face.

* * *

**Yep, steamy steamy! This is what you get when I'm tired and writing at...wait, 4:30 in the morning? Wait, for real? I swore it was only, like 2...**

**Huh. My bad. I should probably get some sleep. But I'm not tired. Maybe I'll write some more for another story, or read my new magazine. So I just picked up an issue of a magazine called _Nylon_. I haven't read this fashion magazine before, but it's the shiz. **

**Anyway, read and review!**


	42. A Loving Dance

**So I'm in a warm kind of mood, so I have made a nice fluffy installment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin and Starfire were left alone in the tower, Raven being dragged out with the other two boys to their weekly gaming trip.

Both were sitting on the couch, contentedly watching a movie on their television; Robin was half lying on the couch with Starfire nestled in his chest, and an arm draped around his waist, while the other was curled into his chest with the rest of her.

Robin rubbed her back unconsciously as they watched the movie, his eyes half-lidded. Starfire gently craned her neck to kiss along his jaw-line in a sensual manner.

Robin smiled warmly. "Love you."

She smiled back with a twinkle in her eyes. "I love you as well, Robin."

They cuddled back into each other, both their eyes closing as they savored each other's gentle touches. Starfire nuzzled into Robin chest, purring lightly.

Robin opened his eyes as an idea struck him. He turned off the television and then picked up another controller, turning on the radio positioned beside it. He slowly lifted himself so as not to disturb Starfire as she gently removed herself from his embraced, and held out a hand with a smile. "Would you like to dance, my dear?"

Starfire giggled at his antics and nodded with a smile. "That would be glorious." She gingerly placed her hand in his, and he lifted her from her position on the couch and into his embrace.

They moved slowly to the beat of the gentle song. Robin had his arms around her waist and held her close to his body, molding them together. His head was resting on top of Starfire's, whose head was nestled into the crook of his neck. Both closed their eyes happily, just embracing each other and staying tuned into each other.

Starfire sighed happily and sensually kissed Robin's neck. She left her lips there, though no longer in a kissing manner. Robin nuzzled her and kissed the top of her head. "Have I ever told you how happy I am that I found you?"

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to smile at him. "Yes, and I feel the same for you."

They leaned into for a lingering kiss, quickly turned passionate.

Robin pulled away and drew away from her, grabbing her hand. He grinned at her and began to lead her to the door. "C'mon, let's go spend some time in the bedroom."

Starfire giggled and let him lead her out of the room, both still in their loving mood as they made their way to Robin's room in no rush.

* * *

**Quite a different side than last chapter. Aren't they just adorable? **

**Yes. Yes they are.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Read and Review!**


	43. An Intimate Curiosity

**Okay, so here is another installment. I know I have been focusing on Robin and Starfire a lot lately; I have been in a crazy Rob/Star mood. I love those two. Especially since they were the first couple to draw me in on this show; did you know the budding romance between the two is what made get hooked on the show to begin with? Given that I was about 11 at the time...has it really been that long? A good 6 years - well, actually about 7 since I turn 18 in less than a month (yay!).**

**This one is a very warm and intimate one, and mostly focuses on Raven and her thoughts. And no, Raven is not meant to be OOC, it is simply curiosity. I can see this happening simply because she is an empath, and after a while would want to understand the immense feelings coming from the two.**

* * *

Raven was meditating in the ops. room by one of the picture windows. Thankfully, there was no one else – aka, a certain pair of boys. Her mind was not completely clear, though. She had often felt the emotions of Robin and Starfire when they made love; it was not something she could turn off. Eventually, she had been able to tune it out.

Recently, though, she had begun to grow curious about the act itself, and what it meant to them. By the emotional waves they gave off, she knew it meant quite a lot, more than she thinks she realizes.

"Good morning, Raven!"

Raven was abruptly drawn from her thoughts and turned in the direction of her bubbly teammate. "Morning." She attempted to look as though she was still meditating, but kept an eye on her fellow teammate with inquiring eyes.

She watched the Tamaranean get out a pan and some eggs, as well as the toaster and bread. Before she began to cook, she brought out two plates and set them on the island, in front of the stools, and placed butter and jelly, as well as salt and pepper next to them. No doubt she was cooking for herself and Robin. She watched Starfire as she happily bustled around the kitchen.

"Are you all right, friend?"

Raven's eyes widened at the Tamaranean. This is when she noticed that was no longer being discreet, and had somehow kept an even stare at the girl. Her cheeks flushed. "Uh, yeah. Just do whatever you were doing." She turned back around. Her thoughts then turned to earlier; about the couple's intimate life.

Raven grounded herself and walked slowly over to Starfire as she looked about nervously. She could not believe what she was about to do. She made it behind the alien and cleared her throat.

Starfire turned and beamed at Raven. "Greetings! Is there something you require?" She kept the smile on her face.

Raven hesitated slightly. "I…was just wondering…about, uh…yours and Robin's, uh, intimacy." Her face was red with embarrassment once she finished.

Starfire furrowed her brow as she tried to decipher what Raven was asking, but then smiled warmly once she realized what her friend was asking. "You wish to know what it is like to make love?"

Raven looked down at the floor and nodded subtly. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, but she needed to know. After feeling them, her curiosity had completely taken over.

Starfire removed herself from her current task and grabbed Raven's hand gently as she led her to the couch. Both girls sat down.

Starfire smiled at her friend with the same warmth she had when she realized her friend's concerns. "What would you like to know, friend?"

Raven cleared her throat as she hid under her hood. "Just…what it's like. What you feel; emotionally more so than anything."

Starfire's smile grew. "I would be overjoyed to share with you. Now where do I begin…" She looked to the upper corner, trying to decide what to start with. She cleared her throat as she looked back at Raven. "The feeling is magnificent, both emotionally and physically. When you find a person that you truly love, it is the intertwining of souls more so than bodies."

Raven tried to decipher what Starfire said, but was still confused. Starfire seemed to pick up on this, for she continued. "I believe if one has the sex without love, it is only to fulfill a physical desire and that one will not get the full magnificence of the moment shared. I have seen such things in movies, and it makes me crestfallen. When I am with Robin, it is as if he is the only being and as if we are becoming one. We are in sync with both our bodies and souls. This is the only way I am able to describe it. It is truly glorious."

Raven nodded slowly over the information she had received, taking it all in. She was able to understand Starfire's words more than normal because of the emotions she would feel from them. "Thank you."

Starfire glanced at her friend. "Please…were you thinking of completing the making of love with somebody?"

Raven's eyes widened and shook her head. "No, no. I was just curious, I guess. You guys just seem so…I don't know. It's nice. I'm happy for you two." She was about to hastily get up and leave the room before further embarrassment took place, when Starfire called out her name. She raised an eyebrow to beckon her to continue.

Starfire seemed to be suppressing a rather large grin. "Were you perhaps thinking of performing this with…a certain teammate? A certain _green_ teammate?"

Raven didn't think her eyes could widen anymore, or her face get any redder. "No. Never. We are not in any way romantically involved, and never will be. Period."

Starfire simply smile as her eyes twinkled. "Whatever you wish to tell me, friend." She stood up and went back to her cooking. Robin walked in soon after and she watched as he put his arms around her as she cooked, and kissed the crook of her neck. They were leaning into each other with such contentment, and threw in a couple sweet kisses here and there.

Raven couldn't help but feel a bit envious. She mulled over Starfire's words. She knew she was not ready for sex, especially when she wasn't even dating anyone in the first place. Her thoughts then changed to a certain changeling. No matter how much she denied it, she knew feelings were growing between them. It made her shutter, but it was there. Watching Robin and Starfire, though, made taking the plunge seem well worth the risk.

* * *

**So there ya have it! It was fun to write. Plus I just got done playing Just Dance and it's almost 4 in the morning. I'm quite tired, yet I want to start up another chapter of "All That Is Love". I definitely want to put another chapter of that up tomorrow at some point.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	44. The Bluetooth

**I must tell you all again how much I love you. Seriously, your comments make me smile :)**

**You are also just so nice. This is why I love you. I cannot gush enough.**

**Okay, so this is a funny Cyborg one. I swear, this seems to happen to everyone. I'm always very cautious around these situations, haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Cyborg was making it through the local supermarket in search of food. He was always the one to go out for such things; Robin was always too busy, Raven refused, Starfire would come home with random types of food (some of which they had never heard of), and don't even get started on Beast Boy…

There was no way he'd let that grass stain go anywhere near the place.

He already had half of the list done, and was currently down the frozen food aisle in search of frozen fruit – believe it or not, the Titans did eat healthy every now and again. He opened up the door for the correct freezer and pondered on which bags to get.

"Oh my god, hey!"

Cyborg turned and saw a girl next to him, at the next freezer. He took a couple glances over at her. "Uh…hey."

The girl smiled as she sifted through the things. "You always look super cute in your pictures." She giggled as she continued to look through the food.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle. "Thanks…you're pretty cute yourself."

The girl giggled. "We should totally go out for lunch later; how does the local pizza place sound?"

Cyborg's eyebrow raised. "Uh, sure. Works for me. What time –"

"Hold on Alex, some guy keeps on talking to me." The girl looked over at Cyborg. "Can I help you? I'm kind of on the phone." She tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing a bluetooth.

Cyborg blushed a deep crimson. "Uh, no. Sorry." He quickly grabbed random packs and hurried out of the aisle. "This is the _last_ time I come here…"

* * *

**So who has the happened to? I remember my stepdad telling me that it was pissing him off when someone had it on in line and he went up to him and was like "Hey, tell her I said hi!" and left. Yeah, he's like that. Hah.**

**Read and Review!**


	45. Orientation Mishap

**Okay, I have to say it again: I love you guys. Seriously. I love to check my email and see all over your wonderful reviews. You are just so nice :)**

**So I'm definitely laughing just thinking about this upcoming installment. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Robin was walking down the sidewalk, window shopping for a birthday gift for his girlfriend.

"Robin!"

Said boy wonder turned abruptly to the right where a girl around his age was running over to him. He groaned. "Oh god…"

The girl bounced up next to him. "Oh my god, Robin! I have definitely always wanted to meet you. Well, I mean I guess some of it because you're all cool and strong and so on and so forth, but mostly because I soooo want to hook you up with my friend."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I have a girlfriend. Starfire. I'm pretty sure everyone know that by now, considering the whole display in Tokyo…"

The girl rolled her eyes and leaned in. "It's okay, you can stop pretending. Other people may not notice, but I know it's just a cover up."

Robin began to grit his teeth. "It's not a cover up, and I'm not about to date one of your little friends. Sorry. Uh…did you want an autograph or something?" He did need to keep appearances up, after all. He had a reputation to protect.

The girl shook her head. "No, thanks. But seriously, at least consider him!"

Robin swiftly turned to her and spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm not considering…wait, did you say _him_?"

The girl nodded as if nothing was wrong with the statement. "Yeah. That's why I said you didn't have to use the cover up anymore. Seriously, he's great." She smiled.

Robin just stared at the girl. "Uh, I'm not gay."

The girl began to laugh, but stopped when she noticed his serious expression. "Wait, are you being serious."

Robin slowly nodded, becoming impatient.

She studied him. "…Are you sure?"

Robin let out a loud breath and began to power walk away. "That's it. This is the last time I go out without Starfire."

* * *

**I have to admit, if Teen Titans wasn't a Y7 show, I can so see Robin getting approached like this. I mean, look at him. Sure he has the manly personality, but _look at him_.**

**It's just me showing my bittersweet love for Robin yet again :)**

**Read and Review!**


	46. Of Sweating and Questions

**I know this is what all you BB/Rae fans were waiting for. Yep. Of course, you must read on to know what I mean...**

**Or maybe I am leading you to believe it is what you were waiting for but it really isn't. **

**I guess you must read to know ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the hallway, sweating nervously.

He had just had a conversation with Robin, asking him about his relationship with Starfire. He knew how close they were and how long they've been together and…he wanted tips. Not that he would actually _say_ that to the boy wonder.

-FLASHBACK-

_Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, where Robin was currently making two sandwiches, most likely for him and Star._

_He cleared his throat. "Hey…Robin?"_

_Robin continued to work on the sandwiches as he responded. "Yeah?"_

_Beast Boy visibly gulped and scratched the back of his neck. "So, uh, how are things with Star?"_

_Robin stopped his activity to look up at Beast Boy, an eyebrow rising above his mask as he spoke slowly. "Uh, good. Why?"_

_Beast Boy shrugged. "Just wondering…uh, what kind of romantic stuff do you guys do? Like, ya know, couply things. Well, besides sex."_

_Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask at the last statement. "Well, we usually will go out on a date once a weak, courtesy of Starfire." He smiled. "She says it's to keep me from all of my work and whatnot, but of course the perks are nice, too."_

_Beast Boy hid his nervousness with a small chuckle. "I can see that…well, I'm gonna go find Cyborg for some gaming. Later, dude."_

_Robin watched his with a peculiar look on his face. "All right. Sure."_

_Beast Boy quickly left, avoiding Robin's now suspicious stare._

-END FLASHBACK-

Beast Boy gulped as he reached his destination. He brought a shaky hand up to the door, knocking lightly.

The door opened a sliver, one eye visible from the door. "What."

He froze at first, but in the end gained courage. He put a shaky smile on his face. "Hey Rae. Can I uh, talk to you for a sec?"

Her eyebrow rose, but she ultimately opened the door fully, but did not let him in. "What do you want to talk about?"

He took a few deep breaths and looked at the ground. "I was just wonderin' if you wanted to uh… g-go out for pizza tonight? J-just us?" he shook slightly and began to sweat more.

Raven stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. 6 o'clock. Don't be late." She closed the door.

Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A goofy smile worked its way onto his mouth. "Yes!"

* * *

**:)**

**So, just running this idea by: I was thinking about doing one with Batso. Not anything serious, more making him the next victim of my evilness. And Starfire will be my helper in that one. That is, if you would like to see it.**

**Read and Review! Love you guys to pieces!**


	47. Flustered Bats

**All right, so definitely some Batman in here. I love it. I can just imagine this...**

**Haha, complete chaos.**

**What am I speaking of, you ask?**

**Read on my friends, read on.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude, it's Batman!" Beast Boy came running through the door – not without tripping on himself – and stared up at the caped crusader with starry eyes. "Hello, sir. Name's Beast Boy sir." He giggled. "This is sooo cool!"

Batman stared at him.

Beast Boy began to sweat under the man's stare, and began to shift his eyes. "Uh…I'll just be going now. Me, Cyborg, and Raven were planning on going out anyway…and you don't care." He rubbed the back of his neck and ran to grab the other two.

"Hey." Batman turned to see Robin walking through the doorway from the hall. He walked over to his adoptive father, his face as stoic as the man next to him.

Batman grunted in reply.

Robin sighed. "Let's at least play nice, all right? You're visiting my home, after all." The boy smirked.

One could see Batman roll his eyes from under the cowl. "Your teammates – well, at least one – are peculiar."

Robin nodded his head in comprehension. "I see you've met Beast Boy. He acted the same way when he met me for the first time, too."

"Robin, is this the Batman that you speak of?"

Robin turned to the girl in the doorway. He smiled at her and nodded. "The one and only."

Starfire squealed and jumped the poor vigilante, squeezing the life out of him. "Oh, I am overjoyed to see you! I do hope your stay is pleasant."

Batman coughed slightly as she let go. "Yes. I remember you; I spoke to you once when I was talking to Dick. I remember him introducing you as his girlfriend."

Robin cringed, thinking about the long lecture that had been given to him. He pushed the thought aside, knowing that Starfire would be able to charm the old man.

She nodded emphatically. "Oh, yes, I do remember that. Oh! Now that you have reminded me, there is a custom my people have concerning the father of their significant other."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "And this is…?"

Starfire's eyes turned dark and lustful as she moved closer to him. She pressed her body against him and stroked his chest. "It is that it is proper to have the coupling with the father as a sign of bonding."

Batman's eyes widened beyond belief, his body stock still. He looked over at Robin, whom looked on passively.

Starfire brought a leg around his and purred lightly. "Shall you do the honor of respecting this request? It is the way of my people."

Batman visibly gulped. "Uh…"

She bit her lip. "Please, I ask for a definitive answer _Batman_." She slurred out the word with as much sex appeal as possible.

Batman's breath became bated. He turned to Robin, whom was still impassive.

He turned back to the Tamaranean. Sure, she was pretty – _very_ pretty – but this was his son's _girlfriend_. Plus, she was about half his age. He cleared his throat. "It's not quite appropriate on Earth…"

Starfire face turned sad as she let her hands roam down a bit further. "Oh, but Batman, it would mean so much to me. Please, honor my people." She breathed the last words.

Batman took a deep breath. He tried to form words, but his vocabulary was failing him. What was he supposed to do? "Starfire, it's not exactly –"

He was cut off by giggling.

Starfire removed herself from him and walked over to her beau, wrapping her arms around him. Robin had a wide grin on his face.

Batman's face completely flattened. "Not. Funny."

* * *

**Damn, Star! That girl's got it goin' on!**

**Poor Batman, all flustered. I wonder what Robin would've done if he actually took the bait...**

**Read and Review!**


	48. The Woes of Fake Tanner

**Yay! New chapter! I'm quite proud of myself, since I just updated "All That Is Love" too. Look at me, on a roll before I have to go to work. **

**Oh, and I must say, the reason that I torture Batman so, is the same reason I torture Robin: I just love him so much it hurts. Poor guy. Poor Bat family. I would never torture Alfred, though. Everyone loves Alfred.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell!" Robin came stomping into the ops. room, where everyone else was positioned on the couch.

There was instant laughter.

Why was there laughter, you ask? Probably the fact that Robin was the color of a carrot.

His face was red with anger. "All right, who decided to switch my body wash with fake tanner!"

You'd think it wouldn't work and it would wash away, but not this stuff. This stuff was potent.

"Beast Boy."

Said Titan turned to his leader, an innocent look on his face. "Why do you always blame me!"

Robin scoffed and folded his arms. "Why do you think? I'll give you to the count of ten to run, before I come after you."

"But dude-"

"One."

"Dude!"

"Two."

He was out the door. Robin was right on his tail after, forgetting the counting.

"Man, when will that little guy ever learn?" Cyborg shook his head.

The room was filled with giggling.

Cyborg and Raven turned their heads to Starfire with raised eyebrows.

The Tamaranean had a devious smile planted on her face. "Perhaps…Beast Boy was not the culprit." She held out a bottle of fake tanner from behind her back.

Even Raven laughed at that one.

* * *

**Yes. That did just happen.**

**Star is on a roll! Hahaha.**

**Read and Review!**


	49. Inception

**Okay, so I totally just had this come up in my mind since I wanted to put a post in. I am watching Inception for probably the 20th time in the past two days (though it usually ended up background noise while I did other things, but it was easy to get back into) so my thoughts instantly went to it. In fact, I just started it over. He is currently climbing the wall back of the side of the building because Mal left the chair. You know, the very beginning. I now have the lines memorized of this movie. Don't even comment on that. I usually watch it all night, except for when a friend stayed the night. If I'm left alone for two weeks at home, I'm going to take advantage of it. Well, I went out with friends a couple times, but whatev. They don't count.**

**Anyway, so I just got done cleaning for one and a half hours. 2AM-3:30 AM. It was just incredibly fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy burst through the door to the ops. room, a grin on his face. "Dudes, check it out!"

Four teens turned their heads to the changeling.

Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Uh…what exactly _is_ that, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy scoffed as he held out his invention – it was stationed with plugs coming from a box with a big button in the middle. "A thingy to go into dreams, duhh."

The four just stared at him.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "And…how exactly did you get this idea, and how does it work?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Inception! And it works…like…well, in the movie, of course. Heh." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Starfire got up and went over to inspect the machine. She shook her head. "Beast Boy, there is no way for this contraption to work for the intent of fazing oneself into dreams." She began to point out things that were out of place, causing all the other Titans to stare at her with surprised faces.

Robin was the first to recover, his brow furrowing at his girlfriend. "Uh, Star? How exactly do you know all of this?"

Starfire turned to him and smiled with her hands clasped behind her back. "I have been trained in many different sciences and math on the Warlords of Okaara – a place that I will perhaps explain another time – which allows me to be knowledgeable of such things." She cleared her throat and continued. "This is not saying that I am in the knowing of _how_ to make such a detailed machine, but I may see some basics for such a thing."

All just stared at her. She giggled sheepishly.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Uh…I guess I'll just leave then, to go perfect this. Yup." He left the room.

Starfire put a finger to her lip and cocked her head to one side. "Please friends, why do you not speak?"

Cyborg came out of the trance. "Uh, why haven't you ever told us of all this smartness that you have before?"

She shrugged. "I did not deem it necessary. Just like I am able to fly at the speed of light. I do not do it on this planet due to it not being necessary. I do not believe it should be used on criminals; it is harder to control than my regular flight."

The room stayed quiet yet again.

Starfire cleared her throat. "I…shall take my leave now." She giggled sheepishly as she left the room in a hurry.

Once everyone was back into their normal positions, Cyborg turned to Robin.

"Man, you sure know how to pick 'em."

Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "Damn straight."

* * *

**Yep. Everyone knows that Starfire is ridiculously smart, so I had to put that in there. People will say she's stupid just because of her naivety to Earth's ways. Pshh. She knows hot to fly the speed of light and can answer ridiculous questions, like in that game show. Hardly stupid.**

**Man, I've been on quite a Starfire streak lately, haha.**

**Read and Review!**


	50. Finally, Vampires That Don't Sparkle!

**So I totally wrote this while reading said book in the installment. I think I'm in love with Stephen King. No doubt. I'm just demented, and I love demented stories. For realz yo. Haha, I talk funny.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin walked into Starfire's bedroom (where they have been staying for a while now) to get some stuff for a shower; he had just taken a 3 mile run on the Titan's track.

He walked into the room, and all the curtains were drawn, the only light being a small lamp on the bedside table. He looked up to see Starfire lying on the pillow, a book in hand. He squinted his eyes to try and see the title, but it was too dark so he decided to go over to her and look himself.

"Hello Robin."

The boy jumped, surprised that she had heard him coming up to her. He gave a sheepish smile – though she still had her attention on the book – and walked over, lying next to her. "Whatcha readin' Star?"

She simply moved the cover for him to see.

He raised an eyebrow. "'Salem's Lot?"

She nodded, still with an expressionless face. She was transfixed by the book.

He wasn't ready to let the conversation go just yet; he was curious. "So, where did you get that book at?"

She slowly closed the book and smiled at him. "I found it on the dresser. I believe you must have been reading it. I hope you do not mind."

He shook his head. "Not at all."

She looked him up and down, and then set the book down to sit up as she cuddled up to him. She laid her head in the crook of his neck. "You smell wonderful, Robin."

He smirked. "Why thank you…even though I just worked out, heh."

She gave him a strange smile again, and took off his cape. She laid back down and breathed in his neck. "I believe you have taken my words in the way that is wrong, my beloved." She nuzzled.

Robin enjoyed her sweet attention, when he felt a prick. "Ow! What are you doin', Star – holy shit!"

He looked down to see tiny fangs about to sink into his skin.

Starfire looked up to him, a strange scary glint in her eyes. "Please Robin, relax. You just smell oh so good." She sunk her teeth in…

...

"Ahh!" Robin woke with a start. He looked around Starfire's room, but didn't see anyone. He then looked next to the bed and found his book, and where he marked it.

He chuckled to himself. "Maybe I should stop reading before bed…"

* * *

**Oh Robin...**

**Okay, I know my focus has totally been on Robin and Starfire lately, but I promise next chapter will be BB/Rae! Promise! If it's not, you have permission to do whatever you want to me.**

**Read and Review!**


	51. Irregular Gifts

**All right, next installment! And alas, I give you BB/Rae. See? I promised (and this time I meant it, heh). You know, unlike the promises I made in "Confidential" about Robin, and then the one in "All That Is Love" about light.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy squeaked when he heard Raven's booming voice. He quickly turned into a mouse and scampered away.

Before he could make it, a force field was put up before him, causing him to run face first. He quickly turned back into himself and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Raven came stomping over to him with a flushed face, her cloak hiding something in her hand. When she reached him, her teeth ground while she forced words through her teeth. "What. Is. This." She thrust her hand out, holding a box of…scented tampons.

Beast Boy stood up quickly, his face wild trying to think up a defense. "Well, I wanted to get you something special!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Special? You find this _special_?"

His eyes were wide and his hands were out before him. "Well, yeah! I mean, ya know, remember that moment we had? Back a while ago when I smelled those tampons?"

Raven's other eyebrow rose. "That was not a moment, Beast Boy. That was an embarrassment for you."

Beast Boy looked down at his feet. "Sorry. I just thought…you know…Robin gets Starfire stuff and whatnot. I just kinda wanted to do that too. I mean that one date and all…"

Raven stared at him with a hard gaze, causing him to quiver. She then sighed, her cold demeanor fading. "No matter how stupid this is…I guess it's the thought that counts." She paused for a moment, and then leaned in. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then instantly faded through the floor."

Beast Boy rubbed his cheek and smiled. "Wow."

* * *

**I hope this made up for the lack of BB/Rae :)**

**Read and Review!**


	52. The Point System

**Here is another one! I can't believe I'm more than half way done with this story now. Dayum. **

**Oh, and I will tell you now, I will not be posting anything over the weekend. I'm going up north with friends, but I promise to get crackin' when I get home! Oh, and there will be other times too (which means I _really_ need to get cracking). I'm going camping from July 27th (which is coincidentally my birthday, since my parents suck) to like, 5 days later or something, and then I'm going to St. Maarten for a birthday present from August 6th to the 13th. Those will be times without updates.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Robin?"

Robin looked up at his girlfriend from the newspaper. "Hmm?"

Starfire casually strolled up to him with an innocent smile on her face and her hands behind her back. "I have come upon a new game!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? What game would that be?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she pulled a piece of paper from behind her back, undoubtedly ripped out of a magazine.

Robin's brow furrowed as he grabbed the paper, looking it over. His face turned to shock. "…You're going to keep points on the things I do for you until we can have sex?"

She nodded emphatically. "The magazine had said that it is a 'bonding game'."

His eyes narrowed at the piece of paper in his grasp. "So…I have to earn 100 points before having the _privilege_ of sex."

She nodded yet again, her eyes closed while smiling.

He looked it over. "10 points for doing your laundry, 20 points for giving a massage, 15 points for making you dinner…are you serious?"

She nodded again, and then her face turned very serious. "The magazine had told me that it is very important for the bonding. Do you not wish to make our bond stronger, Robin?"

Robin scoffed. "What kind of magazine told you that?"

She held up a magazine with _BUST_ on the cover.

Robin's face flattened. "Damn feminist magazines…"

"So you will play?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Then how-"

"No."

Starfire's face fell. "But…I wished to strengthen our relationship."

Robin sighed and stood up, taking her hand. "How about I just give you that massage for free? And…we'll see where it leads." He smirked cheekily.

Starfire quickly caught on, with a smirk of her own. "Well, I suppose the magazine is not _that_ important."

It fluttered to the floor, forever forgotten.

* * *

**Yes, another Rob/Star. I know! I could've done BB/Rae, but their relationship hasn't progressed enough for this stuff yet. Plus, Raven wouldn't need the magazine to make that decision, haha.**

**Read and Review!**


	53. Airplanes

**Hello everyone! I am back from my trip up north, and I must say, it was quite awesome. I will spare you all the details since I am sure you do not want to hear it. After all, you're here for the story, not my babbling. Anywho, I am probably going to be posting a few chapters on this story tonight to make up for the lost time, since I want to make sure I reach my 100 mark before la universidad en Septembre. Plus, I have that camping trip. And then Saint Maarten. Yep, definitely need to double - or triple - on the posting.**

**Anway, get some popcorn (just a small bowl, since this won't take to long to read) and enjoy!**

* * *

All of the Titans decided it was time to take another break (as we may remember, Robin had mentioned something like this while in Tokyo) and were currently on their way to Mexico, on an airplane out of Mexico City.

Why didn't they take the T-ship, you ask? Simple; Beast Boy. They had all made the mistake to leave the changeling home alone and…well, enough said.

Anyway, back to the current situation. All the Titans are on the plane – which the airline decided to give the group first class for their valiance – with Robin next to Starfire, Beast Boy next to Raven, and Cyborg next to an old woman.

"Robin, please, is this 'airplane' safe? It would seem to be hard to control at such a speed."

Robin looked over at his girlfriend, a small smile on his face. "Traveling by plane is actually one of the safest ways to travel by."

Starfire nodded, calculating this information. Another question formed in her head. "What is the need for all the attendants of the flight? There seems to be quite a lot."

Robin shrugged. "They're needed because a lot of passengers will be demanding stuff, so this is how they balance out the responsibility and so the others aren't overwhelmed and whatnot."

She nodded. Both sat in silence.

"Robin?"

Robin sighed, but smiled at her. "Yeah Star?"

Her brow furrowed. "Why did I not just fly to our destination? I am able to travel the speed of light."

Robin contemplated this. "Well, _you_ can, but the rest of us can't. You would be the only one able to go."

"But what if I did the coming back and picked each one of you up?"

"We don't have the capability to handle such fast speeds like you, Star."

She nodded, satisfied. "I understand."

* * *

"Dude, check it out!"

Raven sighed. "What?"

Beast Boy was bouncing in his seat. "The clouds look freaking awesome!" He pulled Raven over him slightly so she could see. Both blushed at the contact.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, though did not let go. "Seriously, look Rae!"

She glared at him.

"-Ven, heh." He smiled at her sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "They're clouds. Great. Now can you let go of me?"

Beast Boy frowned at her lack of enthusiasm, but let her go. She leaned back down in her seat and took her book back out.

Beast Boy looked around. "Do they have like, a menu or something? I'm hungry."

Raven sighed loudly and looked over at him. "They have designated times for meals, Beast Boy."

He pouted. "That's so uncool. I mean, we're in first class!"

"This is going to be a long flight…"

* * *

"Oh sweetheart, you cannot possibly eat that all!"

Cyborg looked blankly ahead of him, trying to ignore his company. He had kept some of his food from when they were served lunch, and was now getting a chance to eat it. "Yeah, I can."

The woman clicked her tongue. "You should have eaten at meal time, young man."

Cyborg groaned. "Look, I was tired then. I wanted to sleep. Now I want to eat."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "You should have slept more before the trip."

Cyborg looked around wearily, wishing to sit anywhere else than there.

* * *

And this is where we end our tale; I am sure you can take a guess of how the rest of the ride went.

Especially when there were technical difficulties, which caused the flight to be delayed. Can you imagine Beast Boy having to wait for 2 hours until they could finish their trip to Mexico City?

Poor, poor Titans.

* * *

**And there we have it. I had no idea what to write about, but then I was watching some Craig Ferguson (aka, the most awesome man ever, besides George Clooney) and he was talking about planes and whatnot. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to make a story about this since I didn't know exactly _what_ I was going to write about. Hopefully it turned out, since I totally just pulled in out of my ass.**

**Read and Review!**


	54. Laundry 3

**This one is...well, interesting, to say the least. This is what happens when I write at 1 o'clock in the morning. Yes, it's only 1; I can write normal stuff from 2 o'clock in the morning and on, and 12 o'clock in the morning and less, but 1 is just different. I don't know why. And also because I promised another one tonight, so I just went with the flow.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy was looking at himself in the mirror in the laundry room. It was quite early in the morning – which is surprising, since Beast Boy was up – so he was sure that no one would be up in a while.

He had put his laundry in the washer and was currently planning on folding whatever laundry was in the dryer so he was able to use it when his was done.

Of course the clothes were Raven's.

He felt that it wouldn't be as bad as the other times since she wasn't present, so he started folding. This is where chaos broke loose. You see, the changeling had found a matching bra and panties set. Of course, being a guy, he found it drool worthy and his male brain instantly pictured the set on a certain someone.

Then an idea struck him. Not a very good idea, in fact a very _bad_ idea, but an idea nonetheless.

This is where it brings us right now, as he looks at himself in the mirror. You see, he was not in his uniform…but in the panties set that he found.

Why he decided to do this, nobody will know. Hey, it was early in the morning; his brain's not functioning correctly yet.

He was looking in the mirror, but was not seeing himself. In fact, this is just like the Robin incident – you know, when he dressed up as said superhero when he was on the trip to find the true master. He was trying to be Raven.

"Beast Boy, what the hell!"

Beast Boy froze, his eyes wide. "Shit."

* * *

**Yep. Beast Boy is not the brightest crayon in the box, but that's okay. You all have been asking for more BB/Rae, and this is what happens. Still want more? Haha. **

**You probably do. I know you all. **

**All of your subtle hints (aka: do more BB/Rae!) have led me to believe that you want more Beast Boy and Raven.**

**Read and Review.**


	55. A Little Pick Me Up

**Hehehe. I will admit, I would totally do this to Robin.**

**I figured it had been WAY too long since last I harassed Robin, hence this.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Robin sat on the couch in the ops. room, a blanket tight around him and a completely flushed face. It was flushed in embarrassment, but more so flushed from intense anger.

Why caused this anger, you ask?

Apparently somebody – coughBeastBoycough – decided to switch his vitamins with Viagra.

Hence, the tightly wrapped blanket.

Starfire walked through the room and took her place next to her boyfriend. She tried to get under the blanket, but he pulled away.

Starfire furrowed her brow. "Are you the okay, Robin?"

He nodded emphatically but kept his hold on the blanket.

She cocked her head. "You are quite flushed. Please, what is wrong?"

At this point, the other Titans decided to walk through the room, also heading over to the couch.

Just his luck.

Beast Boy and Cyborg pulled out the game station and set up their newest videogame, while Raven went over to the chair with her book, which she didn't get a chance to finish on their trip to Mexico.

Starfire paid no heed, keeping her eyes on Robin. "Please, Robin, why do you look flushed?"

The others turned to them, noticing his flushed expression, and the blanket as well.

Beast Boy burst out laughing.

Robin's head instantly turned to the changeling, his look murderous. Beast Boy quickly noticed his mistake – which caused him to be identified – and gulped.

"Uh…I mean, yeah Robin, what's up?" He still had the twinkle in his eyes.

Robin growled at the boy. "I don't know Beast Boy, you tell me."

The boy shrugged. "All right, so I slipped a little…uh…pick me up in your vitamins this morning, big deal. Besides, I'm sure it'll make Star happy."

He fled the room as Robin chased behind him, the blanket still covering him.

Cyborg was still for a moment, calculating, and then burst out in laughter when he realized what was going on. Raven simply rolled her eyes, but held a smile behind her book.

Starfire looked between the two. "Please, what is so funny?"

Cyborg looked over to her with a mirthful gaze. "I'll just say this Star: you are one lucky girl." He winked at her. "How 'bout you go find him, and he'll show you."

She nodded and stood up. "I do believe that is a good idea, Cyborg."

Both Titans looked on humorously as they watched her exit, in search of Robin.

* * *

**Poor Robin.**

**Except not really.**

**Oh goodness, I have missed these. I have goosebumps.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	56. Titans Talk

**I will tell you all this: If you are a BB/Rae fan, you will surely enjoy this. Like, really enjoy it.**

**I don't want to give too much away, though, so enjoy!**

* * *

A video camera was placed in the ops. room, facing the couch, which was currently occupied by the oh so adorable couple of the Titans: Robin and Starfire.

Starfire had had the amazing idea of making a fake talk show with Robin, but with a purpose. Now, of course it is unlike Robin to do such a thing as this, but the purpose was worth it. And the fact that Starfire threatened to make him only eat Guberforg – a Tamaranean delicacy – for the rest of the week.

Now back to the camera, which was currently rolling.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Greetings Jump City and welcome to 'Titans Talk', with your hosts Robin," He waved to the camera, "and I, Starfire!"

Robin turned to Starfire. "So Starfire, what exactly is our topic for the debut of 'Titans Talk'?"

She smiled at Robin, and then the camera. "I am glad you did the asking, Robin. We have two special guests today! Please welcome…Beast Boy and Raven!"

A recorder with clapping played while Cyborg dragged in said Titans and positioned them on the couch next to the couple.

Robin and Starfire turned toward them, smiles still present. Starfire nodded toward them. "Again, I thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to join us."

Raven narrowed her eyes at the two. "We didn't. Or at least _I_ didn't."

Robin did a fake laugh and scoffed. "Oh, don't be so bashful Raven. And you Beast Boy, thank you as well."

The boy pouted. "Dude, I almost mastered the making of the stank ball!" He fell back in his seat, his arms crossed.

The hosts shook their heads with smiles.

Robin turned toward Starfire. "So, Starfire, please start off the questionnaire, if you will."

Starfire nodded and cleared her throat, clasping her hands in front of her. "Please tell us, how long have the two of you been a couple?"

Both of their eyes bugged.

Raven pulled up her hood to hide a blush. "We are _not_ a couple, nor will we ever be."

Beast Boy nodded while pulling at his collar. "Y-yeah." He stopped, and then turned toward Raven. "Wait…never?"

Raven looked at him, surprised. "Well…why?"

Beast Boy shrugged and looked at the ground. "Well, I mean, you did go on that err… _date_ with me, and then I gave you that present…" he shrugged.

Raven stared at him. "What are you saying Beast Boy?"

The two hosts nodded emphatically and passed Beast Boy the fake microphone.

Beast Boy glared at the other two – which was very un-Beast Boy like – and threw the microphone aside. "I guess I'm saying…maybe we could try it? Or ya know, not…I don't know." He was fidgeting like crazy as he looked at anything but her.

The room was silent.

Raven cleared her throat. "Sure."

Beast Boy did a double take. "Wait, really? Sweet!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Stop making a scene before I take it back." She stood and left.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Heheh." He stood and rushed out the door after her.

The three looked at the door. Robin looked at Starfire. "Wow…I didn't really think it would work."

Starfire looked at him and shrugged. She smiled. "At least our friends are happy; all they needed was the theoretical push, as you humans often say."

They smiled at each other, and then turned toward the camera. Starfire smile. "And this concludes 'Titans Talk'! Please do the tuning in next time!"

Cyborg stopped the camera. The Titans looked at each other.

Robin looked at them. "So…what are we going to do with the tape? I mean, we _did_ record it and all…"

Cyborg looked between the two, and then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Oh, I know _exactly_ what to do."

* * *

Little David went to his computer, even though his mom said it was bed time. He went to , one of his favorites. David was a major Teen Titans fan, so naturally he typed them in first.

His brow furrowed. "Hmm…'Titans Talk'." He clicked. The video played.

"No way!"

* * *

**Yep. So it's finally official. Happy...12th of July...!**

**Read and Review!**


	57. Silent Nights

**So I have been wanting to do this one for a while now, since obviously Sarah Simms comes in the comics. It's only fair to put it up. I wasn't sure when I would do this, but a reviewer reminded me of it by telling me I should put it in. Therefore, I found the incentive to post it. Thanks!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Cyborg sat in the park on a nearby bench, staring out at the trees in the crisp wind as night began to fall. Strangely for him, he was looking for solitude. The others seemed worried about his request, but he promised everything was fine. Everyone wanted a quite evening to themselves every now and again.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Cyborg turned, surprised by the sudden voice. He looked at the girl, taking her in. She was quite pretty; she was fair skinned with short blonde hair and green eyes. He realized he was staring and quickly nodded, a blush forming on his cheeks.

She smiled at him, somewhat bashful. "You're Cyborg, right? One of the Teen Titans?"

He nodded.

She laughed nervously. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! I always pictured myself becoming all tongue tied whenever I pictured meeting you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? As in particular?" He winced at the way he had worded that.

She blushed. "Heh, yeah…um, well you're my favorite Titan and all." She stared at the ground. "And now I feel like I'm making a total fool out of myself."

Cyborg smiled and shook his head. "Nah, it's all good. What's your name?"

She smiled and stared up at him again. "Sarah Simms. I would ask the same question, but obviously I already know." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Cyborg laughed. He looked down at his built in watch. It read 9:25. He cleared his throat and looked back up at the girl. "I hate to cut this short, but I should be gettin' back before Robin calls on a search party." He rolled his eyes.

Her eyes casted down. "Uh yeah. Totally. Um…well, it was nice meeting you." She gave him a small smile and stood, beginning to walk away.

Cyborg watched her and called for her to stop.

She turned toward him with an eyebrow raised.

He stood quickly and cleared his throat. "Listen, let me give you my personal number. I'll most likely always pick up since it's kinda built into my arm, heh." He shrugged.

Sarah brightened and nodded. "Sure!" She pulled out her phone and let him put his information in. He handed it back and she stuck it in her pocket once again, a large smile spread across her face. "I'll give you a call sometime later. I guess I'll see you around."

He nodded and watched her walk away. He felt elated in his head. Finally, he might not be the only one in the tower without a love interest. Well, hopefully.

His arm beeped. He clicked it on, hoping.

"_Cyborg, where are you? It's been two hours_."

Cyborg groaned. Of course it was Robin. "I'm on my way back right now."

"_All right._" The feed cut off.

He smiled the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Yep. There it is. **

**Read and Review.**


	58. A Family Photo

**This one is all warm and fuzzy :)**

**It makes my heart sing.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy sat around the couch.

"Hey, remember when we all first got together? Starfire was soo badass!"

Robin laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Damn straight. She is a warrior alien princess, after all."

Starfire giggled.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven and wiggled his eyebrows. "And you told me that I was kinda funny."

Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Don't let it get to your head."

Starfire's eyes lit up and she jumped from her spot on the couch.

The three stared after her with baffled expressions.

Robin began to stand. "I'll go see-"

Starfire flew through the room right at that moment. After all, she is able to travel at the speed of light, so why not be a little quick?

She sat back down next to her boyfriend and pulled out a picture with a smile. "I also do the remembering of taking this picture."

It was a picture of the group in front of their newly built tower. Robin was in the front with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Starfire was next to him with her hands clasped behind her back, a bright smile plastered on her face. Beast Boy and Raven were off to one wide with smiles of their own, and Cyborg had his arms around the two as he grinned at the camera.

Robin gently plucked the photo from Starfire's hand. "Wow. It seems like an eternity ago since this…"

"We're home, ya'll!" Cyborg came walking through with his new girlfriend, Sarah, whom was smiling at the group.

The Titans had just recently met the girl and they already had taken a liking to her. She was good for Cyborg that was for sure.

He walked over to Robin to peer over the couch. He saw the picture and smiled. "Man, that was forever ago. Hey Sarah, come look."

She stepped up to them, sticking close to Cyborg, somewhat bashful. She smiled at the photo. "You all look very happy."

They nodded, warm smiles plastered on all their faces.

Robin's face lit up with an idea. "Hey, let's take a new picture."

Starfire brightened. "Oh yes! Please, let us!"

The rest agreed and Cyborg set up a portable camera from his circuits, positioning it on a nearby counter.

Before the picture was taken, Robin looked over in the direction of Sarah. "Aren't you coming?"

She stared at him, baffled. "Uh…really?"

He smiled. "Yeah. C'mon, let's get this taken."

She stood for a moment, then hurried over to stand next to Cyborg.

"1, 2, 3, cheese!"

A flash.

They all parted and went over to look at the camera.

Cyborg smiled. "Aw yeah! Check it." He showed it to the rest.

Starfire clapped. "It is quite a pleasant picture, is it not Robin?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's good."

The others agreed.

Robin nodded. "Well that's that. Oh and Sarah?"

She turned to him.

He smiled. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Aww. Robin is just a softy on the inside. Makes me want to just cuddle him.**

**Or, ya know, torture him some more. They're practically the same thing.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	59. Innocence

**Well, here we are again my fellow readers. A new drabble. I'm starting to need to get up to date to the times that I post a new installment. Ah well, at least that shows how often I update!**

**Anyway, this one is a little more somber; pretty much the polar opposite of the last installment. **

**Oh, and I promise to get back on Robin torture soon enough! I just need to think of more ways to do it...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire's screams echoed through the room.

Robin woke abruptly, turning on the bedside lamp in a panic to see what was wrong. He looked over to his girlfriend where she was…sleeping.

He watched her twist and turn in obvious agony, and then another scream. It took him a moment to realize she was dreaming.

His face turned to fear as he gripped her shoulders to try and stop her wrestles movements, but she just unintentionally threw him off each time.

"Starfire! Wake up!" He flung his body over hers, securing himself around her entire body, and then shook her shoulders roughly. "Star, get up!"

A few moments later the girl's eyes flew open, her eyes glassy from unshed tears. Before Robin had the chance to ask what was wrong, she had already thrown him away from her and ran to the bathroom. He could hear distinct gagging noises.

Starfire carried herself back to the bed, her eyes somewhat vacant.

Robin grabbed onto her arm once she was close enough, and pulled her against him. "Star, what happened?"

She buried her head in his chest. "I had the mare of night."

He nodded; that much he figured. "What about?"

She simply shook her head. "It does not matter. Let us sleep." She removed herself from his grasp and went to go over to her side of the bed.

Robin held her fast and pulled her back in. "C'mon Star. If you don't let this out it'll just come back. What's up?"

She looked down at the bed and shrugged. "It was just…more so a memory than a mare of night. When I was in the Citadel. Please, let us go back to sleep." She removed herself from him once again to lie down, and then time he let her.

He watched her close her eyes, her face scrunched up in discomfort, and he sighed. He lay back down in his spot and turned off the lamp, pulling her so her head rested on his chest.

He knew there were things in her past that she didn't want to discuss, and honestly he did not blame her. She had told him the story but he was not there to see it; he was sure some details were left out. Maybe even several.

He felt her relax in his embrace, into a restless sleep.

As he watched her in the dark, he knew he was had to except the fact that her innocence was taken long ago.

* * *

**Yup. Sad and somber. Poor Star :(**

**Anyway, Read and Review my dears!**


	60. A Movie Adventure

**All right, so I had gotten a request for a Harry Potter movie premiere installment. Now, I can only guess how crazy it would be so this is what I came up with. I know one of you is going to the premiere tonight, so please tell me what it's like! I'm interested, haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?" Raven cringed as a Harry Potter clad pushed past her.

"'Cause you love me." Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Robin held Starfire protectively to him, trying to keep any fanboys off of her, and blocking her from the Harry Potter crazed fans all together. "I'm going to have to agree with Raven, Beast Boy. Why couldn't we do this on a later day…you know, one where all these people had already seen it their fill of 30 times."

Starfire nodded as she clinged to him. She yelped when a fanboy nearly grabbed her breast.

Sadly for the boy, Robin saw it. He let go of Starfire and grabbed the boy by the collar of his wizard gown quite firmly. "Mind telling me what you were just about to do?"

The boy blubbered, his eyes wide in fear.

Robin stared at him hard, waiting for a reply. "I would speak up if I were you." The grip tightened.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" He seemed so scared he was close to tears.

Robin let him go roughly. "I would recommend you go to another viewing, or at least another theater."

The boy nodded vehemently, flitting away quickly.

Robin sighed and grabbed Starfire to him again. "Seriously, Beast Boy. This is ridiculous."

Cyborg waved his hand. "It's not _that_ bad. I mean, look: we're the first ones in line!"

Sarah laughed at his enthusiasm.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "We're only first in line because people are afraid of us…which is kinda weird since we _protect_ these people." He turned to Robin. "Though your little display there…"

Robin looked at him, his eyes narrowed behind the mask. "Did you see what he was about to do?"

Beast Boy waved his hand, dismissing him. "She's hot. What do you expect?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "What did you-"

"The doors are open!"

People cheered as they tried to break past the Titans.

"Holy shit dude!" Beast Boy ran inside to get away from the screaming fans, making his way all the way to a seat.

The others were close behind him.

Robin was gasping for breath once he got to his seat. "Okay, that's it, we are not moving at _all_ during this movie. I'm serious. It's probably lethal."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "I concur the full heartedly."

Sarah nodded against Cyborg. "I'm going to have to agree on that one too. I guess everything you guys do is an adventure, huh?" She giggled.

Cyborg smiled and shook his head. "You'd think…"

Finally, the movie started.

* * *

**Sarah already has it down, and she hasn't even been there that long! She's a keeper, Cy ;)**

**Yep, everything those superheroes do is practically an adventure...those that's not saying much coming from me, since I see going down a hallway to give something to someone is an adventure.**

**Adventures are fun.**

**Read and Review!**


	61. Creepy

**All right, here's a BB/Rae one for you all.**

**I'm watching Inception _again_. I know, I know. I can now recite all the lines to this movie. How sad is that? I am also in the middle of writing the next chapter to "Ruthless". I'm just on a roll lately.**

**Anyway, concerning this story, I am now realizing that I have a little under forty chapters to go! I know, 'How could you say only? You crazy girl', but considering the amount I have accomplished so far, and the fact I post around two a day, means I'm getting up there. This means I must start thinking up a major fantastic idea for the last chapter. Seriously, I'm going to make sure it rocks all of your socks. Well, hopefully.**

**I just need to brainstorm. I'm sure at one point I'll go "This is perfect! I must use it for a drabble!" and if it's good enough, I'll wait to use it for that time. I kinda know what genre I already want it to be...**

**All right, enough blabbering. Enjoy!**

* * *

Raven sat on her bed her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. She was staring intently on a spot on the wall, deep in thought.

"Raven?"

Raven startled as she looked toward the door, Beast Boy in the doorway.

She composed herself and then glared at the changeling. "You know better than to just barge into my room, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry Rae, but…you seem kinda down; you know, even for _you_. What's up?"

Raven just shook her head. "I'm going to meditate. I would appreciate it if you left."

Beast Boy did not move, but rather walked completely in the room to let the door slide shut. "What is it, Raven?"

She simply looked at him, then shook her head and looked down at the bedding in front of her. "Don't worry about it. It's something I have to deal with."

Beast Boy sighed and walked over, jumping on the couch next to her. "Raven, I wouldn't exactly be a good boyfriend if I just let it go. You might as well just tell me; otherwise I won't leave you alone." He grinned cheekily at her.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She then sighed and looked at him. "Do you…do you still think I'm creepy?"

Beast Boy's brow furrowed. "What? 'Course not Rae! Why would you say that?"

She shrugged. "You just…always seemed to get creeped out about my powers, and have mentioned them as creepy before. Just wondering. Just drop it, I'm over it." She let go of her knees and dropped her legs over the edge of the bed and to the ground.

Beast Boy looked up at her. "Raven, hold on a minute."

Against her better judgment she stopped in place, but did not turn his way.

Beast Boy sighed and got up so he could stand in front of her to look her in the eye. "Raven, you're not creepy. I know I've said some stupid stuff in the past, but usually it's just a reaction, ya know? I would just say that out of spite."

Raven stared at him, and then raised an eyebrow. "You know the word 'spite'?"

He glared at her playfully. "Yes, Raven, believe it or not I have some brains!" He scoffed.

Raven let out a small laugh.

Beast Boy sobered. "But seriously, Rae. You're not creepy. In fact, you're probably one of the coolest superheroes out there! I mean, you have that empathy thing and those awesome powers and-"

She gave him a small peck. "Thanks Beast Boy." She left the room.

Beast Boy stood there in shock. "I should really start complimenting her more often…"

* * *

**Poor Raven :(**

**But it had always been apparent that she had problems with that, so it seemed fitting for an installment.**

**Read and Review!**


	62. Blessing

**This one is warm and fuzzy. I was in the mood for it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin sat uncomfortably in the living room of the Tamaranean palace. Galfore was there with him. He stared up at the intimidating man with a nervous look.

Galfore narrowed his eyes down at him. "What business do you have with my bumgorf?"

Robin shrugged with a smile. "I love her. Always have. It just…took me a while to realize it."

Galfore nodded. "There are times where she has called me upset."

Robin looked at the ground. "There are some instances where I wasn't…at my best. We always made up, though. I know I can be an idiot sometimes." He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Galfore grunted. He crossed his arms. "Do you protect her?"

Robin nodded, sure of himself. :Actually, I'm usually overprotective. I just…get scared that something's going to happen to her. I know she can take care of herself, but I can't help it sometimes."

Galfore smiled. "Good answer. Now, what do you see in your future with her?"

He bit his lip. "Well…hopefully a long, happy life. I love her a lot, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with her. Really." He smiled.

Galfore stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Robin was beginning to sweat and fidget, completely nervous.

Galfore smiled. "You have my blessing."

Robin grinned and nodded, standing up. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret it."

Galfore nodded. "She loves you very much; you better not make me regret it." He patted the boy's back, trying to do it gently so as not to break the boy. "I do like you, Robin. Make the right choice."

He nodded, still smiling. "I will. Promise. We'll visit soon; bye."

Galfore smiled, "Good."

Robin made his way out of the palace and to the ship (he made Cyborg promise not to say where he was going, or even the general location of space) and jumped into his pod.

"Time to go ring shopping."

* * *

**Awww.**

**Robbie is growing up even more! He's just so cute and old fashioned. And he's not screwing up for once!**

**I kid; he doesn't ALWAYS screw up...**

**Read and Review!**


	63. Of Girl Talk and Sweet Welcomes

**I am dead tired right now, but I wanted to get up another chapter of this. It took me forever to think of something, but nonetheless I did it!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"I am joyful that you did the agreeing to have the 'girl talk'!" Starfire smiled at the blonde girl that was currently sitting criss-crossed next to her on the bed.

Sarah smiled. "Of course. I really haven't had any girl talks lately. Plus, I want to get to know you all better."

Starfire nodded with a smile. "I understand. I am glad that Cyborg has found you. He seems rather jubilant." She giggled.

Sarah laughed. "I'm glad. I have to admit, I _never_ expected to date a Titan." She then smiled at the Tamaranean. "Speaking of dating a Titan…what's it like to be with Robin?"

Starfire sighed and smiled. "It is wondrous. Though he does have the 'mood swings' at times. He will be the happy, and then quickly become mad." She sighed. "But I do love him. He is quite romantic. He has taken me of the dates that are romantic." She grinned. "He is the old fashioned, but the standards of humans. At least, that is what Raven told me." She giggled.

Sarah laughed. "I'm going to be honest with you: I never thought that Robin would be a romantic. I mean, we all see him as this crazy crime fighting machine, as well as the former sidekick of Batman and the leader of your team. He seems…I don't know…impenetrable, in a sense." She shrugged.

Starfire laughed. "Oh X'hal. Robin is a very good hero, but he is also human. He does the making mistakes at times, though I do not believe he would appreciate my telling you of that." She bit her lip with a smile on her face.

Sarah nodded. "I can believe that. I can see why he would keep it on a strictly intimate basis; Cyborg hadn't even said anything about Robin like that, except for his apparently 'temperamental and obsessive' state."

Starfire shrugged. "He does have this, yes. The other emotions that he allows to be shown are confined between him and me. I have only told you a portion, but that is all I shall share. My friends do not know that side of him. The _human_ side, as he would call it."

Sarah nodded again. "I can get that. Cyborg has his fair share of troubles too. I soon figured out that he fears becoming completely robotic, and how much he misses his full human body." She shrugged. "But he also talks about that if he didn't have it, he wouldn't have met all of you; that it would be a hard decision to make if he had to choose between all of you and his natural body."

Starfire nodded slowly in understanding. "I can see this. He has often shown concern of that complication. We shall all love him no matter the circumstances, though." She then smiled. "You are quite lucky that _Robin_ has included you in our 'family'." She used quotations with her hands for the word. "He is not able to…trust easily. He does have the good judgment, though." She bit her lip. "And I believe he was correct in the thinking. You are quite lovely. Also, you agree to the girl talk!" She giggled.

Sarah laughed. "Thanks Starfire. You're pretty awesome, too."

* * *

**I have always thought of Starfire as being the best to welcome a newcomer. **

**Read and Review!**


	64. Nervousness

**Next installment! Yay! **

**So I definitely went to see the new Harry Potter movie today. I will tell you, I've never be huge on Harry Potter (I've only seen the movies; not more than once, really), but that movie was _good_. Like, really good.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh..Beast Boy and Cyborg, I need you to report to my room." Robin stood at the door of the ops room, looking as distinguished and business-like as possible.

The boys raised their eyebrows, but shrugged and walked away with him nonetheless.

Robin closed the door to his room behind him once they all filed in. He turned to the other two, his leader demeanor gone and a nervous look replacing it.

Beast Boy's brow furrowed. "Uh…you okay dude?"

Robin nodded. "Uh, yeah. Listen guys, the reason I wanted to see you was…well….ugh, hold on." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out the top drawer, grabbing something small. He turned back to the boys and opened his hand with a sheepish smile.

A ring, placed in an intricate black ring box with the words _Cartier_ positioned on the front of it.

They stared at him.

Cyborg was the first to speak up. "Is that-"

"An engagement ring? Yes." He took a deep breath and glanced around the room. "So…what do you think? Will she like it? Is it too much? Too little?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were too giddy to listen to his petty questions, still focused on the fact that their friend was going to pop the question.

Robin bit his lip. "Heheh, guys?"

Cyborg smiled and patted his back. "I knew you had it in ya! But man, shouldn't you be asking those kinds of questions to a girl?"

He shrugged. "The only girls are Raven and Sarah, and I was afraid that it would slip or something. You know, by accident. I figured my best bet would be you guys."

Beast Boy was practically bouncing on the bed. "Dude! So when are you going to ask her? How?"

Robin shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of asking her maybe in a month or so; I know, long wait. I just…I don't know how yet, and that's one of the reasons why I'm waiting so long."

Both boys raised eyebrows. Cyborg spoke up, "And it doesn't have anything to do with a certain 'Bat'?"

Robin considered it, and then shrugged again. "I actually…already kind of cleared it with him. Well, as much as I could with someone like him." He chuckled. "It took a while, though."

The boys nodded. They brought devious looks on their faces.

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together. "Now for the proposal ideas…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Awww. Look at Robin, being all un-Robin like. Good Robin. **

**I really need to make some more torturous installments starring him...**

**Read and Review!**


	65. Skyscraper

**I am going to put a big fat warning on this one.**

**IF DEATH AND CHILDREN IS SOMETHING YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ, SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

**I kind of want to put an 'M' for mature on this one, so note that. **

**Seriously, it's depressing. I was listening to 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato during this (very emotional song), which made me in the mood to write something _very_ sad.**

**Last warning. Take notice of the large warning above.**

* * *

Starfire was the one on patrol for the night. She was flying above the normal alleyways, keeping watch over the usual danger zones. There was a large bang and a scream, causing her to jump and swivel around in the air, shooting to the location.

There were three men, the one in the front with a handheld gun. The man was pointing it at a heavily pregnant woman and her young daughter – seemingly about the age of five or six. Starfire gasped and immediately flew down, jumping straight into action.

Too fast for any of the men to react, she threw the gun out of the man's hand and pinned him against the wall of one of the buildings of the alleyway. She growled at him. "You will turn yourself in, or by X'hal you will regret it."

Before the man could respond, there were two more shots.

She had almost forgotten about the other two men, so focused on the one with the gun. She quickly turned, the man still in her clutches, to see one of the men with the fallen gun. He was smirking. She tried to turn toward the civilians, but the men were already going for her before she could.

She threw powerful starbolts at each one, knocking them unconscious quickly; she wanted to get these idiots taken care of so she could check on the family. She looked at the man in her grasp, his eyes now wide with fear. She threw him against the wall, the hit to the head making him drop unconscious. She pressed a button on her communicator to signal the police where she was so they could pick up the criminals.

She turned to the family. They were lying on the ground. She began to panic; after all, two shots did fire. She rushed over to them, making it to the woman first, who was lying face down. She wasted no time to turn her over.

She wished she hadn't. The shot had made it straight through her heart; thankfully her eyes were closed. Starfire covered her mouth to suppress any noise that wanted to make its way out. Her face was grim as she looked over the woman and her swollen stomach; the child would never have a chance at life.

She took in a deep breath and went to the little girl. She had to move all the way to the other side to face the child.

Two glassy blue eyes stared back.

There was a clean shot right between her eyes; she was killed instantly. Starfire's hand was shaking as she gently brushed hair out of the girl's face. She began to cry softly.

No matter how much she had been through – no matter how much crime she had taken on - there was _nothing_ to ever make her, or any superhero, prepared for instances like this.

* * *

**As I said, it is a very sad piece. **

**Read and Review.**


	66. The Joys of Being Sick

**All right, so here's a lighter chapter to even out the last one. AND it has some Robin fun in it too ;)**

**I decided to get this up quickly just to have something, since I've been researching for the next chapter of ATIL with the planets and all; I didn't want to neglect any of my writing. I figured this would be the easiest one to get another chapter up for. Plus, I intended to get some up today for this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Achoo!" Robin fell back on the couch, sniffling. He crossed his arms and pouted, pulling up a blanket around him.

Starfire came out with a bowl of soup. She smiled and sat down next to him. "Please, I have brought you the soup with chicken and noodles." She held it up to him.

He grunted and sat up straighter so he could take it from her. "Thanks." He was still pouting.

Starfire looked at him sadly. "Are you feeling even a small amount better?"

He barely reacted. "I'm not sick to begin wi-Achoo!" A sniffle.

Starfire sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "You are, Robin. Please, do the relaxing after you finish your meal."

He shook his head. "I need to look over Control Freak's newest remote."

Starfire shook her head. "No, Robin. You shall not do so until you are feeling better." Her eyes began to glow. "If you do not rest, I shall use Tamaranean healing methods on you."

Robin gulped. "I-I think I'll just lay down for a bit." He set the bowl on the floor and laid down.

Starfire smiled. "Very well Robin. I shall take care of the dish." She picked up the half eaten soup and took it to the kitchen.

Robin heard muffled laughing behind him. He moved his torso up to look over the couch, seeing Beast Boy crouched down behind it. He growled.

Beast Boy looked up at the boy wonder, though did not look frightened in the least bit. "Pshh, dude, you can't scare me in that state. Dude, you're so si-ah!"

Robin reached behind the couch to strangle the boy, until he was pulled back roughly and positioned to lay on the couch. Robin looked up to see an angry Tamaranean.

Starfire put her hands on her hips. "Just what are you doing, Robin? I did the telling of you to relax!"

Robin cowered down into the couch, a sheepish look on his face. "S-Sorry, Star. I won't get up again, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded. "It is the okay Robin. Do not do it again." She walked back into the kitchen.

Robin let out a breath of relief, and then relaxed down into the couch.

More laughing. "Dude, you are so whipped."

Robin growled and made to jump up from the couch.

"_Robin!_"

He fell back into the couch and under the blanket. "Yes, dear."

* * *

**Haha, oh Robin. You know better than to cross an angry Tamaranean. **

**Read and Review!**


	67. Spray Paint

**Here is a wonderful Beast Boy torture installment. Just because it's easy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the ops room, his entire face a fluorescent pink. Robin and Cyborg stopped their game and looked up at the boy with confused expressions.

Robin set down his controller. "Uh…why are so pink, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy sighed; he knew the question would come. "All right dudes, so…"

_Beast Boy was walking through home depot, looking over various spray paints for he wanted to paint his room. Being Beast Boy, he figured the spray paint would be quicker and easier to use._

_He looked over various colors, and then picked up a bright pink can with a laugh. "Dude, I wonder if the color actually looks like that." He went to spray the can on one of the sample papers._

_Problem was, the can was turned the wrong way. The can sprayed all over his face. Luckily, he closed his eyes and mouth before the paint hit. He opened his eyes and touched his face. His hand came back pink. "Aw shit."_

_Several people in the aisle turned to him. A hero, swearing? And…wearing bright pink paint? What has the world come to? _

"And that's how it happened." He nodded.

The boys stared at him for an elongated amount of time. They burst into fits of laughter, falling off the couch.

Cyborg tried to sit up. "Man, how the hell did ya manage that? Did you even look at the can?" More laughter.

Beast Boy scowled and crossed his arms. "All the sides looked the same, okay? It's not my fault!"

Robin stood up with some difficulty, holding his stomach. "Wait until Star hears this." He hurried out.

Beast Boy moaned. "I'm going to go take a shower…"

* * *

**Oh Beast Boy. Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy...**

**I just don't know what to do with that boy. And seriously, how do you think a passerby would react to a superhero swearing? **

**Read and Review, because I love checking my email to a bunch of new messages! **

**Well, and because I'm here to serve you and all. Yup.**


	68. Attack of the Fan Girls

**Looky here, another chapter! I just decided to write this when I was in the middle of writing a new chapter for ATIL. I just got done with the first part of that chapter (which was where all of my research with the planets ended up) and it tired me out. I don't know if I'll finish it tonight, so I wanted to make sure I at least got something up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin sat on the bench in the local park. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the solitude.

"Oh my God!"

Robin groaned and refused to open his eyes. Maybe if he stayed still they wouldn't be able to see him and go on their way.

"Is that Robin? Oh my god, it _so_ is."

He continued to ignore them, even as the steps grew closer.

One of the girls gasped. "Is he sleeping? Quick, let's take pictures with him before he wakes up!"

Another girl scoffed. "Or we can just wake him up and ask for a picture. Wouldn't that be way cooler?"

Robin's brow scrunched in disdain. Didn't he say he'd always bring Starfire out with him so time a while ago?

"All right, let's do it."

Silence.

"Do it."

"You do it."

"I don't want to. What if he gets mad at me?"

"Well I don't want him to get mad at me either. Besides, you know I love him more than you do!"

Robin resisted the urge to vomit.

The other girl huffed. "Ugh, fine."

Robin stayed in tune with the girl as she walked over to him. Right before she reached his shoulder, he quickly grabbed her wrist, causing her to scream in surprise. He raised his head. "Please don't touch me."

The girls stood there in shock.

"Holy shit, how does he do that?"

The other girl turned to her. "I have no idea, but it's so cool! Do you think he'd say yes if I asked for a date?"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Hardly. He has a girlfriend, remember? The alien chick."

The girl rolled her eyes and huffed. "Whatever. If he gave me a chance I bet he'd like me better."

Robin was becoming extremely irritated. "You realize 'he' can hear you, right?"

They turned to him. One of the girls – the one that was apparently in love with him – straightened and smiled widely. "Sorry! Heh, we knew you were there. Um, anyway-"

"If you ask me out I'm going to say no, just saying."

The girl deflated. "Uh, right. Yeah." She smiled at him. "You're just so cute and all and I am a really big fan…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks. Listen, as nice as it's been chatting with you girls," he rolled his eyes behind his mask when they giggled. "I really need to head back to Starfire. We have a date tonight. Bye."

The girls looked back at him, pouting. He just left, not wanting to deal with them anymore. Ah, the perks of having a girlfriend; it got him out of a lot of things, including fan girls.

He sighed. He really needed to get a disguise.

* * *

**That poor boy will never be free of fan girls. He has them as Robin AND as Dick Grayson.**

**A disguise indeed.**

**Read and Review!**


	69. The Scavenger Hunt

**Okay, so this installment makes me super happy. I will tell you now, I'm no romantic, but this is still a giddy chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire woke up to an empty bed and a piece of paper in its place. The front had her name on it in Robin's neat handwriting. She picked it up and opened it.

_I want to play a game; a scavenger hunt to be exact. If you follow all the rules, you'll get a prize at the end. First stop: the local candy store on 5__th__ Street. Good luck._

Starfire's eyes lit up. She loved it when Robin got playful like this. She giggled and went to the closet, intent on wearing her civvies. It was autumn so she chose a pair of straight leg jeans with gray leather heeled boots and a white trench coat. She grabbed the note and headed out her window to avoid any confrontation with the others. She flew across the water and then set down on the street, making her way to 5th Street.

She found the shop and opened the door. She peaked inside to find the owner, and then walked up to him with a smile. "Hello. I am sorry to bother you, but I believe-"

The man smiled. "He hid the note and told me to tell you to look for it. Have fun. Oh, and thanks for saving our city; I'd always promised myself if I met one of you I'd say that, heh."

She smiled. "Thank you and I welcome you." She started to move around the store, looking through the jelly beans, and then on to the gummy bears. They were all out in the open in bins, so she used the scoopers to move them around. She went over to her favorite treat – Ghirardelli chocolate squares with caramel, obviously in wrappers – and scooped through it. She was happy to see a glimpse of a plastic bag and pulled it out. It was a bundle of the chocolates with another note attached to it.

_You found it! Good job and I hope you enjoy the treat._

_Next, make your way to my favorite bench in the park; I'm hoping you remember which one it is._

She giggled and walked over to the door. She turned to the man. "I thank you! I shall visit again soon."

The man smiled and nodded toward her.

She exited the store and decided to fly to the park's entrance. She began to walk through the park, down the trail, until she made it to the middle where there were benches on each side, making a square. She made her way to the right one, which was more covered by the trees than the other. She looked around it and then bent down. She smiled when she found it attached to the right back leg, a pair of leather (with cashmere interior) gloves hooked to it. She was surprised it was not stolen, but then noticed the man on the north bench looking at her with a smile. Robin must have asked – or most likely paid – the man to be on the lookout.

_Happy to know you remember. The cold is starting to come in, so I wanted to make sure your hands for decently covered; I hope you like them. Now it's time to make your way to Beast Boy and Cyborg's favorite videogame store._

She put the gloves on her hands and took to flight all the way to the store. She opened the door and went to the front. "I was told to come here; I presume you are in on this 'hunt'?"

The man nodded and smiled. "Yup!" He motioned for her to the icefall game. "Get over a hundred points and your next note will go down the ramp. Good luck!"

She smiled and nodded, and then turned to the game. She grabbed the first ball and threw it up, scoring a 20. She soon learned how easy it was to score one hundred points, and the note slid down the ramp as he had said. There was a small stuffed bear in a Robin suit attached to it. She giggled and opened the next note.

_Hope you like the bear. Next place is Raven's favorite lounge._

She smiled to the man at the counter and then made her way out. She walked to the next location since it was only one block down. She walked into the coffee lounge and went to the woman at the front. "Hello, you perhaps know-"

"Ah, yes." She smiled. She walked over to one of the chairs and pointed to a book on the table. "He said for you to go to his favorite poem, which is where the next note is taped. Good luck, dear."

She smiled and nodded, and then picked up the book. Luckily she remembered his favorite poem and looked at the index, turning to it quickly. She tore off the note – which also had a $50 gift card to the lounge – carefully so as not to damage the page.

_You remembered my favorite poem too! Now I know I have a keeper. Next, go to the middle of the city, by the large fountain._

She jumped up from the chair and smiled at the lady on her way out, who smiled back. She quickly flew to the middle of the park, into the group of the people – which oddly, there was a clearing around the fountain – and found Robin standing in front of it.

Starfire ran up to him, but stopped short when Robin held up his hand with a smile. "Have fun?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, it was quite full of the fun."

He grinned. "Good. Ready for your surprise?"

She nodded emphatically.

He cleared his throat and took her hands, and dropped to one knee. She was suddenly aware of all the people looking on toward them, wondering what was going on. He smiled up at her. "Starfire, you have been a very special part of my life, and I never want that to end; I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you." He let go of her hands and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Tears clouded her vision as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Yes!"

He hugged her back with a large grin, and then pulled her away from him to place the ring on her finger. She studied it; it was absolutely beautiful. It was a platinum ring with a 3.5 ct. princess cut diamond ring in the middle, as well as small diamonds set in the band on either side, going about halfway down the band. She also noticed that before he put it on, it has the words _Cartier_ inscribed on the inside. Leave it to Richard Grayson to buy the best.

They stood up as applause made its way around them, causing Starfire to blush. The Titans suddenly jumped out of the crowd and took their turns hugging her and checking out the ring. The two smiled at each other.

She could not believe that Robin, the obsessive emotionless boy wonder, was now her fiancé. She could ask for nothing more. He grabbed her from the group and pulled her to him, kissing her full on the mouth.

A happy couple, indeed.

* * *

**Yay! The question has been popped! So cute.**

**Read and Review!**


	70. Thinking Ahead

**Here is a nice Beast Boy/Raven one. It's been a while since I've posted one since I've been focusing on the whole marriage thing.**

**And I must make an announcement. I am being forced into camping July 27th-August 1st (I think that's the day we're coming back). I will be posting this on every story once I get another chapter in each one. This means no new chapters. Sorry! **

**I'm hoping to get a good amount done before then since I really want to almost complete all my stories (and complete this one all the way) before I'm off to college. I think I may be able to accomplish that with Ruthless, but I'm not sure about All That Is Love. Hopefully it'll work out.**

**Also, sorry there were no posts earlier today; sister's birthday. We went to a water park in 100 degree weather, in _Michigan_ of all places. Man oh man. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy sat in his room, thinking over Robin and Starfire's engagement. He was super happy with them, that's for sure, but it got him thinking. What would happen with him and Raven. Obviously they were still too fresh a couple to even think about that, but would it ever happen? If they make it to that point, would she even say yes?

He knew the trouble she has with showing emotion, even after the end of the world. She has been more in touch with them since then, he will give her that, but it was still in her nature to keep some sense of lack of emotion. She couldn't completely change her personality.

A knock came at his door. "_Beast Boy?_"

His head shot up. Speaking of the devil. "Come on in, Raven."

She let the door slide open and stepped in the room, her nose crinkling as she looked around. She made her way over to him, floating up to sit next to him on his loft bed. She crossed her legs and blushed. "I'm sorry for barging in but…I felt your emotional state while I was meditating. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, but it's sometimes hard to-"

"Raven." He placed a hand on her knee, touched by her worried behavior toward him. Maybe she really was starting to change; maybe their relationship was the push needed. "It's all right. I know it's hard to control, don't worry about it."

She nodded. She looked at him for a moment. "So…want to tell me the problem? I'm not exactly good at the whole consoling thing but…" She wasn't sure why she was acting like this. Perhaps it was because she felt it might be about her? It was completely out of character of her.

Beast Boy looked at her, surprised. "Uh, thanks for the offer, but I think it's something I have to deal with. No offense or anything."

She shook her head. "None taken. I know a little something about privacy; I've had practice." There was a ghost of a smile on her face.

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Rae."

She nodded. They dipped into silence, and she felt the need to break it. "I'm going to meditate for a while."

He nodded. "Okay, see ya later babe."

She rolled her eyes at the term of endearment. "Yep." She floated down and out of the room, but not before a kiss. She was slowly becoming more affectionate, and he was liking it.

As she left, he sighed at the closed door. Maybe they would end up there one day. Robin and Starfire made it look so easy, but then at the same time he was sure that whenever they would fight they would keep it between them. He could tell when it happened because Starfire would get all mopey. He hoped that it would happen someday; that they could also achieve that happiness.

He smiled to himself. He decided to quit thinking about the future and start thinking about the present. At the moment, that's what mattered.

* * *

**Look at Beast Boy, growing up more and more everyday :)**

**Read and Review!**


	71. Attack of the Fan Boys

**All right, figured I would get an installment up before I spend the remainder of the time on ATIL. I'm thinking I'll get the next chapter up tonight; I'm about halfway through it, but it's a pretty long chapter. If I get that one up tonight, then I'll try and get another chapter of Ruthless up either late tonight/tomorrow morning or tomorrow some time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire was walking through the park, her ring around her finger proudly. She would glance down at it every now and again. She decided to make her way over to their bench, intent on taking a nice rest through the colorful leaves; the park was beautiful at times like this. She sat down and let her head fall back with her eyes closed, much like Robin had done the last time he was stationed there.

"Dayum!"

Starfire's eyes snapped open and her head shot up. She face two boys, around her age, coming toward her. They sat on either side of her.

The dark haired boy smiled, what he thought to be, sexily at her. "Hey there. Never see you around without that bird boy all wrapped up in you."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. She was _not_ in the mood for these type of men, or really ever. "His name is Robin. Is there a reason why you are bothering me in my time of peace?"

The guy frowned cheekily at her. "What, we can't just thank our favorite superhero for all that she does for us?" He winked.

She crinkled her nose. "That depends on how you wish to thank me." She casually lifted her hand up to move some hair away from her face, making sure to show the ring on her finger.

The boy frowned at the ring. "What's that, sweetheart?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You do not call me that." Her expression turned smug. "And this is my ring of engagement. To _Robin_."

The boys looked at each other. He turned his attention back to Starfire. "Aw, you're committing yourself to one man? You do realize you could have anyone you want, right? Why just stick with one?"

She growled at him. "Because I wish to stick to just one. Now I advise you to leave before I become angry."

The man pulled a face. "You're a superhero, you're not going to hurt me. Plus, whenever we watch you fight, you're always so gentle." His eyes roamed down her form.

She clenched her hands into tight fists. "I am also trained to protect myself against _any_ attacks. If you will leave me alone, I will be forced to make you." She lit up her eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Star – ah!" An eyebeam hit contact with the ground in front of him. He stared at her in surprise. "Are you serious?"

She hissed "One thing Tamaraneans will not tolerate is disrespect. Now leave."

The boys stood up quickly and walked away, looking back every now and again.

Starfire sighed and smiled, letting her head fall back and her eyes close yet again. She wondered if Robin ever had these troubles when he came out.

* * *

**Oh, yes. You know that would happen to Starfire, too. Hm, I must say, fanboys may be easier to handle than fangirls. Those chicks can get _nasty_.**

**Read and Review!**


	72. Girl Talk pt2

**Mmkay, so this is a nice Raven/Starfire piece :) People want more Raven, but I couldn't think up a good lone one at the moment, so I came up with this!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Raven and Starfire were positioned in her room, both floating in front of her large wall-size window, deep in meditation. They had been in the position for a while at this point, and now Raven opened her eyes to look toward the Tamaranean. "Hey Star?"

Starfire opened one eye with a smile. "Hmm?"

Raven glanced at the bed, and then back at Starfire with a blush. "Do you, ahh…want to have some girl talk?"

Starfire's eyes opened wide in shock, and she was completely still. "You are…the serious?"

Raven nodded.

Starfire instantly beamed and pulled Raven over to the bed. "What talk shall we commence in? Is not the most prominent subject of the girl talk boys?"

Raven blushed again and nodded. "I think so."

Starfire grinned. "I believe we will have a lot to share for that." She bounced into a more comfortable position. "Please, how are you and Beast Boy doing?"

Raven let a small smile surface. "We're good. I never knew…that it could feel this good. You know, a relationship. After all that time not being able to express anything, it just seemed…moot. But I guess I was wrong."

Starfire smiled warmly at her. "It is quite enjoyable. Though there may be some tribulations. It is known that every couple will have the fights. Have you and Beast Boy had one yet?"

She crinkled her forehead. "I don't think so. Actually…there's been less fighting. You know, whenever I'd get mad at him for doing something immature-"

"Oh, no no." Starfire shook her head with a smile. "Those were not true fights. I true fight is like…" She thought for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she tried to catch any memories. "Oh! Well, Robin and I had gotten into a fight over…please forgive me, but it is very personal." She smiled apologetically, and then cleared her throat to continue. "There was much yelling, and we did not share a dwelling that night. He refused to lie next to me and took refuge in his own room. _That_ is a fight of the relationship."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you guys fought. Never seen it; actually, I've never even felt it that much."

Starfire nodded. "We have both agreed that if we were to fight, it would be kept from all of you so as not to hinder the team. We did not wish for you all to worry on our behalves."

Raven nodded. "Understood. It wouldn't be a nuisance, though."

Starfire smiled. "I thank you. Now please, you must tell me more of your relationship."

She shrugged. "Well…there's not much else to tell. I mean, we've shared kisses, he's taken me out a few times, we actually _talk_." She smirked.

Starfire giggled. "Ah yes. Communication is very important; sometimes Robin forgets this." She rolled her eyes.

Raven smiled. "Yeah…I can see that. He can react before he thinks sometimes.

Starfire nodded emphatically. "You may do the saying of that again."

Raven had to let out a small laugh at her usage of the term. She sighed. "I guess that's one of the good things about Beast Boy; he doesn't really get angry like that. I don't want to cause any offense to you…"

Starfire shook her head with a smile. "It is fine. I know that Robin can become angry for the very 'stupid' reasons. It can be quite annoying." She crinkled her nose.

Raven smiled. "I bet. So how's everything with the engagement?"

Starfire brightened considerably. "It is wonderful! I cannot stop looking at my ring." She giggled, and then turned to Raven. "Oh! I must ask; may we begin looking for the dresses and the cakes and other Earthly wedding material? Oh, and I must also ask you; would you be the maid of honor? I believe that is what it is called…"

Raven was surprised. She wanted _her_ to be her maid of honor? She was touched. "Yes, it is, and of course. It'll…be fun."

Starfire squealed and threw her arms around her. "Oh,I thank you immensely!"

Raven patted her back awkwardly, but kept the smile on nonetheless. "Yep."

Starfire pulled away and they dipped into silence.

Raven glanced at Starfire. "Hey Starfire?"

She smiled. "Yes?"

Raven let a small warm smile adorn her face. "Thanks."

* * *

**Aw, look at that. The Titan girls are bonding :) **

**Read and Review!**


	73. Terrified

**I was feelin' some Cy/Sarah action, so here we go! I've been posting like crazy already today because I'm about to head off to a birthday party with my friend.**

**See ya'll later, and hasta la vista!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh, it'll be fine. I promise!" Sarah dragged Cyborg into the pizza parlor, where her friends were waiting to meet him.

He began sweating. "But what if they don't like me? Or tell you that I'm not good enough for you? Because everyone knows that if a man is introduced to the friends and the friends don't like him and they tell the girl that then he girl will break up with the man!" He held his hands up high. "I don't wanna break up…"

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Cyborg, they'll love you. Promise." She gave him a kiss before they made it all the way over to them." She smiled and sat down. "Hey! This is Cyborg." She motioned to him and then told him to sit down.

One of her friends, a short brunette, smiled and rolled her eyes. "We know who he is, Sarah." She turned to him and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alisha."

Cyborg smiled and shook her head. "Same to you. I'm…" He trailed off and laughed sheepishly. "Well, Sarah already introduced me, so yeah."

She laughed. "Yep."

The other girl turned to him and held out her hand. "I'm Tanya." She smiled.

He nodded and smiled back. "Nice to meet ya."

She nodded. "You too."

Sarah hooked onto him and looked to her friends. "So what did we order?"

Alisha smirked. "The Meat Deluxe, obviously."

Cyborg's eyes widened with happiness. "You like the Meat Deluxe?"

She nodded.

Cyborg grinned. "Aw, yeah!" He turned to Sarah. "We're going out with her more often."

Alisha laughed.

Tanya scoffed. "I don't know how you guys can eat all that meat. It's just…too much." She shuddered.

Both Alisha and Cyborg shook their heads in disappointment. From then on, the four had a lovely conversation – one about the joys of the different kinds of meats and ways to use them. It went on for about two hours, and then Cyborg and Sarah took their leave.

Cyborg wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way to the T-Car. He turned to her. "So, how did ya feel when you were first going to meet my friends?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Terrified."

He laughed and squeezed her. It's amazing how fast everyone can become a family.

* * *

"**I love you, you love me, we're a happy family; with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me toooo"**

**So how many of you just killed me for singing...err, _typing_...that song? :)**

**But they are a big happy family!**

**Read and Review!**


	74. LifeSize Sex Toys

**This installment is inspired by my and Kry's creation: The ZombieDick 2.0!**

**Even Starfire can get lonely...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin was walking by Starfire and his room, where he heard…moaning? He felt a stab of pain in his chest, and then anger, but decided to make sure what was going on before he reacted.

He knocked on the door. "Starfire?" He heard a yelp and scurried footsteps.

The door opened only so much so he could see her, where she was smiling at him. "Greetings Robin, may I ask why you are at my door?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh…because it's my room too?"

Starfire held a pale look and then nodded emphatically, the smile back on her face. "Oh yes, of course! I must ask you to come later because…um…"

He stopped her. "I heard moaning, Star, and it definitely wasn't you. Move now."

She held up her hands. "Robin!"

He moved began to move through the door.

"No, no, no, please that is unnecessary, no , no,"

He stared at what was in front of him.

"Oh…" She sighed and stood next to him, waiting for his reaction.

He wouldn't take his eyes off the object as he began to speak. "Starfire?"

She bit her lip and dug her toes into the floor. "Yes?"

"Why is there a naked me kneeling at the foot of the bed?"

"Uh…" She bounced over and sat on the bed next to it. "It is my ZombieDick 2.0! There are many different settings on it and when you lock yourself in your office I get lonely and…" She shrugged.

He stood there while his mouth dropped. "You…bought a sex toy made into me?"

She bit her lip harder. "Um…yes?"

Robin started to laugh uncontrollably. "Are you serious? They make that shit? Hahaha." He sobered. "Wait, how do they know my name…"

* * *

**Oh yes, I went there.**

**...even though Robin's supposed to be dead. Um, he was resurrected? We'll go with that.**

**Read and Review!**


	75. Constellations

**Short and sweet :)**

**BB/Rae for this one, my friends.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Raven turned to face her boyfriend, her eyebrow quirked.

Beast Boy looked to her and smiled. "'Cause it's fun! I can point out like, every one!"

Raven rolled her eyes and looked back up at the starry sky from the roof of Titan's Tower, searching for any sort of connections in the patterns of stars; she was never really into the whole constellation thing, and she was a bit surprised when she found out Beast Boy was.

Beast Boy nudged her and pointed up at the sky. "Look! It's the Big Dipper! That's an easy one to spot, though."

She looked up at the sky and tried to follow Beast Boy's hand. She soon saw the image of a spoon-like shape, but with sided edges. She nodded. "I see it." She admitted it; she was kind of enjoying this. It was a peaceful night and searching the stars almost seemed like a 'Where's Waldo' book. "What else?"

Beast Boy rubbed his chin. "Hmm….oh! There's Aries!" He pointed out.

She looked out, but knew it was futile since she didn't know what it looked like. "Uh…which ones make up that?"

"Here, it goes like this…" He took her hand and traced her pointer finger over the line and then curve of stars.

She pulled her hand back, but felt bad when she saw his ears go down. "Uh, that's cool. Show me another one."

He smiled at her and then began looking again. "There's the Bootes!" He traced his finger in a jumble of stars, his hand moving in vast directions. "It's actually pretty big, heh."

She nodded. "Cool." She face him, but then looked away.

Beast boy raised an eyebrow. "You all right, Rae?"

She nodded. "Yeah… I just wanted to say something."

Beast Boy's eyes shifted, wondering why she didn't just say it. "Okay, go ahead and say. I promise I won't laugh at whatever it is!" He grinned cheekily.

A small smile appeared on her face. "I don't know…I guess I just wanted to tell you that it's nice…being out here. Doing this. With you."

He nodded and gave her a warm smile. "I like it too."

* * *

**Well look at that; more bonding time! Raven's starting to get more and more comfortable everyday!**

**Read and Review!**


	76. Planning Pt1

**Next installment :) I've begun planning out each one I'm going to do next, so they're going to be coming around a bunch. I'll probably post one early morning, too (like 2 or 3 AM...well, in my time). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"All right. What date do you want? Or like, general month?" Robin held a notebook and pencil in his hand, sitting on his and Starfire's bed.

Starfire shrugged. She was currently sitting next to him. "I was doing the thinking that perhaps March would be a nice month? I love the spring."

Robin smiled. "Sounds good. The month of my birthday, too."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! I had forgotten about that. Our marriage is not too bad of a birthday present, is it?" She smiled cheekily.

He laughed. "It's a wonderful birthday present." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss, before returning to the paper and writing _March_. He looked back up at her. "All right; location. I'd like to have one on Earth, but there's also Tamaran. How do you want to do it?"

Starfire thought it over. "I believe…I would like an Earth wedding. Whenever I see the occasions on the television, they seem lovely." She smiled warmly.

Robin chuckled and wrote it down. "All right. Any ideas where? Do you want to stay around the area, or go really big and do it in another country? Whatever you want."

Starfire rolled her eyes and giggled. "Robin, you must make some of the decisions as well!"

Robin smiled cheekily and shook his head. "It's known to be the _bride's_ day. I'm just there for the ride." He winked.

Starfire shook her head with a smile. "Well I am appointing you to make the decision on where to have this wedding."

He nodded, and then began contemplating. "I think…well Bruce has a villa in St. Barth's. How does that sound?"

She smiled. "I have never been there, but it sounds wonderful. Let us go there!"

He laughed and nodded. "Trust me, it's awesome."

Starfire furrowed her brow. "Robin, does Bruce know about our wedding?"

He nodded. "I've been talking to him about it since last year. Not that I was planning to propose that soon, but his thoughts on it. It took him a while, but he came around; he loves you' he just can't admit it. You know, the whole alien thing…"

He faded off when he saw her demeanor change to sad. He cleared his throat. "But he's on board. Don't worry about it, Kor." He smiled when she lightened somewhat. "All right, so now we just need to think of a definitive date."

She nodded. "Perhaps mid-March? I believe I like the date March 14th!" She smiled brightly.

He chuckled. "March 14th it is, then, princess."

She growled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I do not wish to be called princess." She frowned.

He hastened to fix his mistake. Of course she wouldn't want to be called that. "All right, sweetheart." He smiled.

She nodded and smiled. "Much better. So we are the set for now?"

He nodded. "Yep. I'll talk to Bruce about St. Barth's and we should be good. Now you can go and do your thing with the dress and stuff, and if you need any help with all the others such as cake and decorations, then just tell me, all right?"

"I shall do that. Thank you Richard!" She hugged him. She pulled back and sighed, falling back on the bed. "I cannot believe we are getting married." She smiled.

He chuckled and laid down next to her. "I know. It's awesome."

* * *

**Wedding talk! Yay! Pretty much the opposite of Ruthless at the moment, haha. I'm hot and cold.**

**Read and Review :)**


	77. LifeSize Sex Toys Pt2

**Hehehe. More sexiness. This is dedicated to my wonderful co-owner.**

**Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

Starfire was walking around down the street, humming happily. She had decided to take a day to herself to just shop, which Robin oh-so-generously gave her his credit card to do. She could not help but notice how the different passersby would look at her and then at her ring, but she did not mind. She wore the ring proudly.

It was almost Halloween and she wanted to find the perfect costume. By perfect costume, she meant a costume that would make Robin's mouth drop to the floor. She giggled.

She was about to pass by an adult novelty store – which she was quite surprised that there was one place out to the open sky and many children passersby as well – and contemplated buying something for her and Robin. She quickly decided against it, thinking about all the civilians that would look at her if she did. Besides, they still had the shackles and whip for use.

When she was just passing, she noticed a poster on the window:

_Sick of your ZombieDick 2.0?_

_Get the new ZombieBatman! _ _Minus the Catwoman virus. _

_For when you __**really**__ want to get down and dirty._

_Only $987.99!_

She stopped, looking at it. Perhaps…

She shook her head. No. That would not be right.

She turned toward it again. It is not like it is the real thing, and there _are_ different installments to this one. Perhaps she could use both at once…

She shook her head again. But then again…it would be a good present for Catwoman.

She walked into the store.

* * *

**Oh yeah. That's right. ****But hey, at least she didn't by it for herself.**

**I would have.**

**Read and Review!**


	78. Of Haunted Houses and Candy

**Another installment! This is three in one day (well, even though it's two o'clock in the morning so it's technically the next day...but it's before sleep for me so therefore still this day!)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"All right Titans, remember your positions. Starfire, you and I are the tour guides. Raven, you're on the haunted house. Beast Boy, you're on candy – don't eat it all, it's for the guests! Cyborg, you're on the entrance. Everyone good?"

They all nodded their heads. It was Halloween and the Titans were trying something new this year. The mayor had asked them to set up a haunted house in the tower for the community, to be able to show the tower to the citizens and for the citizens to see their heroes up close and personal. It took a bit of begging, but once Starfire came in with her wide-eyed lip biting face, he caved.

Of course, in the spirit of Halloween, each Titan had to dress up. Starfire was going as a gangster girl with a short strapless pinstripe dress – landed about thigh high (making Robin drool) – with thigh high see-through stockings with lace at the top, a gangster hat, black long gloves, and she completed the look with high black round-toed stilettos. She curled her hair and put a minimal amount of makeup on – smoky eyes and light pink lip gloss.

Robin, of course, went as a male gangster with a pinstripe suit and gangster hat, as well as some nice dress shoes. The costume came with a fake gun, but he decided to leave it out since he was going to be moving around so much. He's rather have his hands free.

Raven was forced into a costume, but got to pick like everyone else. She decided on a burgundy velvet dress with a hood – supposedly a gothic lady costume.

Beast Boy decided to go as…one of the minions from Despicable Me.

Cyborg went as a bloody butcher, with a blood covered apron and a large bloody cleaver.

Each Titan went to their spots, Cyborg to the door, Raven in the back with the decorations – she was looking forward to scaring the guests, Beast Boy at the candy bowl at the end of the 'haunted house', and Robin and Starfire waiting by Cyborg to be the tour guides.

The guests had already begun lining up at about five o'clock, when the tour didn't start until seven. Since there were specific intervals, people were trying to get in as quickly as they could. The first was at seven, and the second was at nine. The clock came around seven quickly and Cyborg opened the front door. "Hello guests and welcome to the Titans' Haunted House." He attempted a maniacal laugh, which the kids in the group giggled at. He glared with humor. "Hey now, I'm a hero. I'm not supposed to know how to do a good evil laugh." He cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to enter. "Enter…if you dare." All of them began to enter.

Robin and Starfire stood at the beginning of the haunted entrance, having everyone file into the common room. Starfire smiled brightly. "Good evening everyone and welcome to Titans' Tower! I thank you for coming." Someone shouted 'hey babe, I'll cum for you.'

A bird-a-rang swished by his head, scaring the hell out of him. Hey, he couldn't actually hit a civilian with one of those, but he was entitled to scare them. Starfire was glaring to the back. "If I hear another comment like that, I shall escort you personally out of the tower, and before you think that it being personally is a good thing, I promise you that coming from a warrior race, it is far from a pleasant experience." Her eyes were glowing by the end.

The room was quiet.

Starfire smiled brightly again, her hands clasped to her chest. "Now we must enter! Come, Robin."

Robin grabbed her hand and they both began walking into the 'haunted house', making sure the others were close behind. They would walk to the side and backwards to be able to explain everything. Robin motioned to the picture that was on the dark wall. The whole hallway was covered in black paper for a tunnel-like effect, and multiple scary sights were around. "This picture is a picture of Raven's father's servant. He often comes to haunt us at night…"

The group looked over at it, intrigued. Suddenly…"Agh!" It bounced out at them. It was some sort of scary picture they bought online. Everyone screamed, and some laughed after at their fear.

Robin smiled. "That's just the start…"

They kept walking. One of the doors was open – one of the storage rooms – with dry ice to create smoke and cauldron in the middle. The room seemed empty. Starfire turned to the group, stopping them. "This is a door we always keep shut…we had captured her in another dimension, but she is quite hard to contain. She has been searching for human blood to complete her spell to escape."

They all peered inside, and then suddenly Raven flew out at them with evil cackling, acting like she was about to grab someone.

"Ah!" The entire group screamed, terror written on their faces. Raven grinned. "Hey, that's Raven!" One of the kids pointed at her, causing them all to calm down. Raven nodded to them and then disappeared back into the room.

The two began to walk by the Titan's rooms, Starfire's door open. Starfire motioned inside of it, letting the group follow inside. "I often have fear at night…for the creature under my bed, he is-" Before she could continue, she heard moaning come from her walk-in closet. She eeped and blushed. "One moment, please." She walked over to the closet and in quickly, turning off her ZombieDick. She walked back out and cleared her throat. "As I was saying, he will often come out in the middle of the night and just stare at me…"

A creature popped out, a look-a-like of a life size chuckie doll. The battery operated doll laughed hysterically and then popped back under the bed. Many of the guests grabbed onto the person next to them, their faces pale. Robin smiled and motioned them out. He decided not to mention the little 'interruption' to Starfire.

Robin stood at the end of the haunted house, pointing out the window. "We usually hate coming this far down the hall at night because-"

A large bloody creature with large teeth fell from the roof and at the window, causing everyone to screech. Robin chuckled softly. They all made it at the end of the haunting, to where Beast Boy stood with the full-sized candy bars.

Robin nodded once their way. "Thank you for coming! We hope you enjoyed the small 'tour'."

Starfire waved to them. "We thank you profusely. Have a nice night!"

They smiled and waved, some walking up to ask for autographs. Beast Boy began handing out candy, also giving out some autographs. Luckily they already had some from Cyborg and Raven ready, since they knew this would come.

The group walked back into the other door, leading back to the common room. Robin turned to Starfire. "That was actually kind of…fun."

* * *

**Oh come on guys, you know I had to incorporate ZombieDick. It was only right.**

**Read and Review!**


	79. Story Time

**Story time! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Titans began their way into Jump City Elementary School. Their mission today was having story time with the kindergarten class. They made their way down the hall and to the room with the teacher's name, and Robin knocked.

The door opened, revealing a thin woman with short brown hair and a maxi dress. "Oh, hello! Thank you for coming in; the kids are very excited." She smiled and motioned them inside.

Starfire smiled at the lady. "We were happy to come, Ms. Knight. We thank you for letting us."

Ms. Knight nodded in reply. She motioned them over to five chairs in front of the class and a large rug, having them sit down. The kids instantly got antsy.

Ms. Knight stood in front of the room, silencing them. "Each table, starting at this end," she pointed at an end, "is going to come up and take a spot on the carpet. And…go!"

The first group of children ran to the front, sitting directly in front of the Titans, and their favorite one at that. One of the little girls tugged on Starfire's leg. "Starfire?"

Starfire looked down at her with a smile. "Yes?"

"Is Robin a good boyfriend? My big sister really likes him a lot."

Starfire laughed and glanced at Robin, who was sitting next to her with his arms crossed, waiting for her reply. "Hmm…well, technically he is my fiancé now, but I do not expect you to know that, little one. And as for being a good boyfriend…I shall take the rain check."

Robin growled.

Starfire giggled. "I am doing the kidding. Of course he is a good boyfriend." _Most of the time._

Robin nodded, satisfied.

Once everyone was filed in, Cyborg grabbed a book. "All right y'all, ready for story time?"

They all nodded, some shouting "yeah!" and other forms of positivity.

Cyborg cleared his throat dramatically and opened the book. "Once upon a time…aw, how 'bout instead I tell my own story, huh?"

They all nodded.

The other Titans stared at time while he threw the book aside and scooted to the edge of the chair. "Once upon a time there were five mutant – well except for one – teens. There was a half-robot, a changeling, a sorceress, a warrior princess alien, and a super talented human. These five were brought together by something very unexpected…can you guess what it was?"

The room was quiet.

Cyborg shrugged. "It was…the alien! The alien was trying to escape from…uh…evil dragons! The five stopped them in the end, and stuck together for a long, long time. While they were together, they fought many evil monsters and crazy step-mothers, and each fell in love."

The girls smiled; a romance!

"The alien and the human were the first ones to fall in love, on a foreign trip. The team had to slay an evil monster, and the two were very happy to be alive and in each other's arms."

The room 'awed' and Robin and Starfire smiled.

"Then the sorceress and the changeling got together. They fought often, the sorceress throwing the changeling out the window many times a day."

Everyone laughed and Raven blushed.

"But they lived happily ever after. What about the half-robot, you ask?"

They nodded. "Well the half-robot fell for a girl in a park. He promised to take care of this civilian and keep her out of harm's way, which was their everyday lives. The end."

They clapped, and some of the boys complained about the lack of action. Since when was Cyborg a romantic?

* * *

**Yep. Cyborg is a romantic. How about that?**

**Read and Review!**


	80. Wedding Dresses

**Dress shopping! Yay! At the end I am going to give you all the links to each specific dress, if you would like to see them. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh X'hal, they are all so beautiful!" Starfire eyed all of the dresses with enthusiasm. She had picked out five dresses to try on.

Raven sat on the couch in front of the small stage surrounded by mirrors as Starfire went to go try them on. Sarah wanted to come, but she ended up getting held up at work. It was a Monday, after all.

She came out in her first dress. It was all lace and draped down, without flare. It was strapless, with the top of the dress being bumpy on the line. The dress looked beautiful on her. She checked out all of the angles in the mirror, watching how the fabric at the bottom would swish, while the rest clung loosely.

Raven looked it over. "Hmm…try on another one."

She nodded and stepped down from the stage, going back into the room. The next dress she came out in had a tight bodice, with the skirt flaring out and around her. The top had ruffled fabric at the off-the-shoulder straps. The store assistant moved the skirt to fit around nicely.

Raven looked around the whole dress. "That one's nice. Next one."

Starfire nodded and went back in, going to the next dress. This time she came out in a strapless dress with a large skirt, flaring out as well. It had a silver-like texture on her bodice, and the silver went around to the back top of the skirt.

Raven raised her head, looking it down. "That one's nice too. I still like the last one more. Next."

Starfire smiled and walked back to the dressing room, going to the next one. Now she came out in had a lace corset, with the skirt tight fitting with it ruffled in the back. Starfire liked the lace half-cardigan type piece that went along with it – very Kate Middleton.

Raven cocked her head. "Eh, do the next one."

Starfire nodded and flew quickly back into the room. This was the last dress. She would have to pick after this. She came back out in the last one. The strapless top was lace, and the lace body-hugging bodice made it to about her hips, and then flared out with tulle. The dress was perfect for a St. Barth's wedding, with the style and the lightness of the dress. Starfire smiled brightly. "I enjoy this one immensely."

Raven nodded and smiled. "Then we have a winner."

* * *

**All right, here we go (in order):**

**http : / / www . oscardelarenta . com / ?folderId=/collections/bridal/spring2011#lookId=9&**

http : / / www . marchesa . com / Go to the bridal tab on the side, and this is the order

Spring 2012: 1st row, 5th dress

Spring 2011: 3rd row, 3rd dress

http : / / www . oscardelarenta . com / ?folderId=/collections/bridal/fall2011#lookId=8&

http : / / www . marchesa . com /

Again, got to bridal tab. This one is the dress she chose:

Spring 2011: 2nd row, 3rd dress

I love Marchesa :)

Remember to take out the spaces in the links.

Read and Review!


	81. Wedding Bells and Bats

**Next installment! This is going to be the last post (for all of my stories) before leaving on vacation. I purposely left "Ruthless" off where it is because I'm evil.**

**Dr. Evil**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin and Starfire made it through the gates of Wayne Manor, Alfred at the front door waiting to greet them. Robin parked and walked up to the front with Starfire. He smiled at Alfred. "Hey Al, long time no see."

Alfred smiled. "Yes. You have been missed around here, Master Dick." He turned to Starfire. "And Miss Starfire, looking as lovely as ever."

Starfire giggled and hugged Alfred. "I have missed you greatly! I do not know why we do not visit more often." She glared in Robin's direction.

Robin laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I wonder…"

Alfred escorted them in. "Master Wayne is in the foyer, waiting for the both of you."

Robin nodded in his direction in thanks. "C'mon Star." He grabbed her hand and led her to the foyer, Bruce waiting in an armchair.

He looked up at the pair, nodding in their direction in greeting.

Starfire smiled and launched herself at the man. "Oh, Bruce! I have missed you greatly." She hugged him tightly.

Bruce patted her back affectionately, yet somewhat awkwardly. "Nice to see you too, Starfire." He turned to Robin. "Dick."

"Bruce." He made his way over to the chair next to him, Starfire letting go of Bruce and going to sit in Robin's lap. "So, let's talk marriage."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What else is there to talk about?"

Starfire fidgeted. "You truly do except it, Bruce?" She glanced his way, and then at the ground.

Bruce cocked his head and Starfire. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Starfire."

Robin coughed. "I told her about you and the whole alien thing."

Bruce glared at the boy, and then turned back to Starfire. "Starfire, I carry kryptonite around just incase, for Superman. Don't take it too personally."

Starfire nodded, still a little fidgety. Robin decided to take the situation off of that. "So…you gonna help with the bachelor's party?"

Bruce snorted. "Not really my thing, Dick. I'll show up, but that's about it."

Robin groaned. "Oh c'mon. Your son's getting married and you're not even going to help with a mere party? We could have some hot strippers and-" He cut himself off when he heard Starfire growl. He turned toward her and smirked. "You know I'm kidding." He smiled cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Bruce shook his head at the two. "Careful, Dick. I-"

They were cut off by the sound of male moaning. Strangely the moaning sounded like-

Selina came waltzing into the room, her hair somewhat ruffled. The three turned to stare at her, and all she did was smile. She turned to Starfire. "Thanks for the present, Starfire."

Starfire giggled.

* * *

**Nanananananananana ZOMBIEBATMAN...2.0**

**Oh yes.**

**C'mon, what did you expect of me? You knew this would happen.**

**Read and Review!**


	82. Meet the Parents

**Guess who's ba-ack...**

**If you guessed me, then you are correct! If you didn't...then,well...I'm not too sure what to say about that because, ya know...**

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, I'm back and on the roll again. While I was away I finished planning out the rest of the installments for this story, and also the rest of the chapters for 'Ruthless' and ATIL. Now I already knew I would be finishing Ruthless before college, but now I'm sure I'll be able to finish ATIL too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sarah baby! Oh I've missed you!" Sarah's mother grabbed her daughter in for a hug, grinning the whole time.

Sarah hugged her back happily. "I've missed you too mom."

Cyborg stood on the porch next to them awkwardly, not too sure what to do. You see, today Cyborg was meeting the parents.

Sarah's mother let go of her and turned to Cyborg. She smiled and held out a hand. "Hello, I'm Catherine. And you're Cyborg; must be weird having everyone know who you are, huh?" She laughed.

Cyborg smiled and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Naw, you get used to it after a while. Usually Robin is the one that has to worry about it the most, anyway." He laughed.

Catherine smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes. The young boy is quite a looker. And he's dating that pretty alien girl, yes?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yep, he's dating Starfire. They're actually engaged."

Catherine's eyes lit up. "Oh how nice!"

Sarah beamed at her mother. "I get to be a bridesmaid. Oh, the wedding's going to be so beautiful." She smiled happily at Cyborg.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's gonna be pretty cool. Titan wedding, heh."

Catherine smiled and nodded. She motioned for them to come inside. "I don't want you just standing out here; come in, come in!"

They both walked in. Cyborg was feeling pretty good so far; Sarah's mother was quite a nice lady and seemed to approve of him. Now…

He had to meet the father.

Cyborg gulped.

Catherine called to the kitchen. "John! Sarah and Cyborg are here!"

Cyborg waited nervously, sweating profusely.

Sarah grabbed his hand and gave him an assuring smile.

He gave her a wavering smile back. He finally heard footsteps make their way toward them and…was that a cock of a gun?

Oh shit.

Sarah's father – John – stepped into the room, a stern expression on his face as he stared Cyborg down. "Hello there…Cyborg?"

He nodded emphatically. "Yes it is sir, heh."

John raised an eyebrow. "How is that funny?"

Cyborg furrowed his brow. "W-what?"

John kept his expression. "You laughed. How is your name funny?"

Cyborg took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. "I-it's not. Sorry."

John raised his head up and looked down through his eyelashes, nodding his head slowly. "Good. Now what business do you have with my daughter?"

Cyborg scratched the back of his cybernetic neck. "Uh, just…ya know…being with her? She's wonderful; raised very well."

He nodded. "Of course. Do you plan on sexual relations with her?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Dad!"

He simply glanced her way and then turned back to Cyborg. "Answer the question, boy."

The gun was looking pretty scary now.

"Uh, no! Of course not! Nothing like that." He shook his head with a nervous smile.

John raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying she's not good enough for that?"

Cyborg had no idea what to say. How was he supposed to respond to all this? "Uh, of course not, sir! As in, of course she's good enough. It-it's wrong for non-married people to have sex. Yep." He nodded.

John began to make his way toward him, causing Cyborg to shake subtly. He kept a close eye on the man.

John was now straight in front of him and began to raise his hand…

Cyborg about peed his pants.

John's hand was raised completely…and then he smiled. He shook his hand. "I'm just messing with you. Hi, I'm John. Welcome to our home."

* * *

**Hahaha, oh Cyborg...poor, poor Cyborg.**

**Read and Review!**


	83. Holy Prostitution Batman!

**Okay, so this is what happens when you put me, Kryalla Orchid, and Star of Airdrie together.**

**Grayson belongs to the spouse of Star of Airdrie (out of her - well, his, but on her account - wonderful one-shot One man's Junk). This one-shot also started as her idea.**

**The last phrase belongs to Kryalla Orchid, as well as the initiative to write this little piece.**

**I hope you all enjoy ;) **

* * *

The short spandex purple skirt was hiked up. The crop top snug against his body. The purple boots replaced with strappy purple stilettos. A bellybutton ring dangled.

Robin looked into Starfire's full body mirror. His red wig was styled with large, bouncing curls. His fake green eyes were surrounded by a smoky gray eye shadow. His lips shined bright red.

He skipped over the body armor that Starfire usually wore for more sex appeal. The real kicker was the hot stripper shoes. He had to act like he was buying them for Starfire and asked for a gift receipt.

He blew a kiss in the mirror. "I look hot."

"Oh! I am so excited to try out this new accessory 'Grayson' with my ZombieDick! I shall be more gl-Robin?"

Robin startled and turned quickly around to face his bewildered girlfriend.

Starfire stared at him in shock and confusion, as well as…amusement?

She tried not to laugh. "R-Robin? Please, what are you doing in my clothing?"

Robin's eyes shifted back and forth. He could have sworn that he locked the door…oh yeah, this was Starfire's room. She had the override. "Uh…nothing?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow.

Robin began to sweat, and then fell to his knees. "It's not my fault! It's Batman's! He used to make me dress up like a girl…"

* * *

**Muahahahaha.**

**Oh yes.**

**Read and Review!**


	84. Christmas!

**Yay! New installment!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"YES! Finally, morning!" Beast Boy was bouncing excitedly on the floor of the common room – still in his pajamas – in front of their large Christmas tree. He had woken up at five o' clock in the morning to drag the rest of the Titans into the room.

Needless to say, they were not amused.

Robin glared down at the boy. "It's freaking five AM Beast Boy. You could have waited a little longer."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I take you and Starfire away from your morning sex?"

Cyborg cracked up while Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Starfire blushed lightly, but Robin spoke up. "No. We usually wait for the shower."

Silence.

Starfire cleared her throat. "Let us commence in the gift giving! I shall pass mine out last." She smiled and flew over to her pile, and brought her gifts back over to her location.

Beast Boy hopped up. "Me first!" He grabbed his gifts and passed them out to each Titan.

Robin went to open his first. He pulled out a Batman and Robin t-shirt (both of them pictured on the front, in action) with two key chains – one with him, and one with Batman. He raised an eyebrow. "If this is some cheap shot-"

"Oh you like it, Robin." He snatched the Batman chain from him. "Heh, that was meant for me. My bad."

They all sweatdropped.

Beast Boy went shifty-eyed, and then focused on Raven. "Raven! Open yours!"

She began to unwrap hers. She raised an eyebrow. "A multitude of Beast Boy collector's items."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows "So you never forget me baby."

She sighed and shook her head. "I should have expected this."

Cyborg was then heard tearing through his wrapping paper. He pulled out the customized sweatshirt. "Aw yeah! Cy+Sarah. I'm down with it."

Beast Boy nodded. "Glad that someone appreciates my gifts!"

They all turned to Starfire. She opened hers up, and her eyes lit up in joy. "It is wonderful! I shall put it on right now!" She tore off her night shirt and threw on the I HEART ROBIN shirt.

"Star!" Robin attempted to cover her, but it was already too late. Damn Tamaraneans and their no problems with nudity. Not that he minded in private, but not in front of everyone. It was all his.

After everyone got over the initial shock of Starfire's sudden clothing removal, Cyborg stood up and got his presents out, handing them all out.

Starfire opened hers first. "Oh, it is wonderful! I thank you Cyborg." She smiled and pulled out her new set of pots and pans, extra durable for her Tamaranean cuisine.

He winked. "No problem, lil' lady."

"Me next!" Beast Boy tore through his, and his face instantly deadpanned. He bought him a pair of Doom Patrol trunks. Of course.

Robin cleared his throat. "I guess I'll go." He opened up the gift and peered inside. He smiled and pulled out the I HEART STARFIRE shirt. He turned to Starfire. "Looks like we can match." He took a leaf out of her book and tore off his night shirt to replace it with his new shirt. His display was a little more appropriate, though.

Raven opened hers quietly, and smiled. "I've been wanting to get this book." _Duma Key_ by Stephen King. She set it down and then went over to her presents. "I'll go."

Starfire was the first to open hers. Her eyes twinkled more than anyone thought possible as she pulled out…a pair of circus rings? "Oh thank you Raven! They are simply glorious! I cannot wait to try them out…"

Robin furrowed his brow, but decided to let it go. He opened his, and smiled. "Heh, thanks Raven." He pulled out a weapon cleaning kit.

Beast Boy bounced and opened his. "Sweet!" He pulled out the newest issue of one of his favorite comics.

Cyborg cleared his throat and opened his. "Aw, thanks Rae!" He pulled out a years worth of 'Mega Machine' magazines. "Now I'll really be able to spiff up my baby."

Robin stood up. "All right, my turn." He went to grab his gifts and handed them out, just as the others did.

Cyborg opened his. "Sweet! Thanks Rob." He pulled out a new computer console.

Robin nodded and smiled.

Beast Boy opened his. "I guess I deserve this…" He pulled out a variety pack of I Love Pony items.

Cyborg snickered.

Raven opened hers, and put a ghost of a smile on her face. "Thanks." She held up a Barnes and Nobles gift card for $100.

Starfire excitedly opened hers. She took out the long box and opened it up, a smile lighting her face. "Oh Robin! It is beautiful, I thank you." She pulled out the silver necklace and had him put it around her neck. It was a Tiffany necklace that had a diamond pendant shaped as a heart lock.

She smiled and gave him a small kiss, to which the boys snorted. She hopped up and handed out her presents with a smile.

Beast Boy tore through his first. "Dude, awesome!" He held out the newest addition of 'Mega Monkeys' out in front of him. He smiled at Starfire. "Thanks, Star!"

She smiled and nodded, giggling at his enthusiasm.

Cyborg was next. His eyes sparkled when he pulled out his ever-so-needed tool kit that he had complained about when Starfire was helping him out in the garage. "Thanks, Star!"

She smiled again. "You are welcomed."

Everyone looked to Raven. She raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll go next." She gingerly opened the paper, pulling out a large book with many different forms of poetry. Her eyes widened. "Wow, thanks Star. This is really nice."

She beamed at her friend. "I am glad that you like it!"

She turned to Robin eagerly. "Please, open yours Robin!"

Robin eyed her, and then followed her command. He opened his present…to find a box. It was taped quite well, so it took him a while to open it up.

His eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

He was face to face with a set of lingerie. _Robin_ lingerie. It was a red and green lace teddy with red garters and green stockings. The underwire cups had an 'R' printed on each of them.

Starfire winked at him and fingered the fabric. "This is only _half_ of your Christmas present. I will say one thing about the other half." She moved in closer to him, her voice lowering. "It is not something that would be approved by the Santa Claus."

* * *

**So about the circus rings...yeah, another accessory made by Kry and me, based on her idea of 'naked Dick on the circus rings'.**

**Also, the two t-shirts and Robin and Starfire had were from a fanart I had found of the two. It is quite sweet :)**

**Read and Review!**


	85. New Years!

**Now it's New Years! Wooh!**

**Well, ya know, in the story.**

**OH, before I forget. I'm going on a mini vacation to the south this weekend, so there shall be no update Friday-Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"New Years, yeah baby!" Cyborg was up in the common room dancing on the kitchen counter.

Beast Boy was grinding up against one of the many computer consoles.

Mas y Menos were making tiny tornadoes around the room.

Kid Flash was busy grinding between two Titan girls – which ones, he wasn't sure.

Robin was up on the coffee table with Starfire, who was dancing and singing like crazy. "Last Friday night! Yeah we danced on table tops! And we took too many shots! Think we kissed but I forgot! Last Friday night!"

Raven was sitting on the couch, being smart enough _not_ to drink the offending punch.

What offending punch, you ask? Why, the one sitting on the other end of the kitchen counter which just so happened to be _much_ too close to Speedy.

There was an empty bottle of pomegranate vodka on the table next to it.

Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

CBTTT

"I can't believe I'm letting you guys throw this…" Robin sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hand as the other two boys scurried around with different New Years decorations.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and threw a package of confetti at her. "C'mon Rae! Get in the spirit."

She stared at him blankly. He stared back. Raven sighed and got up, opening the bag of confetti.

Beast Boy grinned and winked at her. "Knew you had it in ya, babe."

Raven rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face. "Whatever."

Robin shook his head and sighed.

"Hey, where's Star?"

Robin looked up at the source of the voice, which so happened to be Cyborg. He furrowed his brow. "I dunno. Hold on, I'll go find her." He got up and walked toward the hallway, happy to get away from the bustle going on in the common room.

He walked down the hall and to their room, where she would most likely be.

"_Oh, it looks glorious! I do love this shade of the eyeshadow._"

Robin blinked. Who was in there with her? He didn't remember anyone coming over…

"_Oh X'hal! You are very good at what you do. I feel fabulous and…mmm…_"

Wait…was that a moan?

"What the hell?" Robin punched in the code to their room and watched as the door flew open, revealing his fiancée and…him?

More importantly a _naked_ him. With makeup, and with his hands positioned...

"Starfire! What the fuck!"

Starfire jumped and pulled away from her ZombieDick, with the newly programmed Makeup Guru addition. She pressed a few buttons on the back of his neck and they both watched as ZombieDick ran into the closet, closing the door behind him.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other. Complete silence.

Starfire cleared her throat. "I must go help with the party preparations!" She flew out at the speed of light…literally.

Robin looked down the hall, the way she went, and then at the closet door. "I don't even want to know…" He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

He went back to the common room where everyone was finishing up all of the decorations, all of the snacks already set out, as well as a large bowl of punch with small plastic cups next to it.

Starfire smiled brightly at him, seemingly completely forgotten the incident of…well, about one minute ago. "Welcome Robin! Sadly, you have missed all of the preparations. We shall-"

The doorbell rang. Cyborg went over to the door and unlocked it, letting the first guests come in, which so happened to be Titans East.

Speedy bounced through them all, a covered 'water bottle' in his hand. "Let's get this party started!"

Usually Robin would recognize what was actually in Speedy's hand, but his mind was too preoccupied with Starfire's little fiasco in the bedroom, he didn't even notice.

**Big** mistake.

CBTTT

Starfire had gone out of the room, leaving Robin dancing on the table drunkenly, to go grab her 'toy'.

She came back out and dragged her ZombieDick up onto the table where Robin was, and pressed a setting.

"I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK-COCK-COCK, YOUR PEACOCK-COCK!"

Robin laughed. "Hey, that's me!" He nearly fell off of the table trying to get closer. Starfire flew up to keep him steady, barely staying steady herself, and then jumped up on the table with them.

Looks like someone was getting into a threesome tonight…

"Whoa, I'm seeing double! I need to cut myself off…" Beast Boy shook his head to try and shake off some of his drunken stupor, and then chugged another glass. "Wooh, yeah!"

The clock struck midnight.

Robin jumped up. "Happy fucking New Year!" He grabbed Starfire, but she was too busy making out with the _other_ him.

"C'mere, babe!" Beast Boy fell on top of Raven, who pushed him off after she nearly choked on the alcohol in his breath. He planted a big, slobbery kiss on her.

She cringed. "Azar, Beast Boy. You're done." She took the cup from his hand, and he began to protest.

Sarah laughed as she watched her boyfriend dance on the counter, too preoccupied to even notice it was midnight.

"Best Night EVER!" Speedy came pouncing through the crowd, more alcohol in hand.

And these are our role models?

* * *

**AND THE ZOMBIEDICK APPEARS. **

**These two ZombieDick forms are the Makeup Guru ZombieDick (based on chapter 4 of Kryalla Orchid's _"Cross". _Go read it. now.) and the Karaoke ZombieDick.**

**Also, the two songs here are both by Katy Perry. 1) Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) and 2) Peacock**

**I love Katy Perry**

**Read and Review!**


	86. Of Laptops and Secrets

**Okay, so I bet you're all wondering on ATIL...**

**I promise I will get it up tonight! Really! I mean, you know me and promises...but I will!**

**Anyway, enjoy the installment.**

* * *

Beast Boy was just opening his laptop in his room, the lights shut off. His eyes twinkled as he opened up the internet. "Oh yes…"

He typed something into the URL bar, bouncing in anticipation. "Raven would never do this with me."

A knock at the door. "Beast Boy?"

His eyes widened. "Shit! Okay, act natural. Close the computer slowly…oh, hey Raven."

He smiled as she appeared before him, her eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

He began to sweat and closed the laptop quickly. "Nothing."

Raven narrowed her eyes.

He gulped. "Nothing! I swear!"

Narrowed even more.

He began to rub his neck. "Uhh…Raven, I must be alone. I'm…uh…sick?"

She scoffed. "Yeah. You are." She left in a hurry, disgusted.

"Lock the door on your way out!" Beast Boy opened his laptop back up. He would deal with that later, but right now he needed his fill…

He clicked on a link, grinning like mad.

"_Hey you._

_Who. Me?_

_Yeah you…_

_Mom?_

_Still getting beat up at school?_

_Yeah…_

_You still can't defend yourself._

_Mhm._

_Well then, How To Be Gangster is the DVD for you!_"

"Ohhhhh yeah."

* * *

**The last bit comes from nigahiga's video "How To Be Gangster" on youtube. He's amazing.**

**Read and Review!**


	87. The Cake

**One last installment until I leave for the weekend. I'm super sad that I didn't leave any of my stories with a big ole' cliffhanger that you would have hated me for :(**

**If I had time I would totally put up another chapter of ATIL and add a ridiculous cliffhanger, but I leave in thirty minutes.**

**Ah well, enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh X'hal, this one is beautiful!"

Raven and Sarah nodded at their beaming friend. Today they were picking out cakes; Starfire had assigned Robin to do the decoration with the guys today (what was she thinking?) so they had the time to look thoroughly through the cakes.

She was looking at a variety of cakes; fondant, frosting, glaze, etc.

Sarah went over to one of the cakes. "This one is nice." She nodded her head to it.

Starfire walked over and looked at the cake, a grin on her face. "It is very beautiful, indeed." She turned to Raven. "Raven, please, what is your opinion?"

Raven went over to the two and looked down at the cake. She smiled. "I like it."

Starfire nodded vehemently.

What does the cake look like, you ask?

It was a three layer – each layer smaller than the last – white cake. It had swirly detailing with white flowers on the edge of each piece, as well as a few peach roses. It almost looked like mini bouquets set in certain areas.

Starfire's eyes twinkled. "We shall buy it!" She went over to the employee. "Excuse me, I must make a purchase."

The woman nodded and smiled, walking with her back over to her friends and the cake. "When is the date?"

"March 14th."

She nodded and wrote it down. She motioned to the counter. "Come, I'll go ring up your order. We will call closer to the date for a pick up time."

Starfire nodded and followed, paying for the cake. The other two stayed by the cake examining it. Sarah looked at Raven. "This is gorgeous."

Raven nodded. "Just like her dress. It's about the same color; kind of ivory-like."

Sarah's eyes twinkled. "Oh yeah! Starfire showed me it; it's gorgeous."

Raven nodded. "Mhm." She looked around, and then leaned in. "Never tell anybody this, but I actually enjoyed looking at the dresses. Never repeat that."

Sarah giggled and nodded. "You have my word."

Starfire bounced back over to them. "Let us go! We have the chance to relax now, since I gave Robin the job of the decorations. I do hope he picks wonderful colors."

She girls glanced at each other. They still couldn't believe she let the guys take care of that.

Starfire gasped. "We may got to the spa! We must get the facials and the massages and the painting of our toes and fingernails. Yes!" She pulled them out of the store excitedly.

One step closer to the wedding, and everyone was really starting to get hyped up.

* * *

**And the cake has been chosen! Wooh!**

**bakeryfantacy . com /2011/06/wedding-cake-bakery/ **

**That is the cake...if the whole link even showed up.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	88. Of Little Kids and Benches

**I'm back! **

**I can't believe how close this is coming to a close! It's crazy, I tell ya. Oh! And I have an announcement! Hopefully you guys will be happy; if not, just humor me.**

**So I've decided that once I finish this, I'm going to make a little spin off of Starfire being prego! It'll be a really short story (nine chapters; already have them all outlined) and this time I can absolutely PROMISE that there will be no angst. Promise. It shall stay light.**

**This time I will be able to keep my promise, and if I do not, then you all have permission to do bad things to me. **

**This also means that I'll be posting more of these a day and whatnot to get to it.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Robin was resting on his favorite bench; it was still pretty cold out, but most of the now had dissipated at this point. He sighed and let his head fall back and his eyes close.

"Robin!"

Robin groaned, expecting some fangirl. He reluctantly opened his eyes and looked around, but didn't find anything. He felt a tug on his leg and he looked down; it was a little boy. He must've been about four or five. Instantly, a warm smile appeared on his face. "Hey there. Whatcha want?"

The boy smiled at him. "You're my favorite superhero. I know everybody likes Batman, but I like you more!"

Robin laughed. "That's nice to hear." _Can't wait to tell Bruce about that one_.

The little boy nodded. "And now you're getting married! To Starfire; she's pretty."

Robin laughed again and nodded. "Yes she is; very, very pretty."

The boy grinned. "When I grow up, I wanna be a superhero like you! And I know I can, because you don't have any superpowers. And then I wanna marry a pretty girl just like Starfire! 'Specially since she's an alien."

Robin laughed hard at this one. "Yep, it's pretty cool. I would've never thought I would marry an alien."

The boy giggled. "'Tis good she's here! She's cool, too. With her powers." He acted like he was shooting starbolts.

Robin grinned. "Mhm, very cool." To his surprise, the boy climbed up onto the bench and on his knee. Robin raised an eyebrow with a smile.

The boy blushed. "Can I sit wichyou? 'Cause that would be cool!"

Robin nodded. "No prob, buddy. So-"

"Jeremy!"

Robin looked up to see a woman in her early thirties coming toward them.

Jeremy looked up and smiled at his mother. "Momma! Momma, come look! It's Robin!"

The woman smiled tightly at the boy, and then apologetically to Robin. "I'm so sorry." She turned to Jeremy as she pulled him off of the boy wonder. "You know better than to run off like that."

Robin waved a hand as to brush it off. "It's really no problem at all. I enjoyed him; he's a nice boy." He smiled.

The woman smiled back. "That he is. Thank you, then; he's always wanted to meet you."

Robin nodded. "My pleasure."

He watched at the duo left, with a smile on his face. He looked down at his knee that the boy had been sitting on, and wondered if one day he would have one of his own in that same place.

* * *

**Aww, Robin wants kiddies of his own. How nice :)**

**Read and Review!**


	89. The Guest List

**Looky here, another installment! There will probably be another one tonight, as well. Who knows, maybe even two more.**

**I stay up late.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh X'hal Raven, this is so difficult!" Starfire threw her hands up in exhaustion and then fell back on the bed.

Raven glanced at Starfire. "It has to be done, Starfire."

Starfire groaned and righted herself, planting herself in front of the notebook yet again. "I did not know a guest list could become so…bothersome."

Raven shrugged. "Well it is. Come on, let's get this done and over with."

Starfire tap the end of her pen on the paper, thinking of names to write down. "Well, Titans East: Bumble Bee, Speedy-"

"As long as he doesn't hit on you."

Starfire giggled. "Mas y Menos, and Aqualad."

"Kid Flash and Jinx."

"Argent, Bushido…"

"Kole, Gnarkk, Herald…"

"Hot Spot, Jericho-"

"Did you know that Jericho is Slade's son?"

Raven furrowed her brow. "And you know this how…"

Starfire shrugged. "Well, Slade is Slade Wilson, and he has three children…I have done research."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Have you told Robin any of this information?"

Starfire stayed still. "Uh…well, I wished to wait until after the wedding. Really, I found this information by chance…"

"How exactly?"

"…Thunder, Lightning, the children you babysat…"

"I did not babysit them. I protected them."

"Pantha, Red Star, Robin…"

"Of course Robin is coming! He's the groom!"

Starfire blushed. "I am just going alphabetically!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Wildebeast and…I think Sarah will sum it up."

Starfire nodded happily. "We are done!"

Raven sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

**Before anyone asks: The whole Slade identity thing is for humor purposes only. No, I will not play on it. No, I will not totally ruin the wedding by a secret love affair. Humor only, and only for this particular installment. In fact, at this point you can forget she even had the knowledge.**

**Read and Review!**


	90. Balls

**Yep, wrote this in...like, ten minutes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Titans walked into the large ballroom. It was the time of the year for the local community ball.

The Titan boys were all dressed in standard tuxes. Starfire forced Raven to get all dolled up, though. She was currently in a long sheer white Marchesa gown; it had lace touches that made it look like a corset top that went down over her hips, while the rest simply flowed around. Her violet hair was pulled taut, and then the small ponytail put in small curls. Her makeup was light; just a hint of blush and black liquid-liner.

Starfire was also in Marchesa; a gift from Robin. Hers was a complete sheer cream colored number. The whole dress almost looked as though it was made of lace that covered over her breasts and down her body until the rest of the sheer gown bundled and flowed to the ground. The sheer pieces of fabric holding the lace together kept it from showing any indecent amount of skin. Her hair was curled to the side, and she had opted for smoky gray eye shadow and a clear gloss.

"Titans!"

They all turned toward the mayor, who was walking quickly toward them with a large smile.

Robin smiled and went to shake the mayor's hand.

The man shook his hand vehemently. "Thank you for coming. There are many questions concerning your and Starfire's engagement."

Robin sighed. "Great…"

The mayor dragged Robin away, and the others could hear an abundant of embarrassing and personal questions being thrown at him about his and Starfire's relationship.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna dance?"

Raven stared at him, and then sighed. "Sure."

Starfire watched happily as they went off. She looked over at Cyborg, but he was already gone; most likely to find Sarah in the crowd. She couldn't make it with them, but she promised to be there nonetheless.

Starfire went to go sit at one of the tables, but a man about her age came up to her with a large smile. "Starfire! It is such a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Starfire smiled and laughed uncomfortably. "Thank you. Please, may I ask who you are?"

The man smiled and stood fully. "I'm Derek, the mayor's son."

Starfire's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh yes. Well, it is nice to meet you." She smiled and turned back toward the table.

Derek cleared his throat, effectively catching Starfire's attention. "Would you like to dance?"

Starfire looked at him wearily, and to Robin. He was still being bombarded by questions. She sighed; it would be rude to reject, especially when it was the mayor's son. "Of course." She stood up with a smile and took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Derek put his hand around her waist, squeezing a little too tightly for Starfire's comfort.

He smiled at her. "So a big time superhero, huh?"

She smiled curtly. "Mhm. It is quite a nice job. I do love helping the civilians of your planet."

He nodded, though didn't seem to be listening. "So, are all of the other girls on your planet as beautiful as you are?"

Starfire looked to the ground, embarrassed. "Um…" She cleared her throat, not sure how to respond. What do guys expect you to say to things like that? She glanced over at Robin; he was still stuck in questioning.

Derek chuckled. "I doubt they are. You're one of a kind." He winked.

Starfire smiled politely. "Well, I believe I am the lucky for being able to have a chance to spend the rest of my life with a man that I believe is one of a kind."

Derek glanced at Robin in disdain. "Yeah. So, you're getting married. Why?"

Starfire furrowed her brow. "E-excuse me?"

Derek rolled his eyes, and then looked back at her. "I apologize, that was wrong of me to ask. Still…" His eyes trailed down his body.

"Still _what_?"

Derek jumped and turned around, facing a **very** irritated Robin. He gulped. "Uh, nothing."

His face remained tight. "May I cut in?"

Derek gave him her hand and scurried away. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, and then smiled at Starfire. "I saw your look of discomfort. Couldn't let him have his hands all over my girl."

Starfire rolled her eyes playfully and giggled.

"Haha, dude did you totally just see that guy run from Robin?" Beast Boy pointed to the man making his way swiftly through the crowd.

Raven snorted. "I'm surprised the guy had the balls to go up to her in the first place."

"Well, you gotta have balls at a _ball_. Hah, get it?" He grinned at Raven.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No Beast Boy, just no."

Cyborg led Sarah out to the dance floor.

Sarah sighed. "You have no idea how many people were questioning me about you."

He hugged her tighter. "Don't worry a thing of it. Just stick to 'no comment'." He smirked at her.

She laughed and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'll remember that."

"Attention attendants!"

The room silenced at the sound of the mayor's voice booming through the speakers. "I would like to pay respect to our local superheroes, the Teen Titans!"

The room cheered, causing the Titans to duck in embarrassment. Wasn't coming to the damn ball enough as it was?

The was the last time they were accepting an invitation.

* * *

**Just so you all know, I do have another Robin torture installment coming up soon enough!**

**And it involves _two_ redheads instead of one ;)**

**And no, it's not a ZombieStarfire! Jeeze, you people and your dirty minds...**

**Read and Review!**


	91. Redheads of Doom

**Muahahahahaha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"My X'hal, he did that?"

Two redheads were giggling like crazy as they shared stories of the boy wonder himself.

Babs nodded. "Oh my god, it was the funniest thing ever. Bruce _still_ doesn't let him live it down."

Starfire laughed. "I remember-oh! Robin is coming."

Babs turned to see him walking down the hallway, toward them. She turned and smirked at Starfire. "Wanna have some fun?"

Robin whistled as he walked down the hallway of Wayne Manor, making his way to the two girls in the living room. He stopped when he heard them speak.

"So tell me more about this toy of yours."

"Oh! It is quite a pleasant…toy. There are so many functions! There are many different programs as well, of which can be bought on the creators' web address. I recently purchased the Intergalactic Nude model!"

Robin furrowed his brow. What the hell was Starfire talking about?

"Wow, nice. Those creators are geniuses. Any others?"

"Oh yes. On the day of our New Years party, the Makeup Guru ZombieDick was quite useful."

Whoa, what? Zombie_Dick_? Makeup Guru? That thing that looked like him…okay, now he was curious.

"Hmm; how many different sex positions does this thing have?"

Robin nearly choked.

"Oh, very _very_ many. It even had a pleasure-o-meter for the amount of kinkiness you wish for it to perform."

"Hmm…maybe you and I could test it together."

"Okay, what the hell is going on!" Robin burst into the room, his eyes wild.

The girls looked at him and burst out laughing.

He glared in their direction. "Not. Funny."

* * *

**Well there's your two redheads that I spoke of! **

**See? I told you that I would torture Robin at least one more time!**

**Read and Review :)**


	92. High School

**Yay, new installment! I really need to get myself in gear even quicker since the college-bug is starting to kick in. Plus, only two more weeks until I go. I'm pretty sure that all of these stories will be done by then.**

**Actually definitely sure.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Starfire walked through the halls of the high school, previously in the main office. She was presenting in a senior astronomy class; of course they would ask the girl from space to come and talk.

"Room 301…ah!" She found the door and cautiously opened it up, peaking her head in.

The teacher – a young-looking man with short dark hair and a in a vest and button up, as well as a pair of khakis – stopped his lecture and smile at her. "Starfire! Please, come in. I'm Mr. Frey." He motioned for her to enter.

Starfire smiled and opened the door all the way, walking in. She looked around the class; many of the students looked as though they were about to fall asleep. She stopped in the center-front of the room, her hands clasped in front of her. "Good morning, everyone!"

Good mornings were mumbled back, though some of the guys' ones seemed a bit more jubilant.

Mr. Frey cleared his throat. "All right class, time to wake up!" He clapped a few times.

Everyone turned their head to Starfire, some with half-lidded eyes. Mr. Frey smiled at Starfire, and then looked out at the class. "Starfire is here to speak about her planet and the surrounding ones."

Some faces brightened slightly; I mean, an actual alien was about to talk about life outside of their own planet. How cool is that?

Starfire cleared her throat. "As Mr. Frey has stated, I am here to share with you my culture, as well as the conditions of my planet and others surrounding it." She was pleased to see that everyone's attention was caught. "I shall start off with the name and background of my planet. I come from the planet Tamaran, located in the Vegan star system. For the most part, the ground is a pink-like dust and there are many large rocks. Once you are at the palace, though, there is quite a plush garden inside – I shall get more into the palace when I am done with this section. Our sky is also pink in color, but the brightness of the pink is what helps distinguish the difference between day and night."

She took in a breath. "Now the palace. My planet is what is called a Monarchy on your planet. We have a Grand Ruler, and this is passed down the royal line-"

"Who's the royal line up there?"

Mr. Frey glared in the boy's direction. "Adam, raise your hand."

Starfire smiled. "Well…um, I am actually the Princess. I was meant to take the crown the last time I was there, but I wished to return to Earth so I put the crown in another's good hands."

Shocked faces stared back at her.

"Dude, you're royalty? Sweet!"

"What's it like to be royalty?"

"Oh my god, that is so cool! I wish I was a princess…"

Starfire looked around the room. She wanted to get their attention, but wasn't sure how to do it without coming off as rude. Thankfully, Mr. Frey calmed them down for her.

"One at a time, guys!" He turned to Starfire. "Do you mind answering a few questions? We'll do two for now."

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course not." She looked out and pointed to a girl in the front. "Yes?"

"What's it like being royalty? Do you like, get a bunch of awesome perks?"

Starfire's eyes darkened. "I-it is not as wonderful as it sounds, I assure you. That is all I wish to reveal on the matter; I apologize for the vague answer." She put the smile back on her face and pointed to a boy in the mid-right.

"Will Robin become some sort of prince, then?"

Starfire's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't even thought about that, but he was correct. She nodded. "This is true. We must go to Tamaran once we are wed to pledge this."

There were appreciative murmurs throughout the room.

She cleared her throat to gain their attentions once again. "I shall do the moving on, now. The people of my planet are of a warrior race-"

"Does that mean you like, kill and stuff?"

Starfire stiffened. "Um, well my people take pride in death of the enemy. This is not saying anything for me personally, though. I am on Earth now, and I am happy to be adapting to your culture." She smiled. "It is often for Tamaraneans to wed early due to this warrior heritage."

"Is that why you and Robin are getting married. To like, replenish your line?"

Starfire's brow furrowed. "Not at all. We are to be wed because we love each other." She cleared her throat once again. "Tamaraneans' abilities include flight and super strength."

"Wait, what about your energy things that shoot from your hands and eyes?"

Starfire bit her lip. "My…my sister and I are the only ones who have these."

"Why?"

She smiled politely. "I apologize, but that is something that I find is too personal to share."

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you guys are getting married?"

Starfire was taken aback by the question. Talk about change of subject. "I am not pregnant, I assure you."

"Do you plan on having kids? When?"

Starfire's eyes shifted. "Um…I believe we shall have children at one point, but not right now."

"So you'll have like, hybrid children?"

"Like muts!"

Starfire growled under her breath.

"I bet they'd be hot. I mean, look at their parents."

The bell rang.

Mr. Frey stood. "All right class; remember there is a quiz on the start of next class. Have a nice day."

There were groans heard around the room as students began to file out. Starfire 'eeped' and moved over to the teacher's desk to avoid all of the moving students. Some would make comments to her every now-and-again, but not too bad. Plus the casual pick-up line. She rolled her eyes.

Once the whole room was cleared out, Starfire let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She let a small adorn her face as she turned to the teacher.

Mr. Frey smiled back. "That was wonderful, thank you!"

Starfire smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure. I thank you for allowing me to come. I must-"

Mr. Frey cut her off. "Before you head off; I was wondering if you might want to stick around for my next class? They should be filing in any second."

Starfire sweat-dropped.

* * *

**Ah, attack of the high school students.**

**Read and Review!**


	93. The Talk

**Whoa, it's crazy how close we are to the end. Well, here's the next installment!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and for Teen Titans Shocker: His third - and oldest - child is Grant. He died while on a a mission to assassinate the Titans. This is pretty much where Deathstroke came into the Titan's lives.**

* * *

"So…how do we start this discussion?" Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck.

Raven shrugged. "Well…are you ready for a step like that?"

Beast Boy contemplated, and then nodded. "I think so. I mean, we've been dating for a good amount of months now."

Raven nodded. She blushed as she spoke, "Actually…a while ago – like, months ago – I asked Starfire about it. You know, the feelings that go along with it and whatnot."

Beast Boy nodded. "And…?"

Raven looked down. "It sounded…nice."

Beast Boy nodded. "'Cause it's not just…emotionless, right? On our part? Like Rob and Star?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I mean, they really love each other."

Beast Boy stared at her. "Do you…do you love me?"

Raven looked up quickly, her eyes wide. "I – do you love me?"

Beast boy looked down with a blush. "I think so…yeah, yeah I do."

Raven looked away and bit her lip, and then looked back. "Me too."

They laughed nervously.

Beast Boy looked down. "So uh…so, should we try this?"

Raven looked at him. "I guess we could…just start out. See where it leads us. If it's right, then it'll go there."

Beast Boy nodded, and then smiled. "Your getting' kinda soft, Rae."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Beast Boy."

* * *

**Look at them, beginning a new part of their relationship :) I'm sure you all can figure out what they were talking about.**

**Read and Review!**


	94. Of Movies and Tears

**New installment :)**

**Getting close to the end! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Raven sat on the couch in the common room, completely and utterly bored. The rest of the Titans had decided to go for pizza, but Raven was feeling sick at the time. Beast Boy offered to stay with her, but she refused.

Now she was feeling much better after a good nap, and without anything to do. She had just finished her latest book, and was due for a trip to the bookstore. So here she was, sitting on the couch. Completely bored. That is when her eyes caught sight of the DVD player, with many DVD's lying next to it.

She sighed and looked away. She looked back. She looked away again. Eventually she let out an impatient breath and hoisted herself up, going over to the bundle of DVD's.

"Let's see…Zombies vs. Grayson…what the hell?" She shook her head, tossing the DVD away. She sighed and began to sift again. "Inception, Black Swan, Scooby Doo's Adventure with Batman and Robin…" She snorted. "Phantom of the Opera, A Walk to Remember…" She raised an eyebrow and looked at the back, reading the summary. "Must be one of Starfire's movies…or Robin's." She snickered to herself. "I'm funnier than people give me credit for." She went to put the movie back, but stopped short. She glanced down at it. Well, it wasn't like there was anyone else around…

She opened up the case and popped the DVD in. She went back to the couch with the controller, waiting for the movie to start. It couldn't be _that_ sad. I mean, come on, it's a freaking movie.

_One hour later…_

Tears were rolling down Raven's eyes. Was she really crying because of this stupid movie? They're just actors.

But still, the girl's dying for Azar's sake. Not that she cared or anything. Because they're just actors. Big whoop.

At least she was alone.

"Man, that really hit the spot!"

Raven's eyes widened as she fumbled around for the controller, tears blurring her vision. "Shit."

The Titans walked happily through the door. Cyborg caught sight of the movie first. "A Walk to Remember?" He looked down and saw Raven, his eyebrow raised.

Maybe if she stayed _very_ still…

"Are you…are you crying?"

Damnit.

* * *

**I'm sure you noticed my little "Zombie vs. Grayson" movie in there... ;) **

**Grayson being property of Star of Airdrie and her spouse.**

**Read and Review!**


	95. St Barth's

**Here is a new installment for you all!**

** I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, it is beautiful!" Starfire flew around the private beach of Bruce Wayne's, located in St. Barth's.

Robin smiled. "Yep." He walked over to her and grounded her. "So where do you wanna actually have the wedding at? On the beach or in the house, or something else you've got planned?"

Starfire smiled. "I believe I would like to have it on the beach! It is wondrous out here, and I am sure there are ways to make this area durable for a wedding?"

Robin nodded and smiled. "Of course. We'll just set down some floorings – like highly-durable rugs, something easy to take off after – and put a canopy up at the alter. There's clearly enough space for chairs out here." He looked around. He turned back to her. "So, any of your family coming?"

Starfire shook her head sadly. "The only one that would be invited is currently the Grand Ruler." Her eyes lit up as she remembered something. "Oh! But we must go to Tamaran after our…'honeymoon', I believe it is called?"

He nodded.

She nodded back and then picked up where she left off. "We must go to Tamaran for a couple of days so you may be sworn in."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sworn in? Like…into royalty?"

She smiled and nodded. "You must remember that even though I am not on Tamaran, I am still their princess. You must be sworn in as prince."

He stared at her for a moment, contemplating this. "Well then. That's…kinda cool."

Starfire shrugged and looked away.

He studied her. "Wait, so does that mean I'm going to be part of the things they put you through too? Like, going to the Citadel and stuff?"

She turned to him and shook her head. "Oh no. They would not be allowed to due to you not being Tamaranean. The Citadel would not want you for that specific matter, also."

He nodded. "Works for me."

She smiled. "Yes. And then after we shall have a ball in honor of our bonding!"

He looked at her uneasily.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "There shall be human food, I promise."

He smiled with relief. "Sweet. I think it'll be fun."

She smiled. "Mhm." Her gaze drifted outward, to a bed on the sand, near the water. She pointed to it. "Why is there a bed out there?"

Robin turned toward it. "Oh! They sometimes have beds on the beach in tropical areas such as this, for activities of a couple's choice…" He let himself lead off.

Starfire glanced between him and the bed, and then a naughty grin appeared on her face. "Perhaps…we could try some of these 'activities'?" She ran off toward the bed.

He smiled. "Hell yes, we can."

* * *

**Those two, I tell ya. They're just a couple of nymphomaniacs.**

**Not that there's anything bad about that ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	96. Lack of Privacy

**We are getting even closer! I'll probably update even more than I already am, considering I'm leaving pretty soon (11 days, to be exact).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"All right guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Robin winked at them. All of the Titans – sans Cyborg and Sarah – were going out to go grocery shopping. As always, the whole crew needed to go so the cart didn't end up filled with only one variation. Cyborg gave Robin his list, saying he needed to work on his T-Car. Heh, right.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "So…that means we can pretty much do anything. Right, Star?" He turned to Starfire.

She blushed. "Well…" She turned to Robin. "He _is_ correct, Robin."

Robin looked between them both, and then grumbled on his way out the door. Starfire giggled and waved to the two. "Have a nice time!"

And with that, they were left together. Cyborg looked at her. "So…what do ya wanna do?"

Sarah shrugged. "Well, I never did get a tour of the tower." She smirked at him.

Cyborg's eyes lit up. Oh, did he have an idea.

And it had to do with invading all of the other Titans' privacies.

Cyborg jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Well then, let me show you. Right this way, miss."

Sarah laughed and allowed him to drag her down the hall. He stopped at a door engraved with 'Robin'. Sarah looked at him uneasily. "Are you sure…"

He smiled. "I promised a tour, didn't I? Plus, it's not like they'll find out. I have all of their codes anyway, so might as well do something with them." He typed in the code and the door slid open. "C'mon."

They walked through the door, and into the completely…plain room. She furrowed her brow. "I would have thought there would be…I don't know…"

Cyborg glanced at her. "Newspaper clippings of all of the villains, including Slade? Posters of Starfire littering the walls?"

She looked around the room. "Well…yeah."

He shook his head with a smirk. "Naw, that's all in the evidence room. But I can show you something _better_." He went over to the closet.

Sarah followed him, wondering if this was a good idea. She felt bad for invading his privacy, but…she was curious.

Cyborg opened the closet and went to the back, pulling out a _very_ large tub. He looked at her. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded slowly.

He began to open the tub, and then before they knew it, it was off.

"Holy Hell." Sarah's eyes were as wide as could be. Did Robin really...?

Cyborg stared at her in amusement. "Surprised?"

"Oh. My. God."

He laughed. "Yeah, I figured. It's crazy how-"

"Cyborg! What the Hell are you doing with my ZombieStarfire!"

Cyborg looked to the door. "Oh shit."

* * *

**...**

**:)**

**Read and Review!**


	97. The Game of Life

**I'm not feelin' an author's note.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hah! I am totally a doctor." Beast Boy put his card next to his pile of colorful money.

Raven snorted. "Hardly."

He glared. "You're supposed to be with me, not against me!"

Cyborg laughed. "A'ight, stop flirtin'. We already get that enough with Rob 'n Star."

Robin glared at him, his arms crossed. "Ha ha, you're so funny."

Starfire put her hands between them. "Let us calm; it is my turn to spin." Once they sat back in her seat, she spun the colorful wheel. "Nine." She counted her car down, and then smiled. "I am to get married!" She pulled out a blue peg and placed it next to her pink peg in the car. "I believe I shall name him…"

Robin smirked.

"…Bruce."

The smirk was wiped clean off his face. "Uh…what?"

She smiled at him. "Well, since I am marrying you in real life, it would be nice to have someone else to marry in my fake one!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "But my freaking father? Are you being serious? You're going to have kids with _Bruce_. It's inevitable! I mean, look at the board!" He motioned to the square for a child.

She shrugged and smiled. "I did not choose him."

He looked around. "Yes you did!"

She shrugged and then turned to Cyborg with a smile. "Cyborg! It is your turn."

He winked. "Sure thing. Let's see…" He spun the wheel. Two. He moved two places and then frowned. "Damnit! Gotta give up $1,500." He handed the money to Raven, who then put it in the bank. He turned to Robin.

Robin nodded and spun the wheel. "Hmm, looks like a got a five, which leads me to…oh, look! I'm getting married!" His eyes traveled to Starfire. "Hm, I wonder who I should marry. Who do you think Star?"

She shrugged. "You may marry whomever you wish, Robin."

He growled. "Ya know what; I'm going to marry Kori. Because unlike _some people_ I'm nice."

She smiled at him. "That is quite nice of you." She turned from him. "Raven, I believe it is your turn."

She turned the wheel, leaving her to land on…one child. "Damnit." She picked up a pink peg.

"Hey! I am NOT having a girl!" Beast Boy slapped her hand away, and then grabbed a boy peg. "Here you go."

She raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said I was having children with _you_?" Beast Boy's ears dropped, which caused Raven to roll her eyes. "Not gonna work on me."

He grumbled. "My turn." He spun and ended up with a four. "Sweet! Man, I'm makin' bank! $5,000, please." He put his hand out to Raven for her to put the money in.

"It is my turn again!" She spun, and her eyes lit up as she landed on the spot. "Oh! Bruce and I are having twins!" She smiled happily.

Robin stood. "Game over."

"Robin!" Starfire flew after him as he walked to the door. Both disappeared, but they could still hear the mild humor in Starfire's voice while she tried to present her case.

The other three looked at each other. Cyborg looked from the board, to the other two. "So…"

"Yeah…"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Uh, videogames?"

Cyborg brightened and jumped out of the chair and onto the couch. "You're on Grass Stain!"

Raven sighed as she watched them start up a game. "Fine, I'll clean up."

* * *

**Haha, yep! Since Robin is a girl, Starfire is going to bear Bruce's children.**

**Read and Review!**


	98. The Bachelor Party

**Oh goodness, we're even closer...**

**Well since we're in the last three chapters, it's time to throw in the bachelor party!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Woo! Yeah, baby!" Beast Boy cheered while he watched Cyborg down half a keg.

Dick stared out at them, his eyes blank.

Bruce came over and sat next to him, looking at the two with the same expression. "Some friends you have there, Dick."

He nodded. "Yep."

Bruce nodded, and then smiled. "So the girls are having their own little bachelorette party across the hall, right? I wonder what Starfire's doing…"

Dick growled at him. "All right, at first it was all fun and games, but when it comes down to my fiancée saying she's going to bear your children, it has gone too far!"

Bruce shook his head with a smile.

Dick glared at him. "Don't smile. You don't see me all flirtatious with Selina, do you?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "That's because she'd probably scratch your eyes out."

"Whatever."

Cyborg ran up to Dick, throwing a bottle of vodka in his hand. "C'mon Dick! Loosen up!"

Dick furrowed his brow. "I can't get drunk, guys. My wedding's tomorrow!" He scratched his head. "This is why I don't understand these damn parties…always before the wedding…"

Beast Boy jumped up onto the table. "Aw c'mon. It'll be fun. I bet Starfire's over there drunk off her ass right now!"

Dick stared at him.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Well…maybe not."

The room was silent.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Beast Boy landed on the floor and headed to the closet.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why don't I trust whatever you're doing?"

Beast Boy ignored him, and then rolled out a life-size box. He grinned at him. "Dude, you are _so_ going to love this."

Dick gave him a sheepish look and moved slowly toward the box. He put his hand on the opening.

"C'mon man, do it!" Cyborg look at him with twinkling eyes.

He was starting to get nervous. He squinted as he opened the box, almost afraid to look. Once it was completely open, though…

"Hey, I already have one of these."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Not _this_ one. This ZombieStarfire is custom made, just for you! I know how much you and Star like your S&M stuff."

Robin blushed and refused to look at Bruce, who was currently choking on his cracker.

"So I figured 'hey, Starfire and Robin are into that kinda stuff, and now the brilliant creators of the ZombieDick offer ZombieStarfires….I'll try and place a custom order!'"

The room was silent once again.

"_Oh Dick, make the love to me._"

"Beast Boy, don't touch it!"

* * *

**;)**

**Read and Review!**


	99. The Bachelorette Party

**Oh my, only one more chapter to go.**

**This is crazy. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this second to last piece!**

* * *

"Why is this party so small?"

Starfire sighed. "Because I wished to only have my closest friends! Which are both of you! Also, Selina is...out for the night." She smiled at Raven and Sarah.

Raven shrugged.

Sarah smiled. "You know, I would've never thought I would be here before last fall."

Starfire smiled and leaned over to hug her. "We are overjoyed that you are here!" She fell to the bed with a sigh. "X'hal, I am getting married tomorrow."

Both girls smiled. Raven sat on the bed next to her. "Are you ready?"

Starfire nodded happily. "Most." She looked to the door. "I do hope he is as well."

Sarah waved her hand. "Pshh, of course he is! Plus, Cyborg told me how mad he got when you said you were going to marry someone else in Life."

Starfire laughed. "I believe he forgot to tell you that I said I was going to marry _Bruce_."

Raven bit her lip. "Yeah…he was not happy about that. You two torture the poor boy."

Starfire scoffed. "Raven, he is not a boy. He is a man!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "And he's still known as the boy wonder because…?"

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Well, I believe he will be making the transition to Nightwing very soon. Bruce was talking about a new boy he would like to train."

Both girls raised eyebrows. "Really?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes. At first Dick was quite upset, but he is…warming up to the idea. Deep down, I believe that he has been ready for the transition for quite some time; he just did not know how to do it. This will force him to take that step."

Raven nodded. "I can see that. He needs it; he's getting older now. Time to get out of Batman's shadow."

Starfire nodded. "Indeed."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "How did he come up with Nightwing?"

Starfire paused for a moment. "Well, there are actually two ways. The name was presented to him when I came back from the future – a story for another time – and he had that name. Since he must have gotten it somewhere before that for him to have it in the future, it was actually presented to him by the Superman."

Sarah nodded. "Sweet. Is he going to be at your wedding?"

Starfire nodded happily. "Oh, yes! It will be quite nice too see them all there."

She nodded. "So…everyone's going into their civilian-type forms, then?"

Raven shrugged and spoke before Starfire did. "Since it's Bruce's private sanction, we're able to go as whomever we want. Though there will be even more done to secure our surroundings, just in case."

She nodded. "Of course."

Starfire bit her lip and looked to the door again. "Do you believe he shall get the cold feet?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Of course not! He loves you."

Raven nodded. "Plus, I'm an empath. There are signs of nerves, but not enough for him to back out. Promise."

Starfire smiled. "All right. I am glad."

"_Oh Dick, make the love to me._"

"Beast Boy, don't touch it!"

All three girls looked to the door, and then at each other.

"W-what was that?"

"I am not sure…it sounded awfully a lot like one of the Zombie products."

"The what?"

"Nevermind!"

* * *

***tear***

**So beautiful! All of those Zombies are.**

**...do you realize, once this story is over, there will be only a very limited amount of Zombies? Unless I try to find a way to incorporate it in the Star prego story, but probably not.**

**So, so very sad.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	100. An End and a Whole New Beginning

**Guys, I can't believe it.**

**The last installment. Ever. **

**I'm going to miss you all *tear*. You're amazing, love you guys.**

**Anyway, enjoy this last treat!**

* * *

"C'mon, put on the dress." Selina walked in, wearing a plum fluttered sleeve form-fitting tiered dress.

Starfire nodded, her hair and makeup already done. Her eyes were done up in black liquid liner, and white shadow for an angelic appearance. Her lips were colored him salmon-color lipstick, and a peach blush adorned her cheeks. Her hair was put in big, luscious curls, her veil on the bed to soon be put on.

She smiled at Selina. "I am ready!" She flew over to the woman, only in her undergarments, and allowed Selina to unzip the dress for her. She stepped inside the dress and allowed her to zip it back up, and then looked in the mirror. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, this dress is even more beautiful than I remember it."

Selina smiled. "Gorgeous. Now here." She moved to the bed and grabbed the veil. "Put it on."

Starfire nodded and grabbed the veil from her, delicately placing it on her head. She grinned. "Oh X'hal, I look like a bride."

"That's because you are one."

Starfire turned quickly, seeing Raven at the door. Starfire smiled at her. "That dress looks lovely on you Raven."

Raven was currently wearing her bridesmaid's gown. It was a strapless royal blue gown, with some sort of ruffles in the front; another Marchesa design. She smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

"Raven, are you getting her? It's about to start!"

Starfire looked past Raven to see Sarah, in the same gown, heading toward them. Starfire smiled. "Do not worry; we are ready!"

Selina scooted past them. "Good luck, hun." She winked at Starfire and left out the door, to sit in her designated seat.

Raven turned to Starfire. "So you're having Bruce walk you down?"

Starfire nodded and blushed. "Galfore could not make it due to his duties to Tamaran. I did the figuring that since he will be my father-in-law by your Earth standards, that it would be the wisest and closest choice."

She nodded.

Sarah smiled and grabbed Starfire's arm. "C'mon. Don't want to leave him waitin'! It would totally suck if he thought you left him at the alter."

Starfire giggled. "Yes, that would 'suck', as you said. Come, let us go." She let Sarah drag her away, Raven following behind.

Once at the door, Sarah and Raven took their places next to their men, about to walk down the aisle. Starfire slid up next to Bruce.

Bruce looked down at her, offering his arm. "You nervous?"

She glanced up at him. "N-no. I have no reason to be."

He smirked at her. "Mhm." He sighed. "Starfire, you'll be fine. I may have had doubts about this wedding at first-"

"Because I am not human."

He glanced at her and sighed. "Well, yes. But everything is fine now, and the wedding will go wonderfully. I can't say from experience-"

"Which you could have with Selina."

"God, would you stop cutting me off!"

Starfire giggled quietly.

Bruce cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I can't say from experience, but I think it'll go well. Marriage."

Starfire smiled. "Thank you Bruce." She furrowed her brow. "I do have one question though."

He raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "Why did I hear my voice…asking to make love to Dick last night?"

Bruce's eyebrows shot up, and luckily before he could respond, the cue song began to play. "Let's go."

Starfire rolled her eyes and walked forward with him. They were only one step from exiting the building and onto the long carpet. "Oh X'hal…" She took in a deep breath and stepped out onto the carpet, looking everywhere but Dick. She saw smiling faces and whispers of happiness as she made her way up, and once she made it to the Priest, she finally looked up.

Dick's blue eyes bore into hers, and she was sure he had never looked so handsome. It instantly put a grin on her face and Bruce placed her hand in his, and pulled herself up next to him, facing him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her.

She smiled. "Thank you." She looked him up and down. "You as well."

He had to keep himself from laughing. "Thank you m'dear."

"We are gathered here today to join Richard John Grayson and Koriand'r in holy matrimony. Do any object to this?"

Starfire and Dick held their breaths. Thankfully, there were none – not that they were too concerned.

The Priest nodded. "Then we shall commence. We have come together in the presence of Our Creator and these witnesses to join you, Richard John Grayson, and you, Koriand'r, in holy matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy. Please join hands."

They did as told.

The Priest looked to them both, and then continued. "Repeat after me: I, Richard John Grayson, take you, Koriand'r, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Dick looked at her, gripping her hands tightly. "I, Richard John Grayson, take you, Koriand'r, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." He breathed out and smiled.

The Priest nodded, and then turned to Starfire. "Repeat after me: I, Koriand'r, take you, Richard John Grayson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Starfire licked her lips and smiled at Dick. "I, Koriand'r, take you, Richard John Grayson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Cyborg stepped forward, two rings resting on a small velvet pillow in his hands.

The Priest picked up the smaller of the two and handed it to Dick. "Please place this ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Dick gently pulled his hands out of hers and grabbed her left one, sliding the shining platinum ring, set with small diamonds, onto Starfire's ring finger, right on top of her engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Priest picked up the larger one and placed it into Starfire's hand. "Please place this ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Starfire smiled, and slipped the thicker platinum band on his ring finger. She breathed in and looked him in the eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Priest looked between the two. "Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another." He looked out to the audience. "By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dick smiled and grabbed her by the nape of the neck, kissing her deeply. The crowd applauded.

It may seem to be the end, but to them, it was a whole new beginning.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**The end. Oh my God, I can't believe I actually finished this. Sweet.**

**All right, so I know what you all are thinking: "Kristina! How could you bring up zombies? This is supposed to be all lovey-dovey, and without those stupid horny Zombies!"**

**Well ya know what? I like my zombies. And don't call them stupid! **

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, here is where I found the vow outline:**

**ht tp : / / www . figstreet . com #Simple**

**Goodbye!**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
